Yu-gi-oh Arc-V: Yuya's Alternate Beginning
by tigerkim1027
Summary: AU Yuya is a transfer student that recently moved to Maiami City. As Yuya progresses through his life, what adventures and other things will he go through? Who will he encounter on the way? OCs will be added. Fruitshipping YuyaxYuzu
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer and Warning: I do not own Yu-gi-oh Arc-V or anything else and 1st story so get used to it**

**This story will use the anime card effects**

**Chapter 1:**

Just around Maiami City, on of the most populated cities involving Duel Monsters and Action Duels with Solid Vision, a young man was just waking up for his 1st time for his transferred school called Maiami Second Middle School. His name is Yuya Sakaki. He has dual-colored red and green hair(looks like a tomato hairstyle in my opinion), has crimson red eyes, a fit body for a normal middle school student, and wears goggles and a mysterious pendent given to him from his father. He also wears the school uniform his parents got(Yugi Moto style) before school started.

"Mom, Dad, I'm about to head out now!" Yuya yelled as he got his bag, duel disk, and deck ready as he said goodbye to his parents and pets.

As Yuya was walking to his new school, he checked through his deck to see if he has everything he has, "Well, I have everything I need. I just hope that I can duel someone that can give people a good show."

Later when he arrived, he was trying to find the principle's office when he suddenly got lost and was hoping someone would help him, "Oh man! At this rate I'll never be able to get around this school." When he turned around the next corner, Yuya opened his eyes wide and jaw dropped when he saw a beautiful pink haired girl tied up in pigtails with blue eyes wearing the school's female uniform with the exception of a music note on it.

Yuya snapped out of his daydream and went to the girl and ask for directions,"U-Uh excuse me miss, can tell where the principle's office is?" The girl turn her head in Yuya's direction and said with a calm voice,"Oh, are you new here? Because I've never seen you here before."

"Yeah, I just moved here recently with my family due to some complications back from my old home." Yuya replied scratching his head. "Oh okay, new guy, I'll show you the way to the principle's office. Follow me." The girl said.

Few minutes later

"Here's the place new guy." the girl said as she led Yuya. "Thanks for the help. Can you tell me your name while I'm here?" Yuya asked. The girl was about to say until the bell had rung signalling that homeroom period would start soon.

"Oh sorry new guy, but I have to get to class right now, sorry!" The girl said in panic as she ran off and said "See You Later!" to Yuya. As Yuya looked at the girl rushing to class, he understood that with a smile and then went inside the office for his schedule.

Another few minutes later

As class started, the homeroom teacher, Mr. Hiyamoto, tapped his table for silence. "All right class I know this is a short notice but today we are gonna have a new transfer student who recently moved here." As the teacher said that, students were murmuring to each other about who the transfer would be. "Please come in."

As Yuya heard his teacher, he walked into the classroom and he heard comments from many of the girls and boys in the room. Yuya wrote his name and said,"Hello, I'm Yuya Sakaki, nice to meet you all." As he bowed, many of the girls were making cute faces and some were flirting as some of the boys were either saying "Wow he's cool" or giving glares.

"Okay so Mr. Sakaki's seat will be...Ah! right next to Ms. Hiragi" As the teacher said that many girls were getting "Ehhhhhhhhh!?" and boys saying "Whaaaaaaaaaaat!?".

As soon as Yuya heard for his seat, he was wide-eyed when he recognized the same girl from the hallways. Heck even the girl, was surprised to see the same boy earlier. "Well, this is an unexpected surprise seeing you here." Yuya stated. "Yeah, I didn't know you would be in the same class as me." the girl replied back.

As Yuya sat down he asked,"Hey didn't get your name back then." recalling before the early bell rang. "Oh yeah. My name is Yuzu Hiragi, nice to meet you , Yuya Sakaki." Yuzu said with a smile.

Time Skip to dueling period

After school periods was over, students went to get their duel disks and decks ready. As the duels commenced, Yuya was excited to see so many duels as he commented,"Wow! There are so many duels here! I've never seen so many compared to where I used to go to."

Yuya was looking for a duel when suddenly, he saw a scared Yuzu dueling someone who looked intimidating.

**Yuzu: 600**

**?: 3700**

The young man looked about 16 years old with straight looking light grey hair, purple eyes, wearing red glasses and the school uniform. "Hey. Who is that guy dueling Yuzu?" Yuya asked a nearby spectator. "You mean you don't know him? That's the dueling prodigy with a genius brain and the best duelist here at this school, Reiji Akaba. He's the only duelist here that can control all the summoning methods in his deck. It was also said that he never lost to anybody here."

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Yuzu screamed as her life points went to zero.

**Yuzu: 0**

**Reiji: 3700 (Winner)**

As the Solid Vision died down, Reiji went up to Yuzu saying,"When will you learn, Hiragi? You can't play on my level."

As Yuya saw this, he went over to Yuzu seeing if she is okay. "Hey Yuzu, you okay?" Yuya asked with worry.

"Yes, I'm fine Yuya. Ow! My arm hurts." Yuzu replied

"That's what you get when you challenge someone like me" Reiji said arrogantly. Yuya stood up and glared at Reiji saying,"Is this what you call a duel!? Dueling is supposed to be fun and make smiles to people."

"Shut up! Dueling is all about power and skill not the for fun!" Reiji yelled.

"You are just a cold-hearted jerk to be called a duelist!" Yuya yelled back.

Reiji snarled at Yuya feeling offended by his comment. "You've got a big mouth, boy, so I'm gonna give you a chance to prove to you that dueling is all about power." Reiji said with anger while readying his white duel disk.

"Mr. Hayashi. I want everyone to stay and watch this last duel before they leave." Reiji said to the dueling teacher.

"Of course! Mr. Akaba, I'm always at your service since your are the heir to LEO Corporations." the teacher said in response.

**So there you have Chapter 1 of the story.**

**If anyone liked this chapter, please rate and review. Don't worry, I'll put up the next chapter involving Reiji and Yuya's duel with each other.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer is on the first page and any bolded cards are mine. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 2:**

The whole school of students and staffs were called in to witness the duel between Reiji and Yuya in the duel stadium.

"Alright boy, lets just get this over with so I can teach you a lesson not to mess with me." Reiji said activating his white duel disk that gave out a red blade like disk powered by solid energy.

"Dueling is supposed to be fun and give smiles. Anyone who says that, I will not forgive them! Yuya yelled back.

"The duel between this school's strongest duelist, Reiji Akaba, and the new transfer student, Yuya Sakaki, will now begin! The Field Spell will be Dark Town's Prison Tower!" As the announcer said this, the stadium changed into the landscape of dark city with a bridge connected to another city.

"DUEL!"

**Turn 1**

**Yuya: 4000 **

**Hand: 5**

**Reiji: 4000**

**Hand: 5**

"Since you were so foolish to challenge me, I'll let you go first boy." Reiji said calmly.

"Alright, my turn. I'll start off by summoning Performapal Hip Hippo." Yuya's monster appeared as a pink hippo with a hat on.

Performapal Hip Hippo: Lv. 3 EARTH Beast ATK: 800/DEF: 800

"Alright, I end my turn." After ending his turn, Yuya jumped and rode his hippo looking for some Action Cards. Ever since Yuya moved to Maiami City, he read the rules for duel monsters. Yuya was surprised that one of the rules stated that the player who goes first can't draw but he got used to it and Action Duels seemed fun to him.

Back to the duel,

**Turn 2**

**Yuya: 4000 **

**Hand: 4**

**Reiji: 4000**

**Hand: 5**

"My turn." Reiji said,"Draw."

"I will activate 3 continuous magic cards. One of them is Covenant with the Hellgate. With this card at the start of my standby phase, I take 1000 damage." Reiji said with confidence.

"What? Why would you want to sacrifice 1000 LP for that?" Yuya shouted in confusion while riding Hip Hippo.

"Because it has another effect. During my Main Phase, I can add a lv 4 or below DD monster from my deck to my hand. I add DD Cereburus to my hand. I'll use another Hellgate to add DD Lilith to my hand. And finally the spell Covenant with the Swamp King. This card has the same effect as other Covenant cards but its other effect is that I can fuse monsters in my hand to perform a fusion summon once per turn." Reiji stated

"What!?" Yuya cried in surprise of the card's effect.

"The cards I choose are DD Lilith and DD Cereburus."Reiji said as he held two cards in his other hand and preparing to say the summoning chant. "Hellhound which bares its fangs! Seductress of the dark night! In whirlpool of light from the realm of the dead, become one and give birth to a new king! Fusion Summon! Be born! DDD Temujin, the Raging Inferno King!"

DDD Temujin, the Raging Inferno King: Lv. 6 FIRE Fiend/Fusion ATK: 2000/DEF: 1500

"Just as always folks, Reiji Akaba starts out strong with a fusion monster. Just how will this duel turnout?" the announcer spoke through the speakers.

"Yuya, you have no idea what you are up against so please be careful" Yuzu said quietly in the crowd.

"Lets see if you can with stand this. Temujin attack his Hip Hippo!" Reiji cried

As Yuya saw the attack, he immediately grabbed a nearby Action Card,"Not so fast, I play the Action Spell Avoid. One opponent's monster attack is negated."

"Hmph. You got lucky this round but you won't win by just defending. I set 2 cards face down and end my turn." Reiji said with a confident face.

**Turn 3**

**Yuya: 4000 **

**Hand: 4**

**Reiji: 4000**

**Hand: 1**

"My turn!" Yuya cried. "Draw"

"It's here!" Yuya said as he drew his card.

"Alright, let's do this Reiji. My Hip Hippo can count as two monsters for a tribute summon. I tribute my Hip Hippo and Tribute Summon. Now everybody let's cheer for today's main attraction-the rare dragon with dual-colored eyes, Odd-Eyes Dragon!" Yuya cried as he summoned his dragon.

Odd-Eyes Dragon: Lv. 7 DARK Dragon ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000

"It's time to swing into action!" Yuya yelled his catchphrase.

Many students in the stadium were awed when they saw Yuya's dragon and some cheered for his catchphrase. Yuzu was also surprised saying,"Yuya's dragon. It's beautiful."

"So this is your ace monster?" Reiji asked. "Yes, I was tought all about dueling through entertainment and bring smiles to everyone. I'll this to you with this." Yuya grabbed a nearby Action Card. "I play the Action Spell **Aura Power.** With this card one monster on my field gains 1500 ATK until the end of my turn."

Odd-Eyes Dragon ATK: 2500-4000

"Now I play the continuous spell, Wonder Balloon." Odd-Eyes ran around the stadium while Yuya started grabbing nearby Action Cards and sending them to the graveyard. Yuya explained,"Wonder Balloon gains a balloon counter for every card I add to my hand to the grave and by sending this card to the grave, 1 opponent's monster ATK is decreased by 1000 for each balloon on this card. Yuya's snapped his fingers while Wonder Balloon was sent to the graveyard. "There were 2 balloons, so now Temujin loses 2000 ATK points"

"Wow! Did you see that!? In just one turn, Yuya manages to turn the tables around in his favor. What a nice turn around!" Most of the students were cheering and shocked that Yuya had the upper hand. "Wow Yuya! that's amazing." Yuzu said.

"Hmph! Don't think because you have the upper hand doesn't mean you can win this." Reiji said. "You're wrong. Because this duel is finished!" Yuya cried. "Hmm?" Reiji wondering what he meant.

"Odd-Eyes Dragon effect is when he destroys a lv 5 or higher monster, my opponent takes damage equal to half of the original destroyed monster's ATK points" Yuya explained.

Reiji eyes went wide as he thought about the situation,"Temujin's original ATK is 2000, if I take damage along with the effect damage that's, 5000 damage!"

"With this, I can make my OTK and win this duel! Now, Odd-Eyes attack Temujin with SPIRAL FLAME!" Yuya cried as his dragon fired red flames from it's mouth at Temujin.

"I play the trap Covenant with the Valkyrie! This card has the same effects as my other covenant cards but it also gives all fiends 1000 ATK points." Reiji said as he activated his trap.

"Even so, you will still lose the duel." Yuya shouted as he continued his attack hitting Temujin. As the smoke cleared, Temujin was still standing. Everyone including Yuya was shocked to see this. "But how is this possible?" Yuzu said confused of what happened.

As the smoke around Reiji was clearing, a card was flashing next to Reiji. "I played the Action Spell Miracle. This cards effect negates my monster's destruction and cuts the damage in half."

**Reiji: 4000-2000**

"Additionally, I play **DD Mage**'s effect from my hand." A demon like spellcaster appeared with a staff and priest cloth with a hoody on. "Her effect allows me to regain LP equal to the amount I took this turn but when using this effect, my opponent can draw 1 card." Reiji said as the mage lifted her staff and gave Reiji back 2000 LP and Yuya drew 1 card.

**Reiji: 2000-4000**

Yuya growled as his OTK didn't succeed. "I-I end my turn." Yuya ended with frustration.

**Yuya: 4000 **

**Hand: 4**

**Reiji: 4000**

**Hand: 0**

"My turn." Reiji said as he began his turn. "Draw."

"During your standby phase, you will now take the 4000 damage from your covenant cards." Yuya said as the covenent cards glowed. "What covenant cards?" Reiji asked when the cards burst in to fractions stating that they were destroyed. "The card I used during your last turn was Lease Laundering. It negated the effects of all face up covenant cards and destroys them in the end phase. During my standby phase of when this card was activated last turn, I can draw 1 card for each covenant card destroyed.

"Your efforts to defeat me last turn were impressive but futile. You will now see why I AM THE BEST DUELIST IN THE SCHOOL!" Reiji shouted.

**Bolded cards:**

DD Mage: Lv. 2 DARK Fiend ATK: 400/DEF: 100

Effect: When you take damage(either by battle or card effect), you can send this card from your hand to the graveyard to regain LP equal to amount taken. Your opponent can draw 1 card when this effect resolves.

Aura Power: Normal Action Spell

You can increase on monster's ATK by 1500 until the End Phase.

**And there is Chapter 2.**

**Will Yuya defeat Reiji or suffer defeat?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer is on the first page and any bolded cards are mine. Enjoy!**

**Here is Reiji and Yuya's duel finale with an interesting ending.**

_Last time on Yu-gi-oh Arc-V: Yuya's Alternate Beginning._

_"Your efforts to defeat me last turn were impressive but futile. You will now see why I AM THE BEST DUELIST IN THIS SCHOOL!" Reiji shouted._

**Chapter 3:**

**Turn 4**

**Yuya: 4000**

**Hand: 4**

**Reiji: 4000**

**Hand: 5**

Reiji lifted a card and said,"From my hand, I summon the tuner monster DD Night Howling" "A tuner monster!?" Yuya yelled. "DD Night Howling effect activates meaning when this card is successfully summoned, I can special summon one lv 4 or below DD monster from my graveyard with 0 ATK. I choose DD Lilith from my grave.

DD Lilith: Lv. 4 DARK Fiend ATK: 0(due to Night Howling effect)/DEF: 2100

"I tune the lv 4 DD Lilith with the lv 3 DD Night Howling!" As Night Howling turned into 3 green rings Lilith followed going through the rings while Reiji says the chant,"Howls that tear through the night with swiftness of a gale give birth to a new king! Synchro Summon! Be born, DDD Alexander, the King of Gales!"

DDD Alexander, the King of Gales: Lv. 7 WIND Fiend/Synchro ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000

"Now he summoned a synchro monster!?" Yuya said with shock.

"I'm far from done. Temujin's effect activates, when a DDD monster other than this card is special summoned: I can special summon any DD monster from my graveyard. Be reborn once more DD Lilith!

DD Lilith: Lv. 4 DARK Fiend ATK: 100/DEF: 2100

"Additionally, DDD Alexander's effect activates! When a DD monster is special summoned: I can special summon a DD monster from my graveyard!" Reiji cried. "I summon back DD Cerberus from my grave!"

DD Cerberus: Lv. 4 DARK Fiend ATK: 1800/DEF: 600

"I overlay my lv 4 Lilith and Cerberus in order to build the overlay network!" Lilith and Cerberus turned purple before going into a galaxy portal and Reiji preparing the last chant,"In order to subjugate all that resides in this world descend now onto the peak of this world! XYZ Summon! Be born, DDD Caesar, the King of Surging Waves!

DDD Caesar, the King of Surging Waves: Rank 4 WATER Fiend/Xyz ATK: 2400/DEF: 1200

"Now this is incredible folks, never in a few years have we seen Reiji Akaba perform all 3 summoning methods in this one duel and it's only against our new transfer student. How will this turn for Yuya now!?" the announcer said as the students screamed and cheered for this amazing experience.

"Oh no. Yuya, what will you do now?" Yuzu wondered with worry.

"There's more boy. I play the spell **Advancement of the DDD Kings**. With this by paying 1000 LP, I can special summon a DDD monster from my hand."

**Reiji: 4000-3000**

"The transcendental deity who rule over over all kings, DDD CEO Hell Armageddon!"

DDD CEO Hell Armageddon: Lv. 8 DARK Fiend ATK: 3000/DEF: 1000

Yuya stared wide-eyed with fear of 4 powerful monsters staring down at him. 'Oh man. This will be a hard time for me to survive this. I don't even know if I can beat him now.' Yuya thought.

"This duel is over!" Reiji shouted. "Hell Armageddon attack his Odd-Eyes Dragon!" Yuya tried to reach for the Action Card but Hell Armageddon's blast made contact and destroyed Odd-Eyes. "Ahhhhh! Offff." Yuya screamed as he took damage.

**Yuya: 4000-3500**

"And now the rest of my DDDs will finish you off!" The 3 monsters slashed their swords on Yuya and his field was covered in smoke. "YUYA!" Yuzu shouted as the duel was over or so we think.

"This duel is not over yet!" Yuya yelled as the smoke cleared.

"Woah! Yuya has just somehow escaped the attacks folks." the announcer said.

"But how!?" Reiji asked in a shocked expression.

"I played the Action Spell Great Escape. This card immediately ended the battle phase at he nick of time." Yuya replied with a sigh of relief.

"No matter, this makes no difference once I play **DDD Dimension Haunting**. With this, when a DDD monster destroyed a monster lower than that DDD's original lv or rank, it returns to the opponent's hand regardless and deals you damage equal to the returned monster's ATK points. I will return Odd-Eyes to your hand but now you take 2500 points of damage!" Reiji said as the card flashed to Yuya's graveyard returning Odd-Eyes and blasted him back with the effect damage.

"Gahhhh! (coughs after landing on the ground)" Yuya screamed as he was forced back.

**Yuya: 3500-1000**

"I place my last card face down and end my turn." Reiji said calmly as one appeared facedown and disappeared. "Make your final move so I can end this."

**Turn 5**

**Yuya: 1000**

**Hand: 5**

**Reiji: 3000**

**Hand: 0**

"It's no use. All I have in my hand are monster cards. What can I do?" Yuya looked down putting his goggles on and starts having doubts as the students looked down at Yuya to know what is going on. Yuzu is also worried saying,"Yuya. What will you do now?" as she watched with a sad face. 'I guess I still don't have what it takes to be a true duelist to bring smiles like my dad used to.' Yuya thought to himself.

An image appeared on Yuya's duel disk of his father speaking to him from the sidelines. "When you feel like crying laugh. The more you push, the more it will come back. If you are frozen in fear you can't do anything. Have courage and step forward if you want to win son." "Dad. That's right, I can't give up if I keep doubting myself. I just need to take courage and step forward...IF I WANT TO WIN!" Yuya yelled as his father smiled turning off the communication screen.

Yuya's pendent starts glowing as soon as Yuya starts his turn. "Swing pendulum! More and more!" Yuya yelled as he drew his card and then the unexpected happens.

All the monster cards in his hand transformed into unknown cards that were half monster and half spell. With a determined look on Yuya's face, he knew what to do with these new cards. "I, using the Scale 1 Stargazer Magician and the Scale 8 Timegazer Magician, set the Pendulum Scale!" Yuya cried placing the unknown pendulum cards on his duel disk as the word "PENDULUM" appeared in rainbow letters.

2 columns of blue light appear between Yuya and in them were Stargazer with the number 1 below and Timegazer with number 8 below. As they stopped mid-air, a giant pendulum of Yuya's pendent appeared.

"Now I can summon any monsters between lv 2 to 7 at the same time!" Yuya said. "What is happening now?" Reiji wondered staring at this never before seen summoning.

"Swing, Pendulum of the Soul! Draw an arc of light across the ether! PENDULUM SUMMON! Come forth! My monsters!" Yuya chanted as 4 lights shot out of a blue portal.

"Performapal Cheermole, Performapal Partnaga, Performapal Kaleidoscorp, and finally Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yuya yelled as his 4 monsters appear before him.

Performapal Cheermole: Lv.2 EARTH Beast/Pendulum ATK: 600/DEF: 1000

Performapal Partnaga: Lv. 5 EARTH Reptile/Pendulum ATK: 500/DEF: 2100

Performapal Kaleidoscorp: Lv. 6 LIGHT Insect/Pendulum ATK: 100/DEF: 2300

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon: Lv. 7 DARK Dragon/Pendulum ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What kind of summoning do we have here folks?" the announcer spoke with wide eyes along with everyone else.

"Here goes! Partnaga's effect activates. When this card is successfully summoned, 1 monster on my field gains 300 ATK for each Performapal monster on my field. There 3 monsters including itself so therefore, I target Odd-Eyes and he gains 300 ATK" Partnaga wrapped with the other monsters and attached itself to Odd-Eyes and giving it power.

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon ATK: 2500-3400

"I also use Cheermole's effect. When 1 monster's ATK was increased due to an effect, that monster gains an additional 1000 ATK points" Cheermole shakes it's poms at Odd-Eyes giving it some extra power.

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon ATK: 3400-4400

"Finally! I activate Kaleidoscorps effect. Since you control special summoned monsters. 1 monster on my field can attack every opponent's monster once." Kaleidoscorp shot a light from it's tail at the sky and eventually to Odd-Eyes. "Wow! Folks. This scenery is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." The students smiled and cheered Yuya on as Yuzu smiled as well at the beautiful lights emanating from Kaleidoscorp. Kaleidoscorp's light shined at Odd-Eyes making 3 copies of it.

"It's time to end this! ODD-EYES PENDULUM DRAGON! Attack Hell Armageddon and the rest of his monsters! Yuya yelled as Odd-Eyes ran to Reiji's monsters.

"Oh I think not. I play my Dimensional Prison trap card! This will banish your Odd-Eyes from the game. DISAPPEAR! ODD-EYES!" Reiji yelled.

"Oh Timegazer Magician, who rules over time itself! Protect me with your ethereal powers! Timegazer's pendulum effect activates! Once during the Battle Phase, when a trap activates that targets a pendulum monster, that effect is negated and set back facedown! Inverse Gearwise! Yuya yelled as a clocked formed negating Reiji's trap card.

"Dammit! In that case. I play the Action Spell Avoid!" Reiji got an Action Card and activated it.

"Oh Stargazer Magician, who rules over space itslef! Seal my foe with your ethereal powers! Stargazer's pendulum effect activates! Once during the Battle Phase, when a spell activates that targets a pendulum monster, that effect is negated and set facedown! Horoscope Divination! Yuya yelled as a constellation appeared negating Reiji's Action Card.

"NO! This can't be happening! I was the perfect duelist!" Reiji exclaimed loudly.

"With those dual-colored eyes of yours lay waste to all that lies before you! SPIRAL STRIKE BURST!" Yuya yelled as his attack succeeded and destroyed the DDD kings. "Odd-Eyes effect activates! When this card battles a lv 5 or higher monster, the battle damage is doubled! GO! REACTION FORCE!"

"GAHHHHHHH!"Reiji flew back and landed on his back signaling that the duel was over.

**Yuya: 1000 (Winner)**

**Reiji: 0**

As the Solid Vision died down, many of the students stared in silence until a random spectator broke it cheering over Yuya's victory and the rest cheered and commented about his victory and the mysterious pendulum summon.

"And there we have it folks! Never have we seen Reiji Akaba lose before. Our winner is YUYA SAKAKI!" the announcer yelled.

Time Skip after the duel conclusions

As the crowd died down and went home, Yuya was only one left to go home. As he was about to pass through the gates, a familiar pinkette was leaning on the school wall waiting for Yuya. "Oh, Yuzu. I thought you would have went home by now." Yuya said to Yuzu. "I was but I wanted to thank you for standing up for me and beating that jerk." Yuzu replied.

"No problem. I mean what are friends for?" Yuya stated. "I hope we can be friends throughout the year, Yuzu."

"Thank you, Yuya." As soon as she said that without thinking, threw her arms around Yuya and saying,"You are the first kind-hearted male friend that I've ever had." Yuya felt awkward about this situation when it comes to girls. A few minutes later, they were walking on the same route to their homes and went their seperate ways and said their goodbyes.

After eating dinner, Yuya and Yuzu went to their rooms at their respective homes and recalled the events that happened. Little did each other know, they were thinking the same thing saying,'Things are about to get interesting later on.'

**Bolded Cards**

Advancement of the DDD Kings: Normal Spell

Activate this card by paying 1000 LP. When this effect resolves, special summon 1 DDD monster in your hand in ATK mode. At the next End Phase, destroy the monster that was special summoned by this effect.

DDD Dimension Haunting: Normal Trap

When a DDD monster destroys a monster by battle, return the destroyed monster to the owners hand from the graveyard or removed from play zone and then inflict damage equal to the returned monsters ATK points.

**So there you have Chapter 3.**

**Please rate and review for this chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer is on the first page so hope you guys like this chapter. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 4:**

The next day, Yuya was just waking up from a weird dream. 'Man. What a weird dream.' Yuya thought. While Yuya was getting ready, he saw a card on his desk. Yuya picked it up but the picture was blank when he flipped it over.

"What the heck? This card is blank. But from the looks of this card, it looks like an XYZ card." Yuya stated while holding the blank XYZ monster.

"Well. It doesn't matter. I might just keep it with me until I find out what this card is." Yuya muttered to himself as he was going to be ready for a good friday.

After Breakfast

Yuya walked out of the house and was on his way to school. As he walked, Yuzu shouted his name and said hi to him.

"Hey Yuzu. You seem quite excited for today." Yuya said.

"Of course I do. After your duel with Reiji, I realized that there is more to dueling that meets the eye." Yuzu replied.

"So that is why, I'm going to be taking Fusion Summoning lessons to strengthen my deck."

"Fusions huh? Well I'll say that's a good idea because whenever you encounter a strong opponent, The duelist's desire to become stronger is revealed." Yuya stated.

Few minutes later

As Yuya and Yuzu arrived at school, there were students running up to Yuya saying things like "Hey Yuya! How can we get those awesome pendulum cards." "That duel yesterday totally made my day." "I'm am your biggest fan."

Yuya and Yuzu were stuck as the commotion went on. As Yuya was getting tired of this, he grabbed Yuzu's hand without thinking and ran through a path with the least amount of students. Yuzu face blushed when she felt Yuya's warm hand as he dragged he out of the crowd.

Another few minutes later

After escaping the crowd, they made it to their classroom and panted. "Man. I didn't expect t get many fans so quickly." Yuya said while panting.

"No kidding. Whenever the students at this school see a powerful duelist, they just pester them until another strong duelist comes in." Yuzu replied

As the commotion settled down, class went on with school stuff like math, english, science, and social studies. Of course, Yuya wasn't paying attention as he went to sleep during math and science since they weren't his favorite classes.

After school was over, Yuya and Yuzu were going out of the school gates when suddenly, 3 darts were shot on his nose."Ha! Another triple bulls eye as usual."

"Uh, can I help you with something?" Yuya asked

"Oh how rude of me. I should introduce myself. My name is Shingo Sawatari." Shingo introduced himself wearing the school uniform and he has short brown and blonde hair, styled in layers.

"I must say that I was also fascinated of your pendulum cards that you played yesterday. It was quite surprising when this so-called pendulum summon can summon a multitude of monsters from the players hand."

"Yeah. I get that a lot from my so-called fans." Yuya replied scratching his head and closing his eyes.

"What do you want from Yuya, Sawatari? Yuzu asked

"What do think? I want to challenge you to a duel because I want to experience pendulum summoning with my own eyes." Sawatari replied.

"No problem. I accept your challenge. But where should we duel?" Yuya asked

"Why we will use the stadium of course at LEO Corporations if you like. Because I have access there as one of the TOP 25 duelists there.." Sawatari replied.

"That sounds like fun! What do you say, Yuzu? Yuya asked for confirmation.

After the long walk to LEO Corporations

"Well we're here. Welcome to the LEO Corporation Stadium!" Sawatari yelled. "Oh by the way. Can I see your pendulum cards real quick? I just want look at them.

"Huh? Uh sure but please make it quick." Yuya replied taking out his two pendulum cards until Sawatari snatched them.

"Ah ha ha ha! I can't believe you fell for that! Guys! Initiate the plan." Sawatari laughed as 3 of his friends came out and pushed Yuya down to the ground.

"Yuya! Why you little-Mph!" Yuzu couldn't finish her sentence when one of Sawatari's friends gagged her with their hand.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Yuya yelled in pain.

"Hehehe. Oh don't be ashamed. I'm only doing this because these cards would belong to someone worthy like me." Sawatari said with pride.

Yuya growled in anger but calmed down and getting up. "You will pay for that, Sawatari! And I'll start by defeating and take back my cards. Also, release Yuzu now!

"Uh uh uh! Not so fast. We need little Ms. Hiragi to enjoy this duel while she's here so don't I'll let her off so easy." Sawatari replied.

"Now Yuya Sakaki! Prepare to taste defeat with MY PENDULUM CARDS!"

"Action Field ON! Field Spell Clock Prison Tower ACTIVATE!" The computer said as the Solid Vision activated and setted up the field.

"Duelist locked in battle! Kicking against the earth dancing in the air alongside their monsters! They storm through this field! Behold! This is newest and greatest evolution of dueling! Sawatari's friends said the oath.

"ACTION-"

"DUEL!" Sawatari and Yuya said simultaneously.

**Turn 1**

**Yuya: 4000**

**Hand: 5**

**Sawatari: 4000**

**Hand: 5**

"Alright my turn!" Yuya yelled.

"Oh and just so you know. The winner of this duel also gets Ms. Hiragi as the girlfriend." Sawatari said.

"What!" Yuya and Yuzu exclaimed in shock. (NOTE: Yuzu watches the duel and hears them from the clock tower in a locked room.)

"Why not? I want to have want I want for myself and leave you with nothing!" Sawatari said.

"Oh you are so asking for this! Time for beat down!" Yuya yelled.

"From my hand, I summon Performapal Whip Snake."

Performapal Whip Snake: Lv. 4 EARTH Reptile ATK: 1700/DEF: 900

"With this, I end my turn" As soon as the turn ended, Whip Snake wrapped around Yuya's right arm as he ran to find some Action Cards.

**Turn 2**

**Yuya: 4000**

**Hand: 4**

**Sawatari: 4000**

**Hand: 5**

"My turn" Sawatari said. "Draw."

"I think I will end this duel this turn. I, using the Scale 1 Stargazer Magician and the Scale 8 Timegazer Magician, set the Pendulum Scale!" Sawatari cried as Stargazer and Timegazer appear beside Sawatari. "Now I can summon any monsters between lv 2 to 7 at the same time! PENDULUM SUMMON!"

"No way. Even with my cards, he knows how to pendulum summon." Yuya said with shock.

"Appear before me my monsters! Power Darts Shooter, Rocket Darts Shooter, and finally Ultimate Darts Shooter!" Sawatari yelled as his 3 monsters appeared before him.

Power Darts Shooter: Lv. 5 EARTH Machine ATK: 1800/DEF: 200(NOTE: Since power and rocket dart shooter don't have DEF point listed, I decided the DEF)

Rocket Darts Shooter: Lv. 6 EARTH Machine ATK: 1900/DEF: 500

Ultimate Darts Shooter: Lv. 7 EARTH Machine ATK: 2400/DEF: 300

"So this is Pendulum Summon! This so awesome! These are worthy to be used for a duelist like me."

"Now it's about time we ended this game." Yuya growled seeing that he was in a tight spot and could not do anything without any Action Cards around.

"I tribute all my shooters in order to summon **Ultimate Bullseye Shooter**! A massive machine like the other shooters was colored green and equipped with rocket launchers on it's shoulders and a gun in the front of it's face.(Kinda like Lockdown from Transformers Age of Extinction)

**Ultimate Bullseye Shooter: Lv. 9 EARTH Machine ATK: 3200/DEF:1100**

"When this card is successfully summoned, I can discard one card in your hand for each Darts Shooter monster I tributed to summon this monster. Since I tributed 3 monsters, you lose 3 cards in your hand." Yuya growled as Sawatari's monster shot 3 darts at 3 of Yuya's cards as they vanished leaving him with only one card left.

"Now **Ultimate Bullseye Shooter**, attack his Whip Snake!" The monster shot a dart from the gun in its face at Whip Snake that jumped in the way to protect Yuya from the dart.

"Nnngghhh." Yuya raised his arms in front for the impact.

**Yuya: 4000-2500**

"Additionally! When **Ultimate Bullseye Shooter **destroys a monster in battle, that monster is summoned on my side of the field at the cost of lowering the targeted monsters ATK by 400. Come and serve me! Whip Snake! The shooting switched to a grappling hook and grabbed Whip Snake from a purple portal.

Performapal Whip Snake ATK: 1700-1300

"Now Whip Snake, attack your master directly!" Whip Snake's eyes turned red and attacked with no hesitation.

"There!" Yuya yelled as he grabbed an Action Card and used it. "I play the Action Spell Avoid to negate your attack!" Whip Snake's eyes turned back to normal and missed Yuya by a few inches.

Sawatari growled but then smirked as he said,"That was a nice move but I'm far from done! I activate **Ultimate Bullseye Shooter's **final effect. During my Main Phase 2, I can target up to 3 cards on my field and send them to the grave and for each one you take 700 points of damage. Take this!"

Yuya's 3 cards burst into small bits of matter as they were absorbed into the shooter as it shot at Yuya. "Gaaaahhhhhhh!"

**Yuya: 2500-400**

"YUYA!" Yuzu yelled still trapped inside the tower.

"I will now end my turn! Now make your final move Yuya Sakaki! What's wrong? I have left you in a tough spot that you've lost your touch?" Sawatari taunted at the weakened Yuya.

'Is this how it ends? I lose my pendulum cards and a very important friend of mine? Can I even win this?' Yuya thought

As Yuya thought this, his pendent started glowing blinding Sawatari, his friends, and Yuzu.

*Unknown Location*

"Where am I?" Yuya wondered when something sparked in his mind. "Of course! This place was in my dream last night but what does this mean?"

As on que, a dragon roar was heard from a short distance as he saw what looked like a purple dragon. A card in his Extra Deck was shining purple as it was the blank XYZ card from this morning. As he took out the blank card, it shined even brighter as the dragon was absorbed into the card and it revealed it's picture and texts. After that, the place flashed bright again and sent Yuya back.

*Back to the Duel*

As the light died down, everyone put down their arms and watched as Yuya gained a dark aura and his left eye turn from crimson into a piercing grey color.

**Turn 3**

**Yuya: 400**

**Hand: 1**

**Sawatari: 4000**

**Hand: 0**

"It's my turn!" Yuya said in a more threatening voice. "I draw!"

"From my hand, I summon Performapal Friendonkey!"

Performapal Friendonkey: Lv. 3 EARTH Beast ATK: 1600/DEF: 600

"His effect activates meaning I can special summon a lv 4 or below Performapal from my hand or grave. I summon from my hand, Performapal Stamp Turtle!"

Performapal Stamp Turtle: Lv. 4 WATER Aqua ATK: 100/DEF: 1800

"I use his effect! When summoned successfully, I can increase a monster's lv on the field by 1. I increase Friendonkey's lv to 4." Yuya stated as the turtle stamped Friendonkey.

"So what? What can those weak monsters do? They won't even hurt me one bit." Sawatari taunted at the now angered Yuya.

"The conditions have been met, Sawatari. And I'll show with this! I overlay my lv 4 Friendonkey and Stamp Turtle in order to build the overlay network!" Yuya's 2 monsters turned orange and blue as they went into a galaxy portal. "Fang's of pitch-black darkness rise up against the foolish oppression! Descend now. XYZ SUMMON! Come forth! Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon!" Yuya said his chant as a purple and black dragon appeared behind Yuya.

Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon: RANK 4 DARK Dragon/Xyz ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000

"What!? He has an Xyz monster!?" Sawatari dropped his jaw and then remained his calmness. "I've gotta say that is impressive but do you really think you can defeat me with that monster? Your dragon only has 2500 ATK while my **Ultimate Bullseye Shooter **has 3200 ATK."

"The Xyz monster's true power comes from the power of the overlay units. And that is why i will defeat you by doing this! Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon's effect activates! By using one overlay unit, it can halve the ATK of an opponent's lv 5 or higher monster until the end of the turn and increase it's ATK by that amount! Treason Discharge!" Yuya explained as purple electricity shot from the dragon at the shooter.

Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon ATK: 2500-4100

**Ultimate Bullseye Shooter ATK: 3200-1600**

"I'll use the remaining overlay unit to activate my dragon's effect again! TREASON DISCHARGE!

Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon ATK: 4100-4900

**Ultimate Bullseye Shooter ATK: 1600-800**

"4900 ATK points!? This can't be HAPPENING!" Sawatari exclaimed

"Now attack **Ultimate Bullseye Shooter**! Revolt of the lightning! DISOBEY!" Yuya yelled

"Gaaahhhhhh!" Sawatari screamed as he flew back and hit the ground.

**Yuya: 400(Winner)**

**Sawatari: 0**

Before the Solid Vision went down, Yuya jumped onto Dark Rebellion and flew up to the tower. As they reached the tower, Yuya went in and saw Yuzu knocked out by the bright light from his pendant earlier. He picked her up bridal style and went out and climbed back on Dark Rebellion and take off out of the stadium.

Few minutes later

Yuya flew to Yuzu's house and set her down on her bed. Yuya with his eyes still colored crimson and grey touched her hand and saying"Goodnight Yuzu" as he then let go and went out the window back on his dragon and flew back home. Yuzu later woke up to try and recall the events that happened but couldn't remember but a touch from someone from her hand.

As Yuya got home in front of his house, his aura disappeared as well as his dual-colored eyes returned to normal and his dragon disappeared before going back into his card. As he got inside, he was scolded by his mother of being late.

"Yuya! Why are you so late!" His mother Yoko yelled.

"U-Uh. I-I was dropping off my friend at her house and then went to duel." Yuya replied in a scared expression.

"Alright then. I understand. But!" Yoko said to Yuya who has no idea of what his mother will say.

"Who is this girl that is your friend hmmmmm? What is her name? And are you two dating?" Yoko said with a happy expression.

Yuya was surprised and shocked at a loss of words of what to say.

After getting scolded and asked questions about Yuzu, Yuya went up to his room and rethinked about today. 'Yuzu? A girlfriend? Yeah right but then again I hope she likes me later on. Well. No time to think about it.' Yuya thought as he drifted to sleep.

**Bolded Cards**

Ultimate Bullseye Shooter: Lv. 9 EARTH Machine ATK: 3200/DEF:1100

When this card is successfully summoned, discard a card for each tributed Darts Shooter from the opponent's hand. When this card destroys a monster in battle, special summon the destroyed monster to your side of the field and lower it's ATK points by 400. Once per turn, you can target up to 3 cards you contro and send them to the graveyard then inflict 700 points of damage for each card to your opponent.

**Here is Chapter 4 folks. **

**Please be sure to rate and review about this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, so sorry for the long update for this story. As I said from previous chapters, disclaimer is on the first page and any bolded cards are mine. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5:**

The day was boring as usual for Yuya as he was trying his best to stay awake in class about math and social studies which were not his favorite subjects. 'Man. Why do these subjects have to be so hard and boring!' Yuya thought whining to himself.

Lunch Period

Yuya was outside sitting under a tree with his goggles on looking at his 3 cards, Timegazer, Stargazer, and Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, and wondered about the other day. 'Even though I created the pendulum cards, I thought I was the only one that knew how to use these.' Yuya was thinking. 'But this card. I wonder why till that duel with Sawatari that it decided to show itself.' "Well no use thinking about it. It's Lunch Time!" Yuya said as he put away his cards and took out his lunch box.

"Ah, my favorite lunch, thank you mom! Itadakimasu!" Just as he was about to eat, Yuzu came up to him and said,"Hey Yuya, mind if I sit here?"

"Oh hey Yuzu! Yeah, feel free."

Just behind a bush, a boy and a girl from the newspaper club were watching them from the distance and said to each other like"OMG! Are those two together?","No idea. But this will definetely make a good headline for the school."

The Next Day

Yuya and Yuzu were walking alongside each other to talk about how the day went and what their plans for the school are.

"I'm in the final stages of learning how to Fusion Summon, so I'll be done and hope that all I went through were worth it" Yuzu stated.

"That's great! Maybe I might take a lesson on other summoning methods to help me improve." Yuya stated.

As they reached the school gates, the entrance was crowded with students looking at their duel pad touch screen. Students were saying things like,"Did you here?","Are those two really together?",and "Aw that is so cute!"

Yuya and Yuzu were confused of the situation as they checked their duel pad and went to the school paper when they saw the headline about them both being together.

"What the hell is this!?" Yuya yelled.

"This has got to be a misunderstanding!" Yuzu yelled also.

As if on cue, students saw them and begin questioning them about their relationship. Yuya and Yuzu were bombarded with so many questions that Yuya had to pull Yuzu and hold her up bridal style and jump over the crowd. Yuzu blushed hard when she was being held on by Yuya and wishes that this could last forever until they reached the classroom and he puts her down.

"Man, that was crazy." Yuya stated while being exhausted.

"Who was the one that came up with this crazy headline?" Yuzu asked.

"Well, lets find out who made this misunderstanding after school, ok?" Yuya said.

"Alright." Yuzu replied.

Time Skip

During every student's break time, Yuya and Yuzu were trying their best to get to the one who posted the headline until they found the newspaper club room and went in.

"Alright who was the one that posted this misunderstanding on the school paper?" Yuya asked.

"It was us" 2 voices said standing up.

The boy spoke up,"I'm Yami Kasukaba." Then the girl spoke her name,"And I'm Hikari Suzuki."

"Why did you guys post this?" Yuzu asked.

"We thought you 2 were together and posted this for the paper without even thinking. We regret nothing." the 2 said in unison.

Yuya and Yuzu both sighed.

"But since you two are here. How about we have a tag duel?" the pair asked.

"Huh? A tag duel?"

"It's a duel that around 4 players can duel 2 on 2. So are you two up for it?"

"Alright then. If we win then you two will clear this misunderstanding." Yuya stated.

"Fine but if we win, you're gonna do what we want for the rest of the day." Yami replied back.

Dueling Period

Yuya and Yuzu were standing next to each other, duel disk ready, facing their opponents with every other student watching them. Their opponents spoke up before the duel starts.

"Also I forgot to mention some special rules for this tag duel. We won't be using an Action Field. We always do this thing since we're a couple. Also, If either player were to attack a monster, the controller has to kiss their partner on the cheek." Yami stated.

"WHAT!? YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" Yuya and Yuzu said simultaneously with shock and blushing red.

"There's more! If the player attacks the opponent directly, that player has to kiss their partner in the lips." Hikari stated.

"This is crazy! You can't just make up these rules!" Yuzu yelled.

"On the contrary Ms. Hiragi." A teacher showed up and said,"These two have always loved dueling with each other and this special rule is what they like to do. So either you duel or forfeit. It's your choice."

"Alright we'll do it. Let's just get this over with, right Yuzu?"

"U-Uh. Of course. Let's do it."

"Duelist locked in battle! Kicking against the earth dancing in the air alongside their monsters! They storm through this field! Behold! This is newest and greatest evolution of dueling!" the students shouted the oath.

"ACTION-"

"DUEL!"

**Turn 1**

**Yuya &amp; Yuzu: 8000**

**Yuya Hand: 5**

**Yuzu Hand: 5**

**Yami &amp; Hikari: 8000**

**Yami Hand: 5**

**Hikari Hand: 5**

"I'll start." Yuya started his turn as looked at his hand.

"I summon Performapal Warrior Tiger."

Performapal Warrior Tiger: Lv. 4 EARTH Beast-Warrior ATK: 1700/ DEF: 500

"I set one card facedown and end my turn."

**Turn 2**

**Yuya &amp; Yuzu: 8000**

**Yuya Hand: 3**

**Yuzu Hand: 5**

**Yami &amp; Hikari: 8000**

**Yami Hand: 5**

**Hikari Hand: 5**

"My turn. I draw." Kazuma drew and then made his move.

"I summon Tour Guide of the Underworld."

Tour Guide of the Underworld: Lv. 3 DARK Fiend ATK: 1000/DEF: 600

"Her effect kicks in meaning that i can summon Broww from my deck with his effected negated.

Broww, Huntsman of Dark World: Lv. 3 DARK Fiend ATK: 1400/ DEF:800

"Next is the spell Allure of Darkness. I draw 2 cards and banish a dark monster from play. I banish Beiige from play." Yami drew and put Beiige in his pocket. "Now I play Dark World Dealings. Each player discards 1 card from their hand and then draws one from their deck." Each player discarded and then drew. "Now my Snoww's effect kicks in meaning I can add Gates of Dark World to my hand and I'll use it."

"Now Once per turn, I can banish a DARK monster in my grave from play, discard a card and then draw one card." Yami banishes Snoww, discards Sillva, and then draws.

"Sillva's effect kicks in meaning I can summon him from my graveyard."

Sillva, Warlord of Dark World: Lv. 5 DARK Fiend ATK: 2300/ DEF: 1400

"Next, I overlay Lv. 3 Tour Guide and Broww in order to build the overlay network." Tour Guide and Broww turned purple before going into a galaxy portal."XYZ Summon! Come forth, Ghostrick Alucard."

Ghostrick Alucard: Rank 3 DARK Zombie/Xyz ATK: 1800/ DEF: 1600

"Now for his effect. By using one overlay unit, Yuya's set card is destroyed." Yuya's facedown was destroyed but despite this Yuya smirked.

"I was hoping you do that." Yuya said.

"Huh?"

"The facedown card you destroyed was **Performer's Sneak Attack**. When this card is destroyed by a card effect, all your monsters are sent back to your deck." Alucard and Sillva turned purple and went back to their respective decks. "Additionally, for each monster that was sent back by this effect, my opponent takes 500 points of damage. You clearly said that I have to kiss my partner to attack but you didn't say anything about this for effect damage." Yami growled as a glow created a force that impacted Yami.

"Yami! You okay?" Hikari asked worriedly.

**Yami &amp; Hikari: 8000-7000**

"I'm all right. Don't worry Hikari. I won't go down that easy."

"And also for my trap's effect. If my opponent took 1000 points of damage during this turn, I can draw a card from my deck." Yuya stated as he drew.

"That was a good one but it's not over yet. I place 2 cards facedown and end my turn." Yami placed 2 cards into his duel disk and ended his turn.

**Turn 3**

**Yuya &amp; Yuzu: 8000**

**Yuya Hand: 4**

**Yuzu Hand: 5**

**Yami &amp; Hikari: 7000**

**Yami Hand: 3**

**Hikari Hand: 5**

"My Turn. Draw." Yuzu drew and looked at her hand.

"I'll start my turn with the spell 1st Solo Movement. When I have no monsters on my field I can special summon Aria from my deck."

Aria the Melodious Diva: Lv. 4 LIGHT Fairy ATK: 1600/ DEF: 1200

"Now since I control a Melodious monster, I can special summon Sonata and Canon from my hand."

Sonata the Melodious Diva: Lv. 3 LIGHT Fairy ATK: 1200/ DEF: 1000

Canon the Melodious Diva: Lv. 4 LIGHT Fairy ATK: 1400/ DEF: 2000

"Sonata's effect grants every Fairy-type monster on my field 500 ATK and DEF."

Aria ATK: 1600-2100/ DEF: 1200-1700

Sonata ATK: 1200-1700/ DEF: 1000-1500

Canon ATK: 1400-1900/ DEF: 2000-2500

"Next, I play Transmodify. I tribute Canon to summon from my deck Elegy."

Elegy the Melodious Diva: Lv. 5 LIGHT Fairy ATK: 2000/ DEF: 1200

"Her effect grants my fairies 300 ATK."

Aria ATK: 2400

Sonata ATK: 2000

Elegy ATK: 2000-2500-2800/ DEF: 1700

"I play the spell **Melody Draw**. For each Melodious that was summoned this turn, in the End Phase I can draw 1 card. I set 1 card facedown and end my turn. At this moment, my spell's effect activates so I draw 4 cards and that's it."

**Turn 4**

**Yuya &amp; Yuzu: 8000**

**Yuya Hand: 4**

**Yuzu Hand: 4**

**Yami &amp; Hikari: 7000**

**Yami Hand: 3**

**Hikari Hand: 5**

"Alright my turn to shine. I draw." Hikari said.

"Now I play the continuous spell **Bond Between Light and Darkness**. In order to activate this card I must discard a light and dark monster from my hand. I send Uranus and Jupiter to the grave. With this for every Light or Dark monster that is summoned, it gains a counter during the End Phase but you'll see it's final effect later."

"I summon The Agent of Creation - Venus."

The Agent of Creation - Venus: Lv. 3 LIGHT Fairy ATK: 1600/ DEF: 0

"I'll her effect to pay 1000 LP and summon 2 Mystical Shine Balls from my deck."

**Yami &amp; Hikari: 6000**

2x Mystical Shine Ball: Lv. 2 LIGHT Fairy ATK: 500/ DEF: 500

"Next, I overlay my 2 shine balls in order to build the overlay network." the 2 shine balls turned yellow before going into a galaxy portal."XYZ Summon! Come forth Gachi Gachi Gantetsu in DEF mode."

Gachi Gachi Gantetsu: RANK 2 EARTH Rock ATK: 500/ DEF: 1800

"And now his effect. For every overlay unit attached to him, all face up monsters on me and Yami's field gain 200 ATK and DEF."

Gachi Gachi Gantetsu ATK: 900/ DEF: 2200

Venus ATK: 2000/ DEF: 400

"I set a card facedown and end my turn." Hikari ended her turn as 3 counters appeared on the continuous spell.

**Turn 5**

**Yuya &amp; Yuzu: 8000**

**Yuya Hand: 4**

**Yuzu Hand: 4**

**Yami &amp; Hikari: 6000**

**Yami Hand: 3**

**Hikari Hand: 1**

"Alright my turn! Draw!" Yuya drew.

'I have no idea what that spell is but whatever it is, it can't be good.' Yuya thought.

"Here goes. I summon Performapal Whip Snake."

Performapal Whip Snake: Lv. 4 EARTH Reptile ATK: 1700/ DEF: 900

"Now for his effect! Once per turn, one monster on your field has their ATK and DEF points swapped. I target Venus." Whip Snake does an eye stare which made Venus kneel down as her stats were swapped.

"Battle! I atta-"

"HOLD IT YUYA! Did you forget our little condition? In order for you to attack, you have to kiss your female partner on the cheek." Yami stated.

"Yeah. I was hoping you would forget that." 'What can I do? If I don't do this little condition, I'll end up losing the duel. What can I do?' Yuya thought.

_To be continued..._

**Bolded Cards**

Performer's Sneak Attack: Normal Trap Card

When this card is destroyed by a card effect, you can send up to 4 monsters on your opponents field to their deck. If you do, inflict 500 points of damage for every monster returned by this effect. If you opponent 1000 or more points of damage, draw one card from your deck.

Melody Draw: Quick-play Spell Card

For each Melodious monster that was special summoned this turn, draw one card during the End Phase.

Bond Between Light and Darkness: Continuous Spell Card

For each Light of Dark-type monster that was Normal or Special Summoned, place one Light and Dark counter on this card. Other effects unknown.

**Phew! This took a while. Again, so sorry for making you guys wait. I'll be sure to post the rest of the duel. See ya folks.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer is on the first page and any bolded cards are mine. Enjoy!**

_Last time on Yu-gi-oh Arc-V: Yuya's Alternate Beginning._

_'What can I do? If I don't do this little condition, I'll end up losing the duel. What can I do?' Yuya thought._

**Chapter 6:**

**Turn 5**

**Yuya &amp; Yuzu: 8000**

**Yuya Hand: 4**

**Yuzu Hand: 4**

**Yami &amp; Hikari: 6000**

**Yami Hand: 3**

**Hikari Hand: 1**

'This just puts me in a tough situation. If I want to attack I have to kiss Yuzu on the cheek but attacking directly would make it worse. For now I'll have to stick with attacking monsters. I hope you'll come to an understanding, Yuzu.' Yuya thinking hard with sweat dropping.

Yuya snapped out of hesitation and lean in to peck a kiss on Yuzu. After that happened, Yuzu was blushing like crazy and thought,'OMG this is so embarrassing.'

"I'll right now. Battle! Whip Snake attack Venus." Whip Snake was slithering and went for the bite until he was stopped.

"I play my trap, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow! This stops your attack once per turn and the best part about this card is that I set facedown to use it again." Whip Snake bit the scarecrow and was forced back.

"Alright then, Warrior Tiger will attack Venus."

**Yami &amp; Hikari: 6000-4700**

"I also forgot to mention that when you destroy a light or dark monster, **Bond Between Light and Darkness** gains another counter."

**Bond Between Light and Darkness counters: 3-4**

'Alright. Just need 6 more counters to summon our ultimate monster.' Yami saying through his thoughts while smirking.

'What's he smiling about? Whatever it is, that spell has something to do with this.' Yuya thought.

"Due to Warrior Tiger's effect, I can add an EARTH Pendulum monster to my hand. I choose my Performapal Pendulum Magician. I set 1 card facedown and end my turn."

**Turn 6**

**Yuya &amp; Yuzu: 8000**

**Yuya Hand: 3**

**Yuzu Hand: 4**

**Yami &amp; Hikari: 4700**

**Yami Hand: 3**

**Hikari Hand: 1**

"Okay. My turn. Draw!" Yami drew and chuckled at the card he drew.

"Heh. I play my favorite card. Card Destruction! With this, all players must send their entire hand to the graveyard and draw the same amount." Every player discarded their respective cards and drew.

"Now my three monster effects from my grave activate! Goldd's effect summons itself from the grave. Next, my other Beiige is the same as Goldd."

Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World: Lv. 5 DARK Fiend ATK: 2300/ DEF: 1400

Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World: Lv. 4 DARK Fiend ATK: 1600/ DEF: 1300

"Finally! Grapha's effect destroys a card on the field. I'll destroy Yuzu's pesky Sonata." Grapha appears behind Sonata as it drags her down to the graveyard.

"Sonata!" Yuzu cried.

"Next, I return Beiige to my hand to summon Grapha from my graveyard! Return from the Underworld, Grapha, Dragon-Lord of Dark World!"

Grapha, Dragon-Lord of Dark World: Lv. 7 DARK Fiend ATK: 2700/ DEF: 1800

"Why stop there? I play my field spell The Gates of Dark World! Now with this card's effect, I banish Broww from my graveyard and send Sillva to my grave and then draw one card. And you know what happens now." As on cue, Sillva appeared behind Yami.

Sillva, Warlord of Dark World: Lv. 5 DARK Fiend ATK: 2300/ DEF: 1400

"Now i normal summon my Beiige back to the field." Beiige appeared going through the gates of the field spell.

"And don't forget about Hikari's Gantetsu's effect. Now all my monsters gain 400 ATK and DEF points along with my field spell that grants every Fiend 300 ATK and DEF!"

Goldd and Sillva ATK: 2300-2700-3000/ DEF: 1400-1800-2100

Beiige ATK: 1600-2000-2300/ DEF: 1300-1700-2000

Grapha ATK: 2700-3100-3400/ DEF: 1800-2200-2500

Yuya and Yuzu eyes widened at the ATK power of the Dark World monsters.

"Well? How's this!? Think you can survive this!?" Yami walks over to Hikari and kisses her cheek and many girls were acting cute and boys were cheering."Now attack!"

Yuzu was about to make a move when Yuya beat her to it. "I activate Hippo Carnival! This summons 3 Hippo Tokens and for the rest of this turn, you have to attack them!"

"How naive! I play my trap Dark Bribe! This negates your spell and destroys it!" Yuya's eyes widened when his spell cracked electricity and shattered into pieces. "However you are allowed to draw one card when this effect resolves. Now continue the attack my monsters!"

Yuzu now acted and activated her facedown,"I activate my trap Waboku!" 3 priests with blue cloaks appeared and blocked the attacks."Waboku negates our monster's destruction and reduces any damage to zero."

"Tck. Well you got lucky on that one, I place my last 2 cards facedown and end my turn."

**Bond Between Light and Darkness counters: 4-9**

**Turn 7**

**Yuya &amp; Yuzu: 8000**

**Yuya Hand: 4**

**Yuzu Hand: 4**

**Yami &amp; Hikari: 4700**

**Yami Hand: 0**

**Hikari Hand: 1**

"Alright. My turn. Draw." Yuzu drew and made her move.

"I play Monster Reincarnation. With this I discard Mozarta the Melodious Maestra to get back Sonata to my hand."

"Yuya! Let me show you the results of my time learning Fusion! From my hand, I activate Polymerization!"

"Polymerization!?" Yami and Hikari eyes widened as they never knew Yuzu could use Fusion Monsters.

"I fuse Aria on my field with Sonata in my hand. Echoing melodious voice! Flowing melody! Guided by the baton, gather your power! Fusion Summon! Now, come to the stage! Schuberta the Melodious Maestra!"

Schuberta the Melodious Maestra: Lv. 6 LIGHT Fairy ATK: 2400/ DEF: 2000

"Schuberta's effect activates meaning I can target up to 3 cards in either player's graveyard. And for each one Schuberta gains 200 ATK points. I banish from Yami's grave Tour Guide from the Underworld and from Hikari's grave Venus and Jupiter."

Schuberta ATK: 2400-3000

"Now I play Monster Reborn to bring back Mozarta."

Mozarta the Melodious Maestra: Lv. 8 LIGHT Fairy ATK: 2600/ DEF: 2000

"Next, I summon Soprano the Melodious Songstress."

Soprano the Melodious Songstress: Lv. 4 LIGHT Fairy ATK: 1400/ DEF: 1400

"Now I activate her effect! She can be used as a fusion material along with another monster on my field and fusion summon that monster. I fuse Soprano with Mozarta. Angel's song, genius of excellence! Guided by the baton, gather your power! Fusion Summon! Now, come to the stage! Sing your song of victory! Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir!"

Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir: Lv. 6 LIGHT Fairy ATK: 1000/ DEF: 2000

Many students were awed at the two new fusion monsters that appeared.

"And don't forget Elegy's effect. All my fairies gain 300 ATK."

Schuberta ATK: 3300

Bloom Diva ATK: 1300

Yuzu, without hesitation, pecked a kiss on Yuya's cheek and began her attack. "Now! Schuberta attack Hikari's Gantetsu. Wave of the Great!" As the wave hit Gantetsu, one of it's overlay unit bursts.

"Gantetsu other effect activates. By detaching an overlay unit, his destruction is negated at the cost of lowering all our monsters by 200 points." Hikari stated.

Goldd and Sillva ATK: 3000-2800/ DEF: 2100-1900

Beiige ATK: 2300-2100/ DEF: 2000-1800

Grapha ATK: 3400-3200/ DEF: 2500-2300

Gachi Gachi Gantetsu ATK: 900-700/ DEF: 2200-2000

"In that case, I play the spell Pianoism. This reduces a Melodious monster's ATK to 100 and it can't be destroyed by battle or card effects this turn."

Bloom Diva ATK: 100

"I attack Grapha with Bloom Diva." Yuzu stated that caused many students to worry and confuse them on why she would do that.

As Bloom Diva clashed, Yuzu said her statement of Bloom Diva's effect,"Bloom Diva effect is that whenever she battles a special summoned monster, my opponent takes the damage I would have taken and destroy that monster!"

"WHAT!" Yami and Hikari shouted.

"REFLECT SHOUT!" Yuzu cried.

**Yami &amp; Hikari: 4700-1600**

"I place my last card facedown and end my-"

"Hold it! I use Mystical Space Typhoon on your set card." Yami shouted activate his facedown.

Yuzu growled as she had nothing else to do. "I end my turn."

**Bond Between Light and Darkness counters: 9-10**

**Turn 8**

**Yuya &amp; Yuzu: 8000**

**Yuya Hand: 4**

**Yuzu Hand: 0**

**Yami &amp; Hikari: 1600**

**Yami Hand: 0**

**Hikari Hand: 1**

"My turn. Draw." Hikari then smirked.

"You both were good but that won't stop us! Now that my spell has reached 10 counters, it's final effect activates!" The spell flashed as 10 lights floated up and flashed.

"**Bond Between Light and Darkness **final effect is by paying half our life points and sending this card to the graveyard, I can summon our most powerful monster in my deck."

**Yami &amp; Hikari: 1600-800**

"Born from the depths of the dark underworld, shining with your brightening light. Combine to bring down all that stand in your way! Come forth! **The Chaos King - Zagato**!

A monster that was 9 feet tall appeared holding a staff as it's body was glittering with light and darkness.

**The Chaos King - Zagato: Lv. 10 DARK Spellcaster ATK: 4000/ DEF: 3800**

"What. The. Heck. Is. That!?" Yuya and Yuzu shouted as they looked at the monster with shock.

"This monster is the card Yami and I treasure most to prove our love for each other. Now his effect kicks in! When this card is successfully summoned, all cards on the field and in our hands except itself are sent to their respective graveyards. And for each monster, you lose 500 points." Hikari stated as every card flew straight to the graveyard with **Zagato** still on the field.

"There are 15 monsters in total so therefore you take 7500 points of damage!"

"GAAHHHH!" Yuya and Yuzu were pushed back and landed on their backs.

**Yuya &amp; Yuzu: 8000-500**

"Urgh! I can't stop here. I can't give up not now, not ever!" Yuya shouted as he struggled to get up.

"That won't be possible Yuya. My set card that was sent to the grave was **Fiend's Resurrection**. When this card is sent to the grave by a card effect, all Fiend type monsters that were sent to the grave by a card effect return to the field with their effects negated and cannot attack for the rest of this turn." Yami stated as his Dark World monsters returned.

Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World: Lv. 5 DARK Fiend ATK: 2300/ DEF: 1400

Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World: Lv. 4 DARK Fiend ATK: 1600/ DEF: 1300

Grapha, Dragon-Lord of Dark World: Lv. 7 DARK Fiend ATK: 2700/ DEF: 1800

Sillva, Warlord of Dark World: Lv. 5 DARK Fiend ATK: 2300/ DEF: 1400

"Also on the turn **Zagato **was summoned, it can't attack. So I'll end my turn. At this moment, **Zagato **gives us life equal to half the damage you took this turn. Now make your final move!"

**Turn 9**

**Yuya &amp; Yuzu: 500**

**Yuya Hand: 0**

**Yuzu Hand: 0**

**Yami &amp; Hikari: 4550**

**Yami Hand: 0**

**Hikari Hand: 0**

"M-My turn." Yuya's fingers were about to let him draw his card but then he notices that they are struggling. "W-Why won't my hand let me draw?"

'C-Can I even win this? I might as well give up.' Yuya thought looking down.

_"Yuya! Remember when you feel like crying laugh. The more you push, the more it will come back. If you are frozen in fear you can't do anything. Have courage and step forward if you want to win son." _Yuya remembered his father's words and started to look up.

"That's right. Thanks dad." Yuya stood up and looked at his pendant. He then looked at Yuzu who was struggling to get up. Yuya ran up to her and said,"Yuzu! Are you okay?"

"Yes Yuya, I'm fine. You don't have to worry." Yuzu replied.

"You know, there's been something I wanted to say for a while." Yuya began.

"Huh?" Yuzu looked at Yuya with confusion.

"Ever since I met you, I been getting this weird feeling from you. How should I say this?" Yuya said looking away for something to say.

"What are you trying to say?" Yuzu asked.

Yuya closed in to her ear and whispered,"I love you, Yuzu." Yuzu gasped in shock as she blushed hard but then closed her eyes and began to say,"I love you too, Yuya. Even if you are cool, stupid, or my friend."

Yuya's eyes widened as Yuzu leaned as she kissed Yuya in the lips. Many girls in the crowd were either awed or jealous of them and the boys were also jealous. Yami and Hikari smiled at this.

Yuzu leaned back and told Yuya,"Lets win this Yuya."

Yuya made a smile and said,"Sure, we'll win this turn. My turn. Swing pendulum! More and more!" As Yuya drew his card, he smirked. "It's here!"

"Ladies and gentlemen! Right now I'll show you the most amazing Magic show you've seen in this world! I play the spell Magician's Card. This card can only be played when I have no other cards on my field and is the only card in my hand. I can draw as many cards as my opponent controls and then reveal them. Our lovely couple here controls 5 cards in total. So that means I draw 5 new cards." As Yuya drew, his pendent started to glow as the top 5 cards glowed. "The cards I've drawn are Timegazer Magician, Stargazer Magician, **Performapal Helping Crane**, **Magic Return**, and finally Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

Students cheered as Yuya revealed his cards.

"I, using the Scale 1 Stargazer Magician and the Scale 8 Timegazer Magician, set the Pendulum Scale!" Yuya cried placing his pendulum cards on his duel disk as the word "PENDULUM" appeared in rainbow letters.

"Now I can summon any monsters between lv 2 to 7 at the same time!" Yuya said as 2 columns of blue light appear between Yuya and in them were Stargazer with the number 1 below and Timegazer with number 8 below. As they stopped mid-air, a giant pendulum of Yuya's pendent appeared.

"Swing, Pendulum of the Soul! Draw an arc of light across the ether! PENDULUM SUMMON! Come forth! My monsters!" Yuya chanted as 2 lights shot out of a blue portal.

"**Performapal Helping Crane** and finally Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yuya yelled as his 2 monsters appear before him.

**Performapal Helping Crane: Lv. 3 EARTH Winged-Beast ATK: 1400/ DEF: 300**

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon: Lv. 7 DARK Dragon/Pendulum ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000

Yuya closed his eyes and then opened them filled with confidence to win while smiling. "I activate **Helping Crane's **effect! By banishing this card from play, I can summon one monster from either player's graveyard at the cost of negating it's effects and reducing it's ATK and DEF to zero onto my side of the field. Return! Mozarta the Melodious Maestra!"

Mozarta the Melodious Maestra: Lv. 8 LIGHT Fairy ATK: 2600-0/ DEF: 2000-0

"Why'd you summon Yuzu's monster? This current situation won't make a difference." Yami stated.

"Because now I play my final card. The spell I showed you was **Magic Return**. It's effect is that when activated, I can banish one magic card from either player's graveyard and use it's effect as if that card was my own. The card that I banish is from Yuzu's graveyard...Polymerization!" Many students said 'EHHHH?' wondering of why Yuya would make such a move.

"Polymerization!? But you don't have any fusion monsters!" Hikari stated.

(Song: Burn by Bullettrain)

"You're right but this is my power and my way of dueling. The cards I fuse are Mozarta the Melodious Maestra and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. Genuis of the Melody, become one with the dragon of mystery and give birth to a new power! Fusion Summon! Come Forth, dragon of the singing melody. **Odd-Eyes Melodic Dragon**!"Yuya's new red dragon consisted of a single melody note on it's chest and was given Mozarta's eyes combined with Odd-Eyes.

**Odd-Eyes Melodic Dragon: Lv. 8 LIGHT Dragon/Fusion ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2500**

"T-This is..." Yami began.

"A 3000 ATK Fusion monster." Hikari finished.

"But this still won't change anything. Even if you summoned a new monster, we can still win this." Hikari stated.

Yuya smirked. "You should know that **Odd-Eyes Melodic Dragon **effect is that when this card is successfully summoned, all my opponent's monster's lose their effects and this card can attack all monsters that share the same attribute such as all your DARK monsters." Yami and Hikari's eyes widened in shock.

Yuya offered a hand to Yuzu and asked,"Alright Yuzu, ready to win this?"

"Of course! Yuya, let's do it!" taking Yuya's hand as Yuya lifted her up bridal style and jumped on the Fusion monster's back. "**Odd-Eyes Melodic Dragon **other effect activates, when this card battles a lv 5 or higher monster, that monster loses half it's ATK points. Go! **Odd-Eyes Melodic Dragon**! With your beautiful melodious eyes strike down all and bring smiles. SHINING MELODY BURST!" Yuya and Yuzu cried simultaneously as a burst of notes shoot from the dragon destroying all the monsters.

"GAHHHH!" Yami and Hikari shouted as they were forced back by the impact.

**Yuya &amp; Yuzu: 500 (Winners)**

**Yami &amp; Hikari: 4550-0**

Yuya and Yuzu kissed each other in the lips as the Solid Vision disappeared and the students were cheering and awing.

"Well done you two. That was a splendid and fantastic duel!" The teacher stated.

"Thanks!" Yuya and Yuzu said together.

They both walked up to the Light and Dark couple and thanked them for the duel.

The Next Day during lunchtime

Yuya was sitting on a bench in his usual spot and was about to eat when suddenly the familiar pink-haired girl walks up to him and pecks a kiss on his cheek. "Hey Yuya!"

"Hey Yuzu. You're looking good today." Yuzu blushed and sat down next to him and then began to lean on his shoulder.

'Maybe this won't be so bad after all. Everything is perfect.' Yuya said in his thoughts.

**Bolded Cards**

Bond Between Light and Darkness: Continuous Spell Card

For each Light of Dark-type monster that was Normal or Special Summoned, place one Light and Dark counter(Max: 10) on this card. When a LIGHT or DARK monster is destroyed(either by battle or card effect), place one Light and Dark counter on this card. When this card reaches 10 counters, pay half your life points and send this card to the grave to special summon The Chaos King - Zagato from your deck.

The Chaos King - Zagato: Lv. 10 DARK Spellcaster ATK: 4000/ DEF: 3800

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by the effect of "Bond Between Light and Darkness". When this card is successfully Special Summoned, all cards on the field and all player's hands except itself are sent to their respective graveyards. And for each monster, your opponent loses 500 life points and also it can't for the rest of this turn. Finally, for the amount of effect damage your opponent took this turn, gain half the amount to your life points.

Fiend's Resurrection: Continuous Spell Card

When this card is sent to the grave by a card effect, all Fiend type monsters that were sent to the grave by a card effect return to the field with their effects negated and cannot attack for the rest of this turn.

Performapal Helping Crane: Lv. 3 EARTH Winged-Beast ATK: 1400/ DEF: 300

When this card is Special Summoned, banish this card from play then you can summon one monster from either player's graveyard at the cost of negating it's effects and reducing it's ATK and DEF to zero onto your side of the field.

Magic Return: Normal Spell Card

You can banish one magic card from either player's graveyard and use it's effect as if that card was your own.

Odd-Eyes Melodic Dragon: Lv. 8 LIGHT Dragon/Fusion ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2500

When this card is successfully summoned, all your opponent's monster's lose their effects and this card can attack all monsters that share the same attribute. When this card battles a lv 5 or higher monster, that monster loses half it's ATK points.

**OMG! This tag duel took me a long time to make. I was always thinking about how to make this a Fruitshipping story so I decided to speed up their relationship to boyfriend and girlfriend. So please be sure to rate and review this chapter. See ya Folks.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer is on the first page and any bolded cards are mine. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 7:**

Yuya was at home rethinking of some events that have happened over the past 5 weeks. He defeated Reiji Akaba, his school's best duelist, schooled Sawatari, and got himself a girlfriend. For once in his life, he was really happy about this. "Man! These past few weeks have been amazing so far."

Yuya then started to lay down and close his eyes.

"Yuya's dream"

"Where am I?"Yuya wondered until a person in a robe that covered his eyes showed up.

"Yuya Sakaki. Although You now claim the dragon, you do not know of the consequences." the hooded man said.

"What are you talking about? Who are you!?" Yuya yelled but was grabbed from behind by another man in robes.

"There's no need to struggle. This won't hurt a bit." a dark aura appeared and went inside Yuya as he was screaming in pain.

"It has been done. Now return to your world and accept the consequences. But rest assured, this power will be helpful at night."

"Back in Yuya's room"

Yuya screamed as he felt his chest burning as a dark aura surrounded him. "Gah! What's happening to me!?" Yuya got off his bed and on his knees. The dark aura began to flare more and change his appearance. As the aura died down, he now wore dark colored clothes that look worn out along with his eyes turning from crimson to the same piercing grey color and also his hair spiked up with the dual-color of black and purple. His pendant was still on his neck.

"What happened?" the changed Yuya looked at himself in the mirror and was shocked about his new look. "What is this? Who am I?"

"Yuya! Are you okay? I heard you scream so I thought I would know wh-" Yoko looked at the new Yuya and said,"Who the hell are you!? What did you do to my son!?"

"Mom! Don't freak out. It's me Yuya." Yuya replied.

"There's no way your Yuya. Not even close. Get out! NOW!" Yoko screamed as Yuya was shocked that his own mother didn't know it was him and he went out the window with his duel disk.

3 hours later

Yuya was lurking through the dark shadows of the alleyways during the night to avoid being seen. "How could this have happened!? Why do I look like this?" Yuya said looking at a broken nearby mirror.

"What can I do now? My mother just yelled at me to get out and probably my friends won't recognize me. What now?" Yuya sat down and started to look at his cards. Just as he was about to take out his deck, his deck box glowed that showed another deck.

"What this? Phantom Knights?" Yuya said looking at the cards he got.

'Hmm. If I am going to stay like this forever, I might as well do something about this.' Yuya thought. As the sun began to come up, his aura flared up again and return him to normal. "W-What? Huh? What just happened? I'm normal now! What is this consequence that man was talking about?" Yuya then gasped as he realized that what the hooded man meant.

_"Rest assure, this power will be helpful at night."_

"If this is going to keep happening every night, I might as well get used to it."

25 minutes later

After Yuya came through the door, Yoko run to him and hugged him saying that she was worried. As Yuya and Yoko went to his room, he explained about what happened. After being shocked of the news that she yelled at his own son, she apologized and Yuya comforted her. After their conversation, Yuya is getting ready for school as he was rushing down and taking a waffle an out the door.

As Yuya was walking, he started thinking about his dark power. 'This power could most likely ruin my life if I don't know what's going on. It could even be a real nuisance at night.'

His thoughts were interrupted as a certain girlfriend was covering his eyes with her hands and saying "Guess Who."

"Oh hey Yuzu."

"Hi Yuya. So ready for the day?"

"I guess so, it would be boring if you weren't around." Yuya said as he laid her a peck on her cheek.

Ever since the tag duel with Yami and Hikari, Yuya and Yuzu were known as the cutest and newest couple in their school when they confessed their love.

30 minutes later at the school

Class went by the same as usual. Yuya was having trouble when it comes to high level math and science. As the day went on, it was time for duel period and there was a big commotion about something. As Yuya and Yuzu got closer to the commotion, they then listened in to one of the teacher announcing something.

"Alright students! Settle down! As you all know, there has been an announcement from LEO Corporations about a tournament that will be held in 2 months. The tournament is called the Miami Championship. As you all know, this tournament was announced to determine the best duelist in this city. So if you are all up for it, feel free to be able to sign up and compete."

Students started cheering about this championship. Yuya was confused about what this was. "Miami Championship? What's that?"

"It's this championship that is announced every year for duelists to compete in. It's what determines them to be the champion." Yuzu replied.

"Really? That sounds kinda fun since I've never been to a tournament with alot of competition." Yuya said.

After school

As school was over, Yuya was walking home as he saw the sun was about to set. For the first time, he tries his best to avoid Yuzu from seeing him transform into his otherself after saying to her that he will see her later. "Now I just need to find a good hiding spot and...Yes!" As Yuya entered an alleyway behind a trashcan, his aura flared as he underwent the transformation again back to his otherself.

"If I'm going to be like this, I'm gonna need a mask and another pair of goggles." Yuya went to a nearby shop and bought a mask and a pair of goggles at a cheap price. After putting them on, he jumped up to the rooftops and began to run from one rooftop to another. Just as he was about to jump to another rooftop, he heard a scream nearby. He looked down and saw 3 guys robbing a bank and getting away. Yuya followed them and found them parked near a warehouse in the docks.

"Man! You should have seen the looks on their faces, they didn't even stand a chance against us." Thug 2 said.

"Yea man! That has got to be the easiest robbery we've done." Thug 3 said.

"Well guys. That's the 4th robbery this week and there has been no one to stop us." Thug 1 said.

"Actually. You're days of robbing banks are over." Yuya said with his mask and goggles on.

"Who the hell are you kid? You shouldn't be hanging around here." Thug 2 said.

"Can we just take care of this kid before he calls the cops on us?" Thug 3 asked.

"Not yet. Say kid let's have deal, join our crew and we will forget about this." Thug 1 said.

"Actually" Yuya lifted his left arm equipped with his new duel disk for night and activating it. "I prefer to take out scum like you three."

"Then I guess we have no choice but to take you out. Guys! Let's show this kid his place." Thug 1 said activating his duel disk along with his two partners.

"No one messes with the Dragon Dominators." Thug 2 said.

"DUEL!"

A couple of turns later

**Turn 4**

**The Dark Duelist: 4000**

**Hand: 0**

**The Dominators: 4000**

**Thug 1 Hand: 0**

**Thug 2 Hand: 1**

**Thug 3 Hand: 5**

The duel started with Thug 1 taking the 1st turn, Yuya, Thug 2, and Thug 3. Yuya currently has 1 monster facedown along with 5 facedown cards. Thug 1 has Five-Headed Dragon on the field. Thug 2 has 2 Curse of Dragons from using 2 Ancient Rules. And Thug 3 is about to start his turn.

2x Curse of Dragon: Lv. 5 DARK Dragon ATK: 2000/ DEF: 1500

Five-Headed Dragon: Lv. 12 DARK Dragon/Fusion ATK: 5000/ DEF: 5000

"My turn." Thug 3 drew and began his move.

"I activate Polymerization. I fuse two Thunder Dragons from my hand and summon Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon!"

Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon: Lv. 7 LIGHT Thunder ATK: 2800/ DEF: 2100

"Next I play Dragon's Mirror! I banish 2 Thunder Dragons and summon another Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon!"

2x Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon: Lv. 7 LIGHT Thunder ATK: 2800/ DEF: 2100

"I activate Dragon's Gunfire to inflict 800 points of damage!"

**The Dark Duelist: 4000-3200**

As the attack hit, Yuya didn't even flinch as he swiped some dust off his shoulder. The Dominators were shocked of what they just witnissed.

"I-I end my turn." Thug 3 stated.

**Turn 5**

**The Dark Duelist: 3200**

**Hand: 0**

**The Dominators: 4000**

**Thug 1 Hand: 0**

**Thug 2 Hand: 1**

**Thug 3 Hand: 1**

"U-Uh okay my turn." Thug 1 drew his card quickly and then smirked.

"Heh. I play Heavy Storm to destroy your entire field of spell and traps."

As the card was played, a huge storm came and blew away every one of Yuya's spell and traps.

"This time it's over for you! Battle! First, Curse of Dragon will destroy your pathetic monster!"

As Curse of Dragon destroyed Yuya's monster, it was revealed to be Cyber Jar.

"Cyber Jar's effect is that when this card is flipped, all monsters are destroyed and we draw 5 cards for any lv 4 or below monsters and special summon them. Initiate Self-Destruct!" Yuya yelled as Cyber Jar exploded wiping out all the Dominator's dragons until.

"Not so fast! I play **Dragon Defender**'s effect from my hand! By sending this card to the graveyard, One dragon on our field prevents destruction this turn. I choose Five-Headed Dragon. But when using this effect, we can't special summon this turn." Thug 2 said as he discarded.

All players drew and looked at their hands. Yuya made an emotionless face as he did not draw any monsters and the Dominators were not allowed to special summon.

"Alright, Finish Him! Five-Headed Dragon!."

As the attack was about to hit, Yuya made his move. "From my graveyard, I activate 3 magic cards."

"EHHHH!? Magic Cards from the graveyard!?" The trio yelled.

"When recieving a direct attack, I can summon 3 Phantom Knights of Shadow Veil from my graveyard as lv 4 normal monsters in DEF mode."

3x Phantom Knights of Shadow Veil: Lv. 4 DARK Warrior ATK: 0/ DEF: 300

"But that won't help you! Destroy a Shadow Veil, Five-Headed Dragon!" Thug 1 cried.

"I place one card facedown and end my turn. Now! Make your final move so we can end this."

**Turn 6**

**The Dark Duelist: 3200**

**Hand: 5**

**The Dominators: 4000**

**Thug 1 Hand: 5**

**Thug 2 Hand: 6**

**Thug 3 Hand: 6**

"Alright then. Since you guys want to get this over with then fine by me. I overlay both my Shadow Veils in order to build the overlay network!" The two Shadow Veils turned purple before going into a galaxy portal and Yuya starts the summoning chant. "Fang's of pitch-black darkness rise up against the foolish oppression! Descend now! XYZ SUMMON! Come forth! Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon!"

Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon: RANK 4 DARK Dragon/Xyz ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000

"This guy's an Xyz duelist!? But how!? Only some LDS students can use Xyz summoning." Thug 2 exclaimed.

"I have my ways. Unfortunately for you guys, it's time I wrapped this up! I activate Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon's effect! By using one overlay unit, it can halve the ATK of an opponent's lv 5 or higher monster until the end of the turn and increase it's ATK by that amount! Treason Discharge!"

Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon ATK: 2500-5000

Five-Headed Dragon ATK: 5000-2500

"Oh this can't be happening!" The trio exclaimed.

"I'm not done yet! I detach another overlay unit to activate my dragon's effect! Treason Discharge!" Yuya cried.

Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon ATK: 5000-6250

Five-Headed Dragon ATK: 2500-1250

"6250 ATK POINTS!?"

"Battle. Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon attack Five-Headed Dragon! Revolt of the lightning! DISOBEY!" Yuya cried.

"GAAHHHH! OOF!" The trio landed on their backs unconscious.

**The Dark Duelist: 3200(Winner)**

**The Dominators: 0**

Thug 3 was still conscious as he struggled to get up. "W-Who are you?"

"You can call me, The Dark Duelist from here on. See ya around punks." Yuya said as he walked out the door and threw a white card at the thug knocking him unconscious.

30 minutes later

Yuya watched from a building away from the scene as officers arrested the Dragon Dominators and picked up the white card left by Yuya.

"Well. What have we got?" The chief asked as he took the white card as it read "Courtesy of The Dark Duelist".

"The Dark Duelist? Hmmm." The chief wondered.

Back to Yuya, he jumped down an alleyway and called his mother telling her that he maybe late to get back home. After calling his mother, he roamed the city searching for any more crime. After 3 more duels of defeating criminal gangs with Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, he checked the time as it was now 2:04 A.M. As he was about to head home, he heard noises and spoke out,"I know you're there. Come out now!"

As if on cue, a girl that looked to be about the same age as Yuya with white, spiky hair that goes to the left came out. "So you heard where I was. Alright no more games! Now tell me, are you from Academia?"

"HUH? What are you talking about? What's Academia?" Yuya replied.

"Don't play dumb with me! I can tell from your look that you're from Academia in the Fusion Dimension. So tell me where you scum took Rin!" the mysterious girl yelled.

"Who are you, anyway?" Yuya asked.

"Hmph! My name is Azure and on behalf of me and my brother, tell me where you took Rin now or I'll have to force it out of you!" Azure yelled.

"Sorry, but you won't get anything from me. I activate the spell Phantom Mist." As soon as Yuya played his card, a shadow mist appeared and engulfed him.

As the mist cleared Yuya was nowhere to be found. When Azure saw this, she punched the wall and whispered,"I'll get you Academia scum. No matter what it takes, I'll find you!"

The Next Day in the morning

Before the school bell ring, students were chattering about last nights 4 incidents that involved The Dark Duelist. Yuya(Back in his normal form in the daytime) was feeling uncomfortable as rumors were spreading around the school as some girls said charming things about him and guys saying that he looks so cool.

'How did this ever come to be? I didn't even know that rumors about my appearance started going out this quickly. Well I guess I have to deal with it. But still, just who is this Azure girl and what is Academia?' Yuya thought.

"Hey Yuya!" Yuzu ran up to him as she pecked a kiss on Yuya's cheek.

"Oh hey Yuzu. What's up?" Yuya asked.

"Oh nothing much. Anyway did you hear about The Dark Duelist last night?" Yuzu asked.

"Uh yeah. Who would have thought that he stopped 4 criminal gangs." Yuya answered being careful not to reveal too much information.

As on cue, the school bell rang and the students were in there's assigned seats as the teacher walked in.

"All right class I know this is a short notice but today we are gonna have another new transfer student who recently moved here. Please come in." Students were whispering and murmuring about the new student beside Yuya. As the student walked in, Yuya took a glimpse and his eyes widened as he saw the same girl from last night. 'Oh you've got to be kidding me.' Yuya thought as he put his head down.

Azure wrote her name and said,"Hello, my name is Azure, nice to meet you all." As the introduction was over, the teacher started to give her a seat to the far right corner that is 3 desks away from Yuya. Azure made her way to her assigned seat and the teacher began class time.

Dueling Period

Yuya and Yuzu were making their way in the duel fields looking for a duel until they came upon Azure who seems to be dueling the school's number 1 bully, Tom Todoroki. They checked the stats and it seemed like Tom had the edge.

**Turn 3**

**Azure: 3000**

**Hand: 2**

**Tom: 4000**

**Hand: 2**

Azure currently had Defender of the Ice Barrier and Neo Aqua Madoor in DEF mode along with a facedown card. Tom had Gaia Dragon the Thunder Charger and recently summoned Gagaga Cowboy in DEF mode.

Defender of the Ice Barrier: Lv. 3 WATER Aqua/Tuner ATK: 200/ DEF: 1600

Neo Aqua Madoor: Lv. 6 WATER Spellcaster ATK: 1200/ DEF: 3000

Gaia Dragon, the Thunder Charger: RANK 7 WIND Dragon/Xyz ATK: 2600/ DEF: 2100

Gagaga Cowboy: RANK 4 EARTH Warrior/Xyz ATK: 1500/ DEF: 2400

"Alright now! Get ready girly. I activate** Xyz Crack**! Since I control 2 Xyz monsters, I can negate one monster's effect on the field and then target 1 monster on my field to gain 600 ATK and the ability to attack twice this turn. I choose your Defender to ose it's effect and have Gaia gain 600 ATK."

Gaia Dragon, the Thunder Charger ATK: 2600-3200

"Battle! I attack both your monsters." Tom called out.

"I activate my trap **Tidal Guard**. Since I only control WATER monsters, this card prevents them from destruction but are destroyed at the end of my turn." Azure stated calmly.

"But you will still take damage from my dragon's attack." The two water monsters were protected by tidal waves as Gaia Dragon pierced through them dealing damage.

**Azure: 3000- 1800-1600**

"Heh. You lucked out this turn. I activate my Cowboy's effect! By using one overlay unit, you take 800 points of damage."

**Azure: 1600-800**

"I will now end my turn." Tom stated.

**Turn 4**

**Azure: 800**

**Hand: 2**

**Tom: 4000**

**Hand: 2**

"Then it's my turn." Azure wordlessly drew her card.

"I activate Fissure to destroy your Cowboy." the ground below Gagaga Cowboy cracked open as he fell down.

"I play my spell, **Mirror Illusion. **This cuts the level of one monster on my field in half and then summons a token of the targeted monster with it's current level."

Neo Aqua Madoor LV: 3

Madoor Token LV: 3

"Now! I tune my lv. 3 Defender with my lv. 3 Neo Aqua Madoor and lv. 3 token!" As Defender turned into 3 green rings Madoor followed going through the rings as Azure began the chant,"Feel the blizzard! Level 9! Prepare to be frozen solid! Take flight, Trishula, DRAGON OF THE ICE BARRIER!"

Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier: Lv. 9 WATER Dragon/Synchro ATK: 2700/ DEF: 2000

"So you Synchro Summoned. So what. What can that thing do to me?" Tom mocked, unimpressed.

"You'll see. Witness Trishula's terrifying effect! When this card in Synchro summoned, I can target a card from your hand, field, and graveyard and then banish them." Azure stated which made Tom's eyes widen as three of his cards were banished.

"I activate **Miracle Synchro Tuning**. This card allows me to banish a tuner and non-tuner from my grave and use those monsters to summon the required Synchro monster from my Extra Deck. I now tune my lv. 3 Defender with my lv. 6 Neo Aqua Madoor! Spread your wings mighty beast. Break free from your chains. Take me towards a path to victory! Synchro Summon! LEVEL 9! Take Flight, Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon!"

Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon: Lv. 9 LIGHT Dragon/Synchro ATK: 2500/ DEF: 3000

"NO! I can't lose to you!" Tom complained.

"Well that was your mistake of challenging me. Now! Prepare to feel the power of my dragons! Battle! Azure-Eyes and Trishula! Finish this fool off!" The dragon's fired their beams as they reduced Tom's LP to zero

**Azure: 800(Winner)**

**Tom: 0**

Students around were cheering for Azure as she just ignored them and walked away.

"What an amazing dueist she is." Yuzu commented.

'Azure, huh? I wonder who you really are and what you're not telling me.' Yuya thought.

**Bolded Cards**

Dragon Defender: Lv. 5 EARTH Dragon ATK: 1300/ DEF: 1800

When a card effect is activated, you can send this card(from your hand)to the graveyard to target one Dragon-Type monster on the field and prevent it's destruction for this turn. After this card effect resolves, you cannot special summon this turn.

Xyz Carck: Normal Spell

If you control 2 or more Xyz monsters, negate one monster's effect on the field and then target one other monster on your field to gain 600 ATK and the ability to attack twice this turn.

Mirror Illusion: Continuous Spell

Target one monster on your field, cut it's lv in half an then summon a token with the same lv of the targeted monster.

Miracle Synchro Tuning: Normal Spell

Banish from your graveyard a tuner and non-tuner monster and use those monsters to special summon the required Synchro monster from your Extra Deck.(This is treated as a Synchro Summon.)

**Hey guys. Before you review this chapter, thank SignerStardust for suggesting me to using his OC Azure in my story. Thank you SignerStardust(if you're reading this) for suggesting and letting me use Azure. So please rate and review about what you think of the chapter. See ya folks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer is on the first page. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 8:**

3 weeks have passed since Yuya saw Azure's duel. The school days during daytime and crime fighting at nighttime have been going well but during the night, a certain someone is hunting Yuya at night. That's right. Azure has been trying to find Yuya as the Dark Duelist but Yuya always manages to cover his tracks and switch appearances. But ever since he has been dueling with his two split personalities, his win rates have increased to 58% after 48 duels won since he first arrived in Maiami City. But now! It seems another duelist has arrived in town.

Shadow's POV

A boy that looks around 14 with black and white hair wearing a black t-shirt and dark jeans was now unpacking his stuff at and apartment with his mother. But what's shocking is that his eyes were blue and green due to heterochromia. He also wears a pendent on his neck that is similar to Yuya's but the crystal is black. His name is Shadow Kaze. As the unpacking was done, his mother told him to get ready for his first day of school. "Mom! I'm heading out now!"

"Be sure to get back safely and have fun!" his mom shouted.

10 minutes later

"Have fun? Tch. I never have fun when it comes to dueling. What I want is a real challenge. Someone that can put up a good fight." Shadow whispered to himself while walking to school. As he walked towards the school gates with his eyes closed, he opened his eyes to look at his new school for a while. "Well. It's now or never."

30 minutes later

As the school bell rang, Shadow made his introduction to the class and was sitting in front of Yuya. As class went on, he got bored and kept complaining in his head for class to be over with. As if on cue, the bell rang signaling that it's lunch time as everyone left and went outside to eat.

Lunch Period

Yuya's POV

Yuya was just sitting in his usual spot and was ready to eat one of his mother's favorite foods. "Itadakimasu!" Just as he was about to eat, Yuzu walked from behind and covered his eyes once again and saying "Guess who?". "Seriously Yuzu? We keep doing this everyday and I know this is getting tiresome." Yuya said.

"What? So you're saying I'm not fun to be around with?" Yuzu pouted after taking her hands off Yuya.

"Not after I do this." Yuya pulled Yuzu and then kissed her in the lips. "That's always a good way to keep to smiling."

"You're right, but there's one thing I need to ask you." Yuzu said with a serious voice. "Huh? What? Is something wrong?" Yuya asked.

"I want to know...where have you been in the last few weeks after school is over?" Yuzu questioned.

"Eh? U-Uh I was s-studying. Yeah. I was studying?" Yuya quickly answered. "Studying? I one time went over to your house and I asked your mom if you were home but she kept saying you were sleeping. But once I got to your room, you weren't there." Yuzu stated.

"You know you didn't have to come to my house to know where I was." Yuya stated. Suddenly, Yuzu pulls out a paper fan and hits him in the head. "Ow. What was that for!?" Yuya shouted. "I know that you're lying! Just tell me what you've been doing up late recently!" Yuzu yelled back.

Yuya hesitated for a moment before saying,"I'm sorry Yuzu, but I can't answer that." Yuzu started getting angry and hit his head before saying "You jerk! And unless you admit what you were doing, don't come to me!" and walking away to her female friends. "Ah! What am I going to do now?" Yuya said to himself.

Time Skip After School is Over

Yuya silently walked around the city and watching the sunset. He quickly found a dark alley and then transformed in the last minute into his darker self, Yuto. "Okay. Let's find some criminals for me to beat down." As soon as Yuto said that, he wall jumped the narrow area and then began parkouring on the buildings. In less than 3 hours, he beated down 3 criminals and then decided to go home until he caught a glimpse of his pink-haired girlfriend. He stopped and then walked to the edge and looked down. She seemed to be following...two of Sawatari's friends walking holding a grocery bag and discussing something.

"Wonder what this is all about, no matter I need to see where this is going." Yuto started to follow Yuzu and Sawatari's friends to what looked like a warehouse at the docks.

Yuzu's POV

"Sawatari!" Yuzu yelled at him as he almost dropped his dessert. "What was that you were saying? Me being your girlfriend? Not a chance! You are a second. No, a hundredth-rate duelist!" Sawatari offended by the insult, gets up and says,"If I can't have what I want, then I'll have to use force!"

Yuto's POV

Both readied their duel disks while Sawatari's friends lock up the door. "I'll show you how much of a fool you are to challenge me." Then suddenly, Sawatari's friend got knocked down by Yuto at the door who had his goggles and mask on. "Some duelist you are Shingo Sawatari. Always using cheap tactics to get what you want because you're the son of the next so-called mayor."

"Who the hell are you?" Sawatari questioned. "I'm the Dark Duelist." Yuto silently answered.

"The Dark Duelist, huh? So you're him?" Sawatari asked. "That's right. And I have to say for doing all this, you have to pay the price." Yuto activated his duel disk and prepared the duel.

"Huh? That's a weird duel disk but whatever. I'll show you the power of my new deck!" Sawatari yelled.

'New deck huh? Well that won't be an issue.' Yuto thought as he recalled that Sawatari originally used a dart shooter deck. "Hey wait! You can't just go interrupting in my duel!" Yuzu shouted but then grabbed her hand and said,"I can't let you get hurt. Let me do this."

"Hurry up and let's duel already, I'm getting tired of this!" Sawatari complained.

"DUEL!"

Shadow's POV

"Oh man! That school day was boring and more importantly, no one put up a good duel against me! Why does life hate me so much?" Shadow was walking by the docks when he caught a glimpse of Yuto. "Wonder who that is? Let's find out." Shadow ran and went inside and saw that the duel was about to start.

No one's POV

**Turn 1**

**The Dark Duelist: 4000**

**Hand: 5**

**Sawatari: 4000**

**Hand: 5**

"I'll take the first move." Yuto stated.

"That's fine. Because you'll need a head start while I have the advantage." Sawatari said with cockiness in his voice.

"I summon Phantom Knights of Dusty Robe."

Phantom Knights of Dusty Robe: Lv. 3 DARK Warrior ATK: 800/ DEF: 1000

"And since I control a lv 3 Phantom Knight on my field, I can special summon Phantom Knights of Silent Boots from my hand."

Phantom Knights of Silent Boots: Lv. 3 DARK Warrior ATK: 200/ DEF: 1200

"Phantom Knights? I've never even heard of those cards before." One of Sawatari's friends said. "Who cares! Those two monsters won't make a dent on me!" Sawatari shouted.

"Oh really? I overlay my lv 3 Phantom Knights to build the overlay network!" the two monsters turned purple before going into a galaxy portal. "Souls of warriors fallen on the battlefield, revive now and become light to rend the darkness! Xyz Summon! The Phantom Knights of Break Sword!"

The Phantom Knights of Break Sword: RANK 3 DARK Warrior ATK: 2000/ DEF: 1000

"So what I've heard was true, you really are an Xyz user. But this won't change things." Sawatari said.

"I set two cards facedown and end my turn." Yuto ignored Sawatari's comment and ended his turn.

"Just who is that guy?" Shadow questioned himself.

**Turn 2**

**The Dark Duelist: 4000**

**Hand: 1**

**Sawatari: 4000**

**Hand: 5**

"My turn, I draw!"

"Since you control a monster and I don't, I can summon Solar Wind Jammer from my hand with it's stats cut in half."

Solar Wind Jammer: Lv. 5 LIGHT Machine ATK: 800-400/ DEF: 2400-1200

"Now I tribute him to summon Mobius the Frost Monarch!"

Mobius the Frost Monarch: Lv. 6 WATER Aqua ATK: 2400/ DEF: 1000

"Now for his effect! When this card is successfully summoned, 2 spell or traps on your field are destroyed! Freezer Burst!" the monarch threw a blizzard of ice destroying Yuto's only 2 facedowns.

"Why stop there!? I now play Double Summon to summon once more this turn! Now I tribute Mobius to summon Mobius the Mega Monarch!"

Mobius the Mega Monarch: Lv. 8 WATER Aqua ATK: 2800/ DEF: 1000

"Hey! That monster has 8 stars. How were able to summon it without tributing two monsters!?" Yuzu yelled confused of what happened.

"Oh it's simple, my dear Yuzu. The Mega Monarch can be summoned with one less tribute by sacrificing it's original monarch form." Sawatari stated(he is doing that weird pose in the anime when he makes a name for himself).

"Now. Mobius! Attack his Break Sword! Imperial Charge!" Mobius destroyed Break Sword with those spikes the came out of it's elbows, shoulders, and knees.

**The Dark Duelist: 4000-3200**

"At this moment, Break Sword's effect activates. When this card leaves the field, I can summon it's Xyz materials as lv 4 monsters."

Phantom Knights of Dusty Robe: Lv. 3-4 DARK Warrior ATK: 800/ DEF: 1000

Phantom Knights of Silent Boots: Lv. 3-4 DARK Warrior ATK: 200/ DEF: 1200

"Fine. I'll set one card facedown and end my turn. It's over for you, on my next turn, I'll wipe out the rest of your LP." Sawatari said.

"There won't be a next turn for you." Yuto reassured.

"Hmm?" Sawatari wondered.

**Turn 3**

**The Dark Duelist: 3200**

**Hand: 1**

**Sawatari: 4000**

**Hand: 1**

"My turn. Draw. I honestly thought that you would put up more of a fight but I guess I misjudged you." Yuto said.

'What's this guy talking about? Does he have a monster that can take down that Monarch? If there is, then I have to see it.' Shadow thought hiding behind the door.

"You know you don't have to keep hiding back there." Yuto said surprising Shadow. "I knew you were there the whole time."

Shadow came out of his hiding spot and went inside. "So you're the Dark Duelist I've been hearing about."

"What does it matter to you?" Yuto questioned.

"HEY! Will you not start a conversation with that stranger! I just want to finish this!" Sawatari yelled with frustration.

"Hmph! If you want to end this, I'll gladly give it to you. I overlay my lv 4 Phantom Knights once again!" the two monsters turned purple once again before going into a galaxy portal. "Fang's of pitch-black darkness rise up against the foolish oppression! Descend now! XYZ SUMMON! Come forth! Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon!"

Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon: RANK 4 DARK Dragon/Xyz ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000

"Gah! No! Not him again!" Sawatari panicked. "W-Why do you have that card? D-Don't tell me. You are...Yuya Sakaki!" the other people gasped.

"Since you figured me out, I guess I have no choice." Yuto said as he took off his goggles and mask revealing his face.

"Y-Yuya! So this is what you've been doing!? Fighting crime and ignoring me in the afternoon!?" Yuzu yelled.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to reveal this part of me to you yet." Yuto replied silently with guilt.

What surprised him was that Yuzu ran up to him and hugged him while crying and leaning on his chest. "I don't care if you are Yuya or the Dark Duelist. Deep inside, you're still the same person I've known for a while."

"Thanks Yuzu. But first, I need to finish this." Yuto said turning around and facing Sawatari.

"Yuya Sakaki! You are an interesting duelist. I propose after this duel, I'll take you down in your true self." Shadow said with a grin of determination.

"Alright. It's a deal. Now! I activate Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon's effect! By using one overlay unit, it can halve the ATK of an opponent's lv 5 or higher monster until the end of the turn and increase it's ATK by that amount! Treason Discharge!"

Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon ATK: 2500-3900

Mobius the Mega Monarch ATK: 2800-1400

"NOOOO!" Sawatari yelled.

"I'm not done yet! I detach another overlay unit play his effect again. Treason Discharge!" Yuto cried.

Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon ATK: 3900-4600

Mobius the Mega Monarch ATK: 1400-700

"4600 ATK points! Nonononono!" Sawatari panicked.

"Battle! Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon. Attack Mobius the Mega Monarch! Revolt of the lightning! DISOBEY!"

**Sawatari: 4000-100**

"Now that we got this out of the way, I have no further business with you." Yuto said as he turned around and began to walk away.

"You fool! This duel is not over yet! I play my trap Ice Rage Shot! With this since an Aqua-type monster was destroyed, I can destroy your dragon and deal damage equal to your monster's ATK! Hahaha! Now that my victory is assured, Yuzu will be mine!"

"Using such cheap tactics, it's obviously child's play." Yuto said.

"From my graveyard I activate the continuous spell Phantom Death Spear. This card negates the activation of a Trap card and destroy it! And also! This deals 100 points of damage to my opponent." Yuto stated.

"Wait!Wait!Wait!Wait!Wait!Wait!Waiwaiwaiwai-!" Sawatari panicked.

"Experience the rage and sorrow of the battlefield with your own flesh!" The spear flew to Sawatari but missed his chest by an inch reducing the rest of his LP to zero.

**The Dark Duelist: 3200 (Winner)**

**Sawatari: 0**

"Grr! I'll make you pay for this! Guys! Get them!" As Sawatari's friends were told what to do, Yuto once again played his disappearing card, Phantom Mist but this time it engulfed Yuzu and Shadow along with himself.

25 minutes later on the rooftop

Shadow and Yuzu regained consciousness and saw Yuto sightseeing. "I guess...an explanation is needed." Yuto said as he turned around. They both nodded as Yuto just sighed and then told them about his dark power.

"I've gotta say, that power can be a nuisance at night." Shadow stated.

"I'm so sorry for yelling at you." Yuzu apologized.

"Hey it's alright. Besides I knew I can't keep anything a secret." Yuto reassured putting a hand over her shoulder.

Yuzu then checked her time and then started to panic. "OMG! It's past my curfew! If I don't get home by then, I'll be grounded."

"It's okay. I got this." Yuto reassured activating his duel disk and summoning his dragon. Yuto held Yuzu bridal style and then sat on his dragon preparing to take off.

"Do you need a ride home?" Yuto asked.

"Naw. My home is right around the corner. I'll be fine." Shadow replied.

Yuto's dragon took off and Shadow carefully went down the building and back to his apartment. "Yuya Sakaki, you've caught my interest."

The Next Day Duel Period

Yuya and Yuzu were walking around the dueling fields and checking the duels when Shadow came up to them. "Yuya. It's time for that deal from last night."

"Alright. But you wouldn't mind dueling in an Action Field do you?" Yuya smirked.

"Heh. You're on." Shadow agreed.

10 minutes later

After telling the teacher that they will be using an action field stadium, he agreed and later the stadium was set up. People from the school were sitting and watching this duel. Yuzu in fact was sitting in front of the seats to witness this duel upclose.

"Well you asked for this. Shadow! Let's give these people a duel that will blow their minds." Yuya said with a smile.

"Hmph! This duel won't last long. In fact, it will end in your defeat!" Shadow said as both duelists activated their duel disks. Shadow's duel disk is the same as all the other residents of Maiami City with the colors of black and purple.

"Action Field ON! Field Spell Castle of Chaos ACTIVATE!" The computer said as the Solid Vision activated and setted up the field.

"Duelist locked in battle! Kicking against the earth dancing in the air alongside their monsters! They storm through this field! Behold! This is newest and greatest evolution of dueling!"

"ACTION-"

"DUEL!"

**Turn 1**

**Yuya: 4000**

**Hand: 5**

**Shadow: 4000**

**Hand: 5**

"Let me reassure to you that I have never lost a duel before." Shadow said.

"Yeah? Well let's see you experience it first hand. I'll start. I summon Performapal Hip Hippo."

Performapal Hip Hippo: Lv. 3 EARTH Beast ATK: 800/ DEF: 800

"I now end my turn."

**Turn 2**

**Yuya: 4000**

**Hand: 4**

**Shadow: 4000**

**Hand: 5**

"My turn, draw!" Shadow drew and then smirked.

"Yuya Sakaki! From here on out, you will fall prey to my monsters so get ready!"

to be continued...

**Hey guys! Next chapter, Yuya's duel against Shadow will turn out to be a hard one because he has some cards that will surprise Yuya. Who will be victorious in the end? Find out next time. See ya Folks! Because the fun has just begun!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Back with a another chapter and this time, the duel between Yuya and Shadow continues on. As I said last chapter, Shadow's deck is fan-made by ghost83 who requested me to do this. So, hope you guys enjoy this.**

_Last time on Alternate Beginnings..._

_"Yuya Sakaki! From here on out, you will fall prey to my monsters so get ready!"_

**Chapter 9:**

**Turn 2**

**Yuya: 4000**

**Hand: 4**

**Shadow: 4000**

**Hand: 6**

Performapal Hip Hippo: Lv. 3 EARTH Beast ATK: 800/ DEF: 800

"From my hand, I play the continuous spell **N.A. First Scripture**. With this card once per turn, I can add a N.A. card from my deck to my hand. I'll add this." Shadow added and showed the card and looked liked...a pendulum card!?

"A pendulum monster!? But how!?" Yuya shouted as everyone in the crowd was shocked that someone other than Yuya possessed pendulum cards.

"I have my ways. Next I play another continuous spell known as **N.A. Third Scripture**. Now I can special summon any N.A. monster from my hand but is destroyed in the End Phase. I special summon **N.A. 65: Djinn Buster**." Shadow said as his monster came out.

**N.A. 65: Djinn Buster: Lv. 4 DARK Fiend/Pendulum ATK: 1300/ DEF: 0**

"Next I summon **N.A. 44: Sky Pegasus **from my hand."

**N.A. 44: Sky Pegasus: Lv. 4 LIGHT Beast/Pendulum ATK: 1800/ DEF: 1600**

"Battle! I'll have Djinn Buster attack Hip Hippo." Shadow's monster was about to hit Hip Hippo when Yuya grabbed a nearby action card.

"I activate the Action Spell Evade. This will negate your attack!"

"I don't think so! I activate Sky Pegasus monster effect! By switching him to DEF mode, your spell's effect is negated but you get to draw a card." Shadow stated as Sky Pegasus glowed gold then blue as Evade was negated.

"In that case." Yuya said as he grabbed another action card. "I play the Action Magic Miracle to prevent Hip Hippo's destruction and half the damage."

**Yuya: 4000-3750**

"I place two cards facedown and play the Action Spell Mirror Barrier on Djinn Buster to prevent his destruction and end my turn." Shadow stated as he started running after Yuya.

**Turn 2**

**Yuya: 3750**

**Hand: 5**

**Shadow: 4000**

**Hand: 1**

"Here goes. I draw! It's here!" Yuya drew and smirked.

"I, using the Scale 1 Stargazer Magician and the Scale 8 Timegazer Magician, set the Pendulum Scale!" Yuya cried placing his pendulum cards on his duel disk as the word "PENDULUM" appeared in rainbow letters.

"Now I can summon any monsters between lv 2 to 7 at the same time!" Yuya said as 2 columns of blue light appear between Yuya and in them were Stargazer with the number 1 below and Timegazer with number 8 below. As they stopped mid-air, a giant pendulum of Yuya's pendent appeared.

"Swing, Pendulum of the Soul! Draw an arc of light across the ether! PENDULUM SUMMON! Come forth, My monsters!" Yuya chanted as 3 lights shot out of a blue portal.

"Performapal Silver Claw, Performapal Whip Snake, and the main attraction Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yuya yelled as his three monsters appeared before him and everyone in the crowd was going nuts.

Performapal Silver Claw: Lv. 4 DARK Beast/Pendulum ATK: 1800/ DEF: 700

Performapal Whip Snake: Lv. 4 EARTH Reptile ATK: 1700/ DEF: 900

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon: Lv. 7 DARK Dragon/Pendulum ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2000

"Go! Yuya!" Yuzu shouted from the crowd.

"So that's Pendulum Summon? Interesting." Shadow commented.

"Let's start! I play Whip Snake's effect. One monster on your field switches it's ATK with it's DEF points till the end of this turn. I target Djinn Buster!" Whip Snake did a stare at Djinn Buster when Shadow quickly reacted.

"I activate Djinn Buster's effect! When one of your monster's effect activates, I can switch that monster and this card to DEF mode and negate that effect!" Djinn Buster swatted the eye stare away as it and Whip Snake gained blue auras.

"Alright then. Battle! Hip Hippo attack Djinn Buster!"

"I play my trap **N.A. Second Scripture**! With this, I can destroy an N.A. monster on my field and destroy one card on your field! I destroy Djinn Buster in order to destroy Silver Claw." Shadow stated as the two monsters bursted into pieces.

"Well here's something I've learned from pendulum cards in my last duels. Destroyed pendulum monsters don't go to the graveyard. They are sent to the Extra Deck." Yuya stated as he put Silver Claw into his Extra Deck.

"Oh? Well that's interesting because my monster was a pendulum monster so it goes to my Extra Deck too. And when Djinn Buster is destroyed, I can add an N.A. monster from my deck to my hand." Shadow said as he did the same and added another card from his deck to his hand.

Yuya grabbed a nearby Action Card and instantly played it. "I play the Action Spell **Aura Power **to give Hip Hippo 1500 ATK points until the End Phase."

Performapal Hip Hippo ATK: 800-2300

Hip Hippo jumped and trampled Sky Pegasus as it was sent to the Extra Deck.

"Now! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Direct Attack! Spiral Strike Burst!"

"No you don't! I play the Action Spell **Half Shut**! This card halves all the damage I would take this turn." Shadow stated as Odd-Eyes attack became smaller.

**Shadow: 4000-2750**

"That was good but that won't stop me from winning this duel." Shadow said as he got up.

"Yeah! I place one card facedown and end my turn."

**Turn 3**

**Yuya: 3750**

**Hand: 1**

**Shadow: 2750**

**Hand: 2 **

"Alright! My turn! Draw!"

"During my Standby Phase, my N.A. Scripture cards activate meaning i have to destroy an N.A. card from my hand or field. But I've got that part prepared because I play the continuous trap **N.A. Fourth Scripture**. This card negates all other Scripture cards effects on the field. And also, I can draw cards and gain LP equal to the amount that were negated." Shadow stated as he drew 3 extra cards and gained 3000 LP.

**Shadow: 2750-5750**

"That was a good move but this duel is far from over!" Yuya shouted.

"I agree and I think it's time I do this by your book. Watch! I, set the Scale 3 **N.A. 32 Shark Drake **the Scale 5 **N.A 39** **Hope Warrior**, set the Pendulum Scale!" Shadow cried placing his pendulum cards on his duel disk as the word "PENDULUM" appeared in rainbow letters. 2 columns of blue light appear between Shadow and in them were Shark Drake with the number 3 below and Hope Warrior with number 5 below.

"Another duelist who can use pendulum cards. But that won't be enough! the scales are between 3 and 5 therefore you can only summon lv 4 monsters." Yuya pointed out.

Shadow smirked and said,"Don't judge a book by it's cover. Hope Warrior's pendulum effect activates! When there is another N.A. pendulum monster in my other pendulum zone, this card's scale increases to 10 until the end of this turn." Hope Warrior's scale number went from 5 to 10. "Now with this I can summon monsters between lv 4 to 9 at the same time!"

"Swing, Pendulum of Potential! Bring forth creatures hidden away in the cracks of time and space! PENDULUM SUMMON! Come forth my allies!" Shadow chanted as 5 lights shot out of the portal.

**"From my Extra Deck! N.A. 65: Djinn Buster and N.A. 44: Sky Pegasus! And from my hand! N.A. 9: Dyson, N.A. 105: Rebel Boxer, and my very own ace N.A. 107: Tachyon Warrior!"**

**N.A. 65: Djinn Buster: Lv. 4 DARK Fiend/Pendulum ATK: 1300/ DEF: 0**

**N.A. 44: Sky Pegasus: Lv. 4 LIGHT Beast/Pendulum ATK: 1800/ DEF: 1600**

**N.A. 9: Dyson: Lv. 9 LIGHT Machine/Pendulum ATK: 2800/ DEF: 3000**

**N.A. 105: Rebel Boxer: Lv. 6 FIRE Warrior/Pendulum ATK: 2500/ DEF: 1600**

**N.A. 107: Tachyon Warrior: Lv. 8 LIGHT Dragon/Pendulum ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2500**

'Ah man. I'm in a tough situation here I need to get out of this somehow.' Yuya thought as he looked at the 5 powerful N.A. monsters.

"Let me give you an answer of what N.A. stands for. Numeron Agents. These monsters were created from their original forms as Numbers. And now to taste their power." Shadow said.

"Not if i have anything to say about it. I play the trap **Pendulum Draw**! Since my opponent special summoned two or more monsters for every 2 pendulum cards on the field, I can draw one card from my deck. And this effect cannot be negated. There are a total of 10 of them so therefore I can draw 5 cards!" Yuya stated as he picked up a fully refreshed hand.

"Fine but that won't stop me! I play Shark Drake's pendulum effect! It lowers a monster on your field by 1000 points and can't be destroyed in battle. I choose Odd-Eyes." Shadow pointed as Odd-Eyes roared in pain.

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon ATK: 2500-1500

"Battle! Djinn Buster attacks Hip Hippo!"

"I play the Action Spell Great Escape! This card instantly ends the battle!"

"I play Sky Pegasus' effect to negate your card's effect!"

**Yuya: 3750-3250**

"N.A. 9: Dyson will attack directly!"

"What!?" Yuya said with shock.

"Dyson's effect is that if all you're monster's total ATK surpass this card, it can attack you directly!" Shadow stated as Dyson fired shots at Yuya.

**Yuya: 3250-1850**

"Lucky for you, you only take half the damage from Dyson's attack. Now Rebel Boxer will attack Odd-Eyes!" Shadow yelled but was stopped as Yuya grabbed yet another Action Card.

"I play the Action Spell **Redirection**! This switches the attack target of one monster to another on my side of the field. I choose Whip Snake!" Rebel Boxer's attack was redirected and destroyed Whip Snake which was still in DEF mode.

"Fine then. Tachyon Warrior! Attack Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Tachyon Spiral of Destruction!"

"GAAHHH! Oof."

**Yuya: 1850-350**

"This is the end for you! I play Rebel Boxer's effect! I can destroy this card and one monster on your field and deal damage equal to the difference between our monsters. The difference is 1000 so therefore you lose!" Rebel Boxer bursts into flames and destroyed itself and Odd-Eyes.

"NO!" Yuzu yelled as the crowd was prepared for Yuya's defeat.

"Not yet." As the smoke cleared, Yuya was still standing with his LP cut in half.

**Yuya: 350-175**

"But how!" Shadow shouted demanding for an explanation.

"I played **Performapal Nurse Rabbit's** effect. When I take effect damage by sending this card to the top of my Extra Deck and paying half my LP, all damage is negated." The crowd sighed as Yuya was saved.

"Hmph! I've gotta say Yuya Sakaki. You are a very interesting duelist but in the end, you would have never put up a good fight. On my next turn, I'll completely obliterate you." Shadow said with confidence.

"There won't be a next turn because the fun has just begun!" Yuya said his catchphrase.

"If you say so because I place one card facedown and end my turn."

**Turn 4**

**Yuya: 175**

**Hand: 7**

**Shadow: 5750**

**Hand: 0**

"I guess it's time for us to finish this. I draw! It's here!" Yuya said as he smirked.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! I, Yuya Sakaki, will finish this duel off with a bang! With my currently set Scale 1 Stargazer Magician and the Scale 8 Timegazer Magician, I can summon any monsters between lv 2 to 7 at the same time!" Both Stargazer and Timegazer bowed before Yuya chanted once more.

"Swing, Pendulum of the Soul! Draw an arc of light across the ether! PENDULUM SUMMON! Come forth, My monsters!" Yuya chanted as 5 lights shot out of a blue portal.

"From my hand are Performapal Warrior Tiger, Performapal Drumming Kong and my Extra Deck Performapal Silver Claw, **Performapal Nurse Rabbit**, and the main attraction Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

Performapal Silver Claw: Lv. 4 DARK Beast/Pendulum ATK: 1800/ DEF: 700

**Performapal Nurse Rabbit: Lv. 3 EARTH Beast/Pendulum ATK: 1000/ DEF: 400**

Performapal Warrior Tiger: Lv. 4 EARTH Beast-Warrior ATK: 1700/ DEF: 500

Performapal Drumming Kong: Lv. 5 EARTH Beast/Pendulum ATK: 1600/ DEF: 900

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon: Lv. 7 DARK Dragon/Pendulum ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2000

"Impressive but futile. I play the trap **Final** **Pendulum Battle**! This is a special card only used for battling Pendulum Duelists. Since my opponent Pendulum Summoned this turn, we both send all monsters except one with the highest ATK to the Graveyard and after that happens, our remaining monsters are forced to battle. Whoever's monster survives this turn will win the entire duel! It's over for you" Shadow said as all the monsters went to their respective graveyards and there remained Odd-Eyes and Tachyon Warrior.

"Didn't I tell you. I said I'd finish this with a bang. I activate the quick-play spell **Performance Bond!** For every Performapal monster I send to the graveyard, one monster on my field gains 100 ATK points. I send all five Performapal monsters from my hand to the graveyard for Odd-Eyes to gain 500 ATK points!"

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon ATK: 2500-3000

"Well. I guess we both lose. If both our monsters are destroyed with the same ATK points, we both take damage equal to their combined ATK. Now let's finish this!" Shadow stated as both dragons started to battle as they went blow for blow across the battlefield and then prepared their signature attacks.

"SPIRAL STRIKE BURST!"

"TACHYON SPIRAL OF DESTRUCTION!"

The attacks met and obliterated both dragons and forced Yuya and Shadow back as their LP went to zero.

**Yuya: 0**

**Shadow: 0**

**DRAW!**

Everyone stared at the duel in silence as the field disappeared. One person broke the silence by clapping and then everyone else followed along and cheered at the amazing duel between two Pendulum Duelists.

"Anyone get the license plate on that rhino?" Yuya said lying down and Shadow walked up to him and offered him his hand.

Yuya took his hand and lifted himself up. "That was incredible Yuya. I don't remember the last time I've had a fun duel like that before."

"Yeah. My father always said that dueling is to be fun and make smiles. And as long as you have smile, the fun will never stop." Yuya said.

Shadow smirked and he said,"Yuya Sakaki. From here on, we'll duel again but I'll win when that time."

"Yeah. I accept you Shadow Kaze." They both did a handshake as the crowd cheered even louder but a certain someone was watching in irritation. It turned out to be Azure.

"You're all fools. I lost an important friend of my from the Fusion Dimension. Yuya Sakaki. The next time we meet. I'll beat you down until you realize that dueling is fun and games." Azure whispered as she walked away.

**Bolded Cards**

**Cards created by ghost83**

N.A. First Scripture: Continuous Spell Card

Once per turn, you can add 1 "N.A." card from your deck to your hand. During your opponent's turn, "N.A." monsters you control gain 500 ATK for each "N.A." card you control in your spell/trap card zone. During your standby phase, you must destroy 1 "N.A." card you control that's on your field or in your hand.

N.A. Second Scripture: Continuous Trap Card

Once per turn, you can destroy 1 "N.A." card you control, and if you do, destroy 1 card your opponent controls. During your opponent's turn, all "N.A." monsters you control gain 1000 ATK. During you standby phase, you must destroy 1 "N.A." card you control that's on your field or in your hand.

N.A. Third Scripture: Continuous Spell Card

Once per turn, you can special summon 1 "N.A." monster from your hand. Destroy it during the end phase. During your standby phase, you must destroy 1 "N.A." card that you control that's on your field or in your hand.

N.A. Fourth Scripture: Continuous Trap Card

"Scripture" cards you control cannot be destroyed by card effects. Once per turn, you can negate the effects of all other "Scripture" cards you control until the end phase; draw 1 card for each card negated and gain 1000 life points for each card drawn. You must control another "Scripture" card to activate and resolve this effect.

N.A. 39: Hope Warrior: Lv. 6 LIGHT Warrior/Pendulum ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2000 Scale 5

Pendulum Effect: You can only summon "N.A." monsters. Once per turn, if you control a "N.A." card in your other pendulum zone, you can make this card's pendulum scale 10 until the end phase of this turn.

Monster Effect: Once per turn, during ether player's battle phase, you can negate an attack and change this card to defense position.

N.A. 32: Shark Drake: Lv. 6 WATER Sea Serpent/Pendulum ATK: 2800/ DEF: 2100 Scale 3

Pendulum Effect: You can only summon "N.A." monsters. Once per turn, you can target 1 attack position monster your opponent controls; it loses 1000 ATK and cannot be destroyed by battle, this turn.

Monster Effect: Once per turn, you can target 1 "N.A." monster you control; it can attack twice this turn. If you activate this effect, change this card to defense position.

N.A. 65: Djinn Buster: Lv. 4 DARK Fiend/Pendulum ATK: 1300/ DEF: 0 Scale 1

Pendulum Effect: You can only summon "N.A." monsters. If you would take damage from an opponent's card effect, you can place one Penalty Counter on this card. You can remove any number of Penalty counters from this card; monsters you control gain 100 ATK for each counter removed by this effect.

Monster Effect: If a monster your opponent controls activates it's effect, you can change that monster and this card to defense position; negate that effect. This effect can only be used once per turn. If this card is destroyed, add 1 "N.A." monster from your deck to your hand.

N.A. 44: Sky Pegasus: Lv. 4 LIGHT Beast/Pendulum ATK: 1800/ DEF: 1600 Scale 7

Pendulum Effect: You can only summon "N.A." monsters. Once per turn, you can target 1 card your opponent controls; your opponent can pay 500 life points to negate this effect, otherwise, destroy that card. Your opponent takes no further damage this turn.

Monster Effect: Once per turn, during ether player's turn, if your opponent activates a spell/trap card, you can negate the activation and change this card to defense position, and if you do, destroy it. Your opponent can draw 1 card if you activate this effect.

N.A. 9: Dyson: Lv. 9 LIGHT Machine/Pendulum ATK: 2800/ DEF: 3000 Scale 9

Pendulum Effect: You can only summon "N.A." monsters. Twice per turn, during your opponent's battle phase, you can negate the attack of one of their monsters.

Monster Effect: If the total ATK of monsters your opponent controls is equal to or greater than this card's ATK, this card can attack directly. If this card attacks directly using this effect, your opponent takes damage equal to half of this card's ATK. If this card attacks, change it to defense position.

N.A. 105: Rebel Boxer: Lv. 6 FIRE Warrior/Pendulum ATK: 2500/ DEF: 1600 Scale 7

Pendulum Effect: You can only summon "N.A." monsters. All "N.A." monsters you control gain 200 ATK for each "N.A." monster you control. Once per turn, if a "N.A." monster you control would be destroyed, it isn't.

Monster Effect: Once per turn, you can target 1 attack position monster your opponent controls; destroy this card and that monster, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the difference in ATK of those two monsters.

N.A. 107: Tachyon Warrior: Lv. 8 LIGHT Dragon/Pendulum ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2500 Scale 8

Pendulum Effect: You can only summon "N.A." monsters. Once per turn, you can negate all face-down cards your opponent controls.

Monster Effect: Once per turn, during your main phase 1, you can activate this effect; for each card you control that activates and resolves it's effect, this card gains 500 ATK until the end phase of this turn. If this effect is used, your opponent takes half the battle damage involving this card. If you control another "N.A." monster, this card can attack twice during the battle phase.

**Cards created by me**

Performapal Nurse Rabbit: Lv. 3 EARTH Beast/Pendulum ATK: 1000/ DEF: 400 Scale 4

Pendulum Effect: Any effect damage inflicted is negated and you gain LP equal to the amount.

Monster Effect: If you take effect damage, send this card from your hand to the top of your Extra Deck and pay half your LP, that damage is negated.

Half Shut: Normal Action Spell

Half all the damage you would take during this turn.

Aura Power: Normal Action Spell

You can increase one monster's ATK by 1500 until the End Phase.

Pendulum Draw: Normal Trap Card

If your opponent special summoned two or more monsters for every 2 pendulum cards on the field, you can draw one card from my deck. This effect cannot be negated.

Redirection: Normal Action Spell

When your opponent declares an attack, switch the attack target of one monster to another monster on your side of the field.

Performance Bond: Quick-Play Spell Card

If your monster battles a monster with more ATK, you can send the amount of Performapal monsters to the graveyard and it gains 100 ATK points for each one.

Final Pendulum Battle: Normal Trap Card

If your opponent Pendulum Summoned this turn, both players send all monsters they control except one with the highest ATK to the Graveyard and after that both remaining monsters are forced to battle. Whoever's monster survives this turn wins the duel. But if both monsters with the same ATK battle and are destroyed, both players take damage equal to their monster's combined ATK.

**Wow! There has been a lot of explaining the cards from me and ghost 83. But seriously guys, thank ghost83 for making an alternate Number deck. Anyway next time on Alternate Beginnings. Yuya, Yuzu, and his new friend Shadow will embark on their own ways to obtain the wins needed to compete in the Maiami Championship. As for Azure, oh her duel with Yuya will come eventually. Hope you guys enjoyed this. Please rate and review on what you think. Until Next Time. See ya, folks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys. From this chapter on, the duels for the Maiami Championship qualifications will begin. The draw with Yuya and Shadow didn't count so they still keep their winning streak. Yuya, Yuzu, and Shadow only need one more win to qualify. So the qualifications will be in 3 chapters at least. And 3 chapters will be events that happen after each of their duels. Anyways, Enjoy.**

**Chapter 10:**

After the next 2 weeks pass since Yuya and Shadow's duel, the gang had to start looking for a Duel School in the city because the qualifications required the duelists to represent a Duel School. But as they couldn't find the Duel School suitable for them, Yuzu then suggested that they attend her father's duel school known as "You Show Duel School".

The school was not what you expect from the outside but it was the least they could do for now. With the last 2 weeks coming around, they each had to start looking for one more duel to enter the tournament and wait for the championship. And we start this off with Yuzu.

Yuya and his two friends were walking on their way to their duel school from normal school to go for some training. As they stepped out of the elevator, a man that almost looked like Hitler but with glasses and a yellow suit, came out and started to greet them. "Oh! It's so finally nice to meet the creator of Pendulum Summoning!"

"Um. Who are you?" Yuya asked.

"My name is Nico Smiley. I'm the manager of the former Champion Strong Ishijima and the mike man when it comes to dueling. And I see that you three are having trouble looking for opponents for the final qualifications." Nico stated.

"I guess so. Not many duelists have been wanting to except our request because they are either scared or don't want to get overwhelmed easily." Shadow spoke up.

"Well lucky for you! I've already arranged 3 duels for the three of you. And they tough duelists that you will have a hard time dealing with." Nico said.

"Oh really? Well then. When do we start?" Shadow questioned.

"Well the first duel will start with Ms. Hiragi then the following day will be Shadow and last but not least Yuya's duel will be the day after Shadow's." Yuya and Shadow groaned when they heard that they weren't gonna duel today until Yuzu put a hand on both their shoulders. "Hey it's okay guys. At least you can watch my match today."

The boys sighed and then agreed. "Well now then! Shall we get going?" Nico asked

They quickly answered yes and went to get on the bus for Yuzu's duel.

3 hours later

The bus stopped and they were at the duel school Yuzu is facing. The school is named "Chess Kingdom Duel School".

"Chess Kingdom Duel School? What the heck kind of school is this?" Yuya questioned.

"Oh you'll find out. Shall we go?" Nico asked.

"Oh. Yeah." Yuzu broked the silence.

10 minutes later

"Welcome You Show Students! My name is Mr. Paulsen. I teach the students here with incredible strategies. So which of you will be dueling my best student?" Paulsen asked.

"I will! I only need one win to make it to the upcoming tournament." Yuzu answered.

"Ho? Well then let me introduce your opponent. I like you to meet-"

"I'm Ryota Yoshida. Representative of this duel school. Say, you are a cutie. Why don't you just ditch these guys and hang out with a real duelists." Ryota said sounding cocky.

Yuzu then grabbed her paper fan out of nowhere and hit his head since she was irritated. "You idiot! I have a boyfriend thank you very much."

"Ow. You sure are something. So how about we get this duel started, my dear?" Ryota said rubbing his head and Yuzu was disgusted by him trying to hit on her.

"What's with him? He sure is acting cocky and perverted to Yuzu." Yuya stated.

"I agree. That guy is such an idiot." Shadow agreed.

Yuzu and Ryota start walking down and stand on opposite sides of the field.

"Yuzu! After this duel is over, you're gonna be my queen!" Ryota shouted.

"No way I'm doing that!" Yuzu shouted with irritation.

"Action Field ON! Field Spell **Camelot Board** ACTIVATE!" The computer said as the Solid Vision activated and setted up the field.

"Duelist locked in battle! Kicking against the earth dancing in the air alongside their monsters! They storm through this field! Behold! This is newest and greatest evolution of dueling!"

"ACTION-"

"DUEL!"

**Turn 1**

**Yuzu: 4000**

**Hand: 5**

**Ryota: 4000**

**Hand: 5**

"I'll start things off! I summon **Chess Warrior Pawn**!"

**Chess Warrior Pawn: Lv. 3 EARTH Warrior ATK: 1400/ DEF: 1100**

"I set one card and end my turn!"

**Turn 2**

**Yuzu: 4000**

**Hand: 5**

**Ryota: 4000**

**Hand: 3**

"Alright! My turn, draw!" Yuzu drew.

"I play the spell 1st Solo Movement to special summon Aria from my deck!"

Aria the Melodious Diva: Lv. 4 LIGHT Fairy ATK: 1600/ DEF: 1200

"Next, I special summon Sonata from my hand!"

Sonata the Melodious Diva: Lv. 3 LIGHT Fairy ATK: 1200/ DEF: 1000

"Sonata's effect grants every Fairy-type monster on my field 500 ATK and DEF."

Aria ATK: 1600-2100/ DEF: 1200-1700

Sonata ATK: 1200-1700/ DEF: 1000-1500

"Battle! Aria attacks your Pawn!"

"I play the continuous trap **Chess Assault Wall**! This card gives all Chess Warrior monsters 400 ATK and DEF during my opponent's turn!"

**Chess Warrior Pawn ATK: 1400-1800**

**Ryota: 4000-3700**

"Next up! Sonata attacks you directly!"

"I play the Action Spell Evade to negate your attack!"

"I place two cards and end my turn."

**Turn 3**

**Yuzu: 4000**

**Hand: 2**

**Ryota: 3700**

**Hand: 3**

"It's my move. I draw!"

"I play the spell Reinforcement of the Army to add **Chess Warrior Knight **from my deck. And I'll summon him to the field."

**Chess Warrior Knight: Lv. 4 EARTH Warrior ATK: 1800/ DEF: 1400**

"And for his special ability, I can summon a lv 4 or below Chess Warrior from my graveyard. Return, Chess Warrior Pawn! However as a price his ATK and DEF are halved."

**Chess Warrior Pawn ATK and DEF: 1400-700/ 1100-550**

"And since there are two Chess Warriors on my field, I can special summon **Chess Warrior Bishop **from my hand!"

**Chess Warrior Bishop: Lv. 6 EARTH Warrior ATK: 2200/ DEF: 2000**

"As long as I have Bishop on my field, all Chess Warriors gain 300 ATK."

**Chess Warrior Pawn ATK: 700-1000**

**Chess Warrior Knight ATK: 1800-2100**

**Chess Warrior Bishop ATK: 2200-2500**

"Uh oh. I think I'm in trouble." Yuzu said and then ran to find some Action Cards.

"You won't be able to resist me my dear! Battle! Bishop will attack Sonata!"

Yuzu was about to grab the Action Card but the attack succeeded and forced he back away from the Action Card.

**Yuzu: 4000-3200**

"With Sonata out of the picture, your monster's attack return to normal. Now my Knight will slaughter Aria!"

**Yuzu: 3200-2700**

"Lucky for you the turn I use my Knight's effect, I can't attack directly. So for now I place one card facedown and end my turn."

**Turn 4**

**Yuzu: 2700**

**Hand: 2**

**Ryota: 3700**

**Hand: 1**

"Why can't you just give up this pointless duel and just be my queen, Yuzu?" Ryota said in a flirty manner.

"No way! I would never want to be with someone like you and besides, Yuya is my boyfriend so back off!" Yuzu yelled.

"You will become my queen! I'll do anything to deserve you no matter what it takes. After I win this duel, you have to give up on Yuya and come with me!" Ryota said.

"Ugh! You disgust me! I draw!" Yuzu yelled clearly annoyed.

"I play the trap **Return of the Melody!** This card revives Melodious monsters from my graveyard in DEF mode by 500 life points each. I summon back Aria and Sonata!" The two monsters went out the purple portal and then Yuzu was shocked by 1000 LP.

**Yuzu: 2700-1700**

Aria the Melodious Diva: Lv. 4 LIGHT Fairy ATK: 1600/ DEF: 1200

Sonata the Melodious Diva: Lv. 3 LIGHT Fairy ATK: 1200/ DEF: 1000

"Now I play the spell Polymerization to fuse Aria with Sonata! Echoing melodious voice! Flowing melody! Guided by the baton, gather your power! Fusion Summon! Now, come to the stage! Schuberta the Melodious Maestra!"

Schuberta the Melodious Maestra: Lv. 6 LIGHT Fairy ATK: 2400/ DEF: 2000

"Schuberta's effect activates meaning when she is summoned, I can target up to 3 cards in either player's graveyard. And for each one Schuberta gains 200 ATK points until the end of this turn. I banish from your graveyard Reinforcement of the Army and the Action Spell Evade to give Schuberta 400 ATK!"

Schuberta ATK: 2400-2800

"Battle! Schuberta attack his Pawn! Wave of the Great!" As the attack hit, Ryota was blasted away and landed on his face from the big damage he took.

**Ryota: 3700-1900**

"Now that was not nice! You can't just do this to me! I'm a king here and you're gonna get it, Yuzu!" Ryota yelled with anger.

Yuzu groaned and then entered her MP2. "I place one card facedown and end my turn. At this moment, Schubeta's ATK return to normal."

**Turn 4**

**Yuzu: 2700**

**Hand: 1**

**Ryota: 1900**

**Hand: 1**

"Grr. I draw! I play the trap Jar of Greed to draw one more card. Perfect." Ryota smirked.

"First, Since I have my Pawn in my graveyard, by banishing from my grave, I can special summon a lv 7 or lower Chess Warrior from my hand! And I summon **Chess Warrior Rook!**"

**Chess Warrior Rook: Lv. 7 EARTH Warrior ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2600**

"And remember as long as my Bishop is active, all my monsters gain 300 ATK!"

**Chess Warrior Rook ATK: 2500-2800**

"Now that I have a Rook, Knight, and Bishop on my field, I can special summon **Chess Warrior Queen!**"

**Chess Warrior Queen: Lv. 8 EARTH Warrior ATK: 2900-3200/ DEF: 2900**

"And finally! This monster can only be summoned when I have all the pieces but the pawn on my field. Come forth, **Chess Warrior King!**"

**Chess Warrior King: Lv. 9 EARTH Warrior ATK: 3300-3600/ DEF: 2300**

"Finally! Now the stage is set! Prepare yourself, Yuzu! I play my Queen's effect! Now I can tribute up to two monsters for her attack twice. I tribute my Knight and Rook. Now for King's effect! All your monsters 200 ATK points times their level!"

Schuberta ATK: 2400-1200

"Schuberta!" Yuzu gasped and shouted.

"Now you will finally be mine! Battle! Bishop attack Schuberta!" Yuzu ran for the Action Card and caught it this time and instantly used it.

"I play the Action Spell Evade to negate your attack!"

"Fine then. Queen attack Schuberta!" Yuzu once again ran and caught another Action Card nearby.

"I play the Action Spell **Cancel!** This stops your monster from attacking and that same monster can't attack for this turn!" the queen stopped when a red X appeared in front and prevented her from moving.

"In that case. King attack Schuberta and destroy her!" the king raised his sword and slashed Schuberta and dealing huge damage to Yuzu as she screamed.

"YUZU!" Yuya shouted from the sidelines.

"Calm down Yuya! Besides, we can't do anything from here." Shadow stated.

**Yuzu: 2700-300**

"Ahahaha! Well that should be enough for you. I now end my turn. Next turn, I'll finish you and you will be my queen forever!" Ryota laughed.

**Turn 5**

**Yuzu: 300**

**Hand: 1**

**Ryota: 1900**

**Hand: 0**

"Boy you're starting to annoy me Ryota. Even you are not worthy to be a real king! Face it! You can't always have everything you want and I'll prove it by finishing this duel now. I draw!" Yuzu drew.

"I now play my facedown Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen spell! This allows me to special summon a Fairy-type monster from my hand. I special summon Mozarta the Melodious Maestra from my hand!"

Mozarta the Melodious Maestra: Lv. 8 LIGHT Fairy ATK: 2600/ DEF: 2000

"Next, I summon Soprano the Melodious Songstress."

Soprano the Melodious Songstress: Lv. 4 LIGHT Fairy ATK: 1400/ DEF: 1400

"Now I activate her effect! She can be used as a fusion material along with another monster on my field and fusion summon that monster. I fuse Soprano with Mozarta. Angel's song, genius of excellence! Guided by the baton, gather your power! Fusion Summon! Now, come to the stage! Sing your song of victory! Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir!"

Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir: Lv. 6 LIGHT Fairy ATK: 1000/ DEF: 2000

"Eh ha ha ha ha! Only 1000 ATK points? That monster is too weak to even com close to my monsters." Ryota laughed.

"ATK points aren't everything in dueling. I'm finishing this. Battle! Bloom Diva attack Chess Warrior King!" Bloom Diva moved forward and started the attack.

"It seems you want to be my queen! You've just doomed yourself! Counter attack!" the King raised up it's sword and then swung but was blocked by an invisible force. "What's this!?"

"Bloom Diva's effect is that whenever she battles a special summoned monster, my opponent takes the damage I would have taken and destroy that monster!"

"T-THIS CAN"T BE!" Ryota exclaimed loudly.

"This is what you get for being a jerk and a pervert! REFLECT SHOUT!" Yuzu cried for the finishing blow.

"NOOOO!" Ryota was flown back and land on his face again.

**Yuzu: 300(Winner)**

**Ryota: 0**

The field powered down as Yuya and Shadow walked down to the field to congratulate her. "Nice comeback, Yuzu." Shadow commented.

"Thanks Shadow." Yuzu replied.

"Hopefully, he's gonna feel that for a while." Yuya said.

Yuzu hugged Yuya and pecked a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you for supporting me, Yuya."

"No problem. Say, how about we get out of here before Ryota wakes up?" Yuya suggested.

"Yeah sure. I literally was getting tired of that guy." Shadow agreed.

15 minutes later

The gang was outside leaving the duel school and it was almost dawn. "You know the routine guys." Yuya spoke out.

"Yeah. Transforming again." Shadow said in no interest as he got used to Yuya transforming into Yuto every night.

Yuya ran into a nearby alleyway and a few seconds later, he comes out as Yuto with his masked and goggles equipped to his belt.

"Well guys. I'm gonna start my night shift so you guys can head home without me. See ya tomorrow." Yuto said as he wall jumped and started his nightly routine.

"I guess I'll go home." Shadow said as he walked off in an alleyway for a shortcut. Yuzu then took a late bus that goes near her neighborhood.

**Bolded Cards**

Chess Warrior Pawn: Lv. 3 EARTH Warrior ATK: 1400/ DEF: 1100

If this card is in your graveyard, you can remove it from play to special summon one level 7 or lower monster from your hand.

Chess Warrior Knight: Lv. 4 EARTH Warrior ATK: 1800/ DEF: 1400

When this card is successfully summoned, you can special summon a lv 4 or below "Chess Warrior" from your graveyard. If that monster was successfully special summoned, half it's ATK and DEF and it cannot attack this turn.

Chess Warrior Bishop: Lv. 6 EARTH Warrior ATK: 2200/ DEF: 2000

If you control 2 "Chess Warrior" monsters with different names, you can special summon this card from your hand. As long as this card is on the field, give all "Chess Warrior" monsters 300 ATK.

Chess Warrior Rook: Lv. 7 EARTH Warrior ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2600

Normal Monster

Chess Warrior Queen: Lv. 8 EARTH Warrior ATK: 2900-3200/ DEF: 2900

If you have 3 "Chess Warriors on your field with different names, you can special summon this card from your hand. Once per turn, you can tribute up to two monsters for this card to gain an additional attack.

Chess Warrior King: Lv. 9 EARTH Warrior ATK: 3300-3600/ DEF: 2300

Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be special summoned if you have "Chess Warrior" Knight, Bishop, Rook, and queen on your field.

Chess Assault Wall: Continuous Trap Card

Grant all Chess Warrior monsters you control 400 ATK and DEF during my opponent's turn.

Return of the Melody: Normal Trap Card

Special summon as many Melodious monsters from your graveyard as possible in DEF mode and take 500 life points for each one.

Cancel: Normal Action Spell Card

Negate the attack of your opponent's monster and that same monster can't attack for this turn.

**Hey guys. Back with another chapter. If you guys didn't like this chapter, it was just because I was lazy and couldn't think of any other deck archetypes suitable for the Standard Dimension. Up next chapter, a new duelist is arriving in town and the gang is in for a surprise. So be sure to rate and review. Until next time. See Ya, Folks!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys back with yet another chapter and this time, an author sent me a request to put his character in my story and that promise I kept for this chapter. Here is chapter 11. Hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Chapter 11:**

The next day after Yuzu's duel, a duelist that look half-Japanese and half-Mexican with dark brown hair and black bangs and brown eyes, was getting out of his school and still trying to find a suitable duel school to participate for the Maiami Championship. His name was Alejandro Nagase. He has a somewhat personality of always wanting to duel anyone. Sometimes he can act like an idiot but is having fun when dueling. Alex was just of now having trouble finding a duel school.

"Oh man! At this rate I'll never be able to compete with at the tournament! Oh what's the point. I went to every duel school possible and yet they don't suite me for my dueling style. What am I supposed to do?" Alex said to himself as he looked at the mysterious pendant he has on his neck which was given to him from his father.

Just as all hope seemed lost, he looked up and caught a glimpse of a small duel school called "You Show Duel School". "Huh. Weird. This school isn't even on the list. Maybe this one was never mentioned? Oh well, might as well give this one a try."

As he walked in the small elevator and into the school, he found out that there was only Yuzu and Yuya on a couch. 'This is all this school has? But then this has been a waste of my time.' Alex thought.

"Oh hello. Are you here to sign up for the school?" Yuzu asked.

"Uh. Is this all that this school has? Just the two of you." Alex pointed out.

"Not really. We still have one other student who's on his way here. So are you here for the Championship?" Yuya asked.

"Uh yeah. I guess so. I mean there was no other duel school around here that suites me. So what does this school specialize in?" Alex asked.

"Well, You Show Duel School specializes in Entertainment Dueling. We duel for fun and give people smiles." Yuya replied.

"Entertainment? Well I like to have fun when it comes to dueling but to entertain people is not my thing." Alex said.

"Oh get real! Like Yuya said. We duel for entertaining people. That's what a duel is all about." Shadow said as he walked out of the elevator.

"Oh hey Shadow! Where have you been?" Yuya asked.

"Oh I was around the neighborhood." Shadow replied.

"So this is all the students here?" Alex asked.

"Yup!" Yuya said.

"Well then maybe I could represent this school also so sign me up!" Alex said.

"Hold up! If you want to join, you have to beat me in a duel." a man that came out with an orange jumpsuit said.

"Oh hey daddy." Yuzu said.

"So you're the owner of this school?"

"Yup! The name's Shuzo Hiragi! I run this school and teach students here to be HOT-BLOODED ENTERTAINMENT DUELISTS! Gah!" Yuzu took out a paper fan and hit her father in the head.

"Daddy! That's enough embarrassment for today! Get a hold of yourself!" Yuzu yelled while the guys sweatdropped.

"Anyway, let's get on with to the duel follow me."

8 minutes later

Shuzo and Alex were on opposite sides of the duel field and were ready to begin. "Are you ready, Alex!?"

"More than I'll ever be." Alex replied.

"Action Field ON! Field Spell Magical Broadway ACTIVATE!" The computer said as the Solid Vision activated and setted up the field.

"A city?" Alex wondered.

"Yes. This has always been my favorite duel field. Now let's see what you got!"

"I couldn't agree more." Both duelist duel disk activated as they prepared for a duel.

"Duelist locked in battle! Kicking against the earth dancing in the air alongside their monsters! They storm through this field! Behold! This is newest and greatest evolution of dueling!"

"ACTION-"

"DUEL!"

**Turn 1**

**Alex: 4000**

**Hand: 5**

**Shuzo: 4000**

**Hand: 5**

"I'll start this off! Let the Games...BEGIN! My turn!" Alex started.

"Let the games begin? Interesting catchphrase. Let's you can duel with that attitude." Shuzo said.

"Heh. Oh I'm more than just talk. I summon Dark Blade in ATK mode!"

Dark Blade: Lv. 4 DARK Warrior ATK: 1800/ DEF: 1500

"Then I set one card facedown and end my turn! You're up teach!"

**Turn 2**

**Alex: 4000**

**Hand: 3**

**Shuzo: 4000**

**Hand: 5**

"Interesting monster but not good enough. I draw!"

"I summon Gut's Master Fire from my hand!"

Gut's Master Fire: Lv. 4 FIRE Warrior ATK: 1700/ DEF: 1700

"I play his effect! Once per turn. I can special summon a Gut's Master from my hand! I special summon Gut's Master Heat!"

Gut's Master Heat: Lv. 4 FIRE Warrior ATK: 1600/ DEF: 1600

"Now for his effect! It's the same as Fire, so I special summon Gut's Master Red!"

Gut's Master Red: Lv. 4 FIRE Warrior ATK: 1500/ DEF: 1500

"I'm impressed but their not even stronger than my Dark Blade." Alex stated.

"That may be but I'm not holding back. For now I place three cards facedown and end my turn."

**Turn 3**

**Alex: 4000**

**Hand: 3**

**Shuzo: 4000**

**Hand: 0**

"Heh. No cards to boosts your monster's power? Oh well. It's my turn! I draw!"

"I play my continuous trap Full Throttle Soul! I can activate this card as long as I control a "Gut's Master" monster. Both players must reveal their hands!" Alex then smirked as he revealed his cards and shocked Shuzo and the spectators.

"A-Are those-" Shuzo started.

"PENDULUM CARDS!?" the spectators finished.

"He's a Pendulum Duelist too!?" Yuya exclaimed.

"So I guess I'm not the only one who hold's these pendulum cards. It seems Yuya and Shadow possess some good pendulum cards."

"I knew this would happen. Ever since Yuya possessed the power of pendulum cards, the world would be overflowed with them." Shadow stated.

"Now where was I? Oh yeah. I play my trap Reckless Greed to draw to cards and skip two draw phases." Alex drew and then smirked.

"Now I play Heavy Storm to destroy all magic and traps on the field." a storm appeared and blew away all of Shuzo's spell and traps.

"Next, I play the spell Dark Hole to destroy all monsters on the field." a black hole appeared and obliterated the field of monsters.

"I, using the Scale 2 Foucoult's Cannon and the Scale 7 Flash Knight, set the Pendulum Scale!" Alex cried placing his pendulum cards on his duel disk as the word "PENDULUM" appeared in rainbow letters.

"Now I can summon any monsters between lv 3 to 6 at the same time!" Alex said as 2 columns of blue light appear between Alex and in them were Foucalt's Cannon with the number 2 below and Flash Knight with number 7 below.

"Swing, Pendulum of Destiny! Bring forth creatures unknown and fight for the future! PENDULUM SUMMON! Come forth, my monsters!" Alex chanted as 2 lights shot out of the portal.

"Luster Dragon #2 and Lancephorynchus!" Alex yelled as his two monsters appeared before him.

Luster Dragon #2: Lv. 6 WIND Dragon ATK: 2400/ DEF: 1400

Lancephorynchus: Lv. 6 WIND Dinosaur ATK: 2500/ DEF: 800

"Alright! Battle! Luster Dragon and Lancephorynchus, attack him directly!"

"Gah! Oof! Wow, that was quick." Shuzo said as he lay on the ground as his LP went down to zero.

**Alex: 4000(Winner)**

**Shuzo: 0**

After the duel was over, the Solid Vision powered down and Alex walked over to Shuzo and let out his hand.

"You ok, teach?" Alex asked.

"Oh me? Yeah I'm alright." Shuzo replied as he took his hand and lifted himself up.

The spectators were whispering to each other about the events that have happened. "Well it looks like we have another pendulum duelist in this town." Shadow said.

"But judging from the duel today, he didn't look to use his full power. There might be more to him that meets the eye." Yuya stated.

Alex and Shuzo were just exiting out of the duel field and Shuzo spoke up. "Well Alex. From now on, you are officially a student of the You Show Duel School."

"Thanks, teach. Well guys. What should we do for the day?" Alex asked.

"Well I guess you can watch our matches and wait for the championship. You might learn a thing or two from us." Yuya said.

"Yeah because don't think you are the strongest pendulum duelist here because to be one, you have to go by us." Shadow said.

"Heh. Well if you guys are strong than that makes it even more challenging. Alright then, maybe sometime! We'll settle things." Alex challenged.

"You bet." Shadow said smirking along with Yuya who was smiling.

**Short Chapter. I know but now we have another Pendulum Duelist for the You Show Duel School and thank A5L for letting me use his character and instead of this one chapter, I'm putting up 2 chapters. So I hope you guys enjoy the other one which will feature Shadow's duel.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Like I said in the last chapter, Shadow's duel for the qualification to the Championship begins now. Hope you guys enjoy.**

**Chapter 12:**

The next day after Alex's evaluation duel with Shuzo, the gang of 4 were getting ready for the announcement of Shadow's duel for his qualification. And just on cue, Nico Smiley came in through the elevator of the duel school and announced,"Well now how are our pendulum duelist doing today and Ms. Hiragi?"

"Waiting patiently for you to get here." Shadow simply said.

"Oh? Well the wait is over for you Shadow because your duel is coming up and we have the perfect opponent against you."

30 minutes later

The gang got off the bus and were standing in front of the school known as the Burn Down Duel School. "This duel school is known for it's duelists that involve using burn decks."

"Duelists that only use effect damage-based decks? Well that's unheard of." Alex said.

As they went in, they were greeted by the duel school's proctor who looked like a tactician with it's duelists being the same. "Welcome, You Show Students! I am this school's proctor, Mr. Todoroki. So which one of you is dueling my top student?"

"I am, sir." Shadow spoke out.

"Alright then. Son! Come on out!" a student came out from a trapdoor and made his appearance.

"Meet my top student and son, Shirou Todoroki."

"A pleasure. Now if you don't mind, dad, I want to make this duel quick so let's get on with this." Shirou said.

"Quite impatient are you? Well let's start." Shadow said as both duelists went to the field.

"Action Field ON! Field Spell Plain Plain ACTIVATE!" The computer said as the Solid Vision activated and setted up the field.

"Duelist locked in battle! Kicking against the earth dancing in the air alongside their monsters! They storm through this field! Behold! This is newest and greatest evolution of dueling!"

"ACTION-"

"DUEL!"

**Turn 1**

**Shadow: 4000**

**Hand: 5**

**Shirou: 4000**

**Hand: 5**

"I'll start things off. I set 4 cards facedown." 4 facedown cards appeared which left the gang spectating confused. "I now play Final Countdown. When this card is played, by paying 2000 LP, in 20 turns I'll win the duel. Now I end my turn."

**Turn 2**

**Shadow: 4000**

**Hand: 5**

**Shirou: 2000**

**Hand: 0**

"Four facedown cards and Final Countdown. This is bad. He must have a plan of some sort to stall for time. It's my turn. I draw!"

"Now I-"

"I play my continuous trap card Anti-Spell Fragrance. With this in play, both players have to set spell cards in order to use them."

"What!?" Shadow yelled.

"This is bad." Alex said. Yuzu turned in confusion of what he meant.

"He's right. Pendulum cards are also treated as half-monster and half-spell face up in the pendulum zone. But with Anti-Spell Fragrance out, Pendulum Summoning has been sealed." Yuya explained.

"Dammit! How am I supposed to beat this guy if I can't pendulum summon or use spells?" Shadow whispered.

"You can't. There is no way you'll win. Besides, I have the perfect plan."

"That's what you think. I summon **N.A. Sky Pegasus **in ATK mode."

**N.A. 44: Sky Pegasus: Lv. 4 LIGHT Beast/Pendulum ATK: 1800/ DEF: 1600**

"Battle! Attack his LP directly!"

"I play another continuous trap Gravity Bind. Now all Lv 4 or higher monsters can't attack." Sky Pegasus was forced to the ground.

"Fine. I place two cards facedown and end my turn."

**Turn 3**

**Shadow: 4000**

**Hand: 3**

**Shirou: 2000**

**Hand: 0**

"It's my turn. I draw."

"I play my trap Dust Tornado to destroy Anti-Spell Fragrance!" Shadow yelled as a small tornado formed.

"I don't think so. I play another continuous trap Imperial Custom! As long as this is on the field, all other continuous traps can't be destroyed." Shirou stated softly as the tornado disintegrated.

"Grr. Fine, since I used this trap this turn, I can set a spell or trap from my hand facedown this turn." Shadow set one facedown as soon as he stated.

"I set one card and end my turn."

**Turn 4**

**Shadow: 4000**

**Hand: 2**

**Shirou: 2000**

**Hand: 0**

"I draw."

"I summon **N.A. 65: Djinn Buster** in ATK mode."

**N.A. 65: Djinn Buster: Lv. 4 DARK Fiend/Pendulum ATK: 1300/ DEF: 0**

"I end my turn." Shadow growled.

**Turn 5**

**Shadow: 4000**

**Hand: 2**

**Shirou: 2000**

**Hand: 0**

"My move again."

"Now I sacrifice two of your monsters to summon Lava Golem to your side of the field."

Lava Golem: Lv. 8 FIRE Fiend ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2500

"Strange. Why would summon his own monster to my field?" Shadow wondered.

"Heh. You'll see, for I activate my trap card **Time Shift**. This trap card allows us to go into the future of 10 turns from now."

**Turn 5-15**

"You know what that means? In 5 turns, my Final Countdown will end you!"

"Next I play my facedown Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards from my deck." As Shirou drew his cards, he smirked.

"I place two cards facedown and end my turn."

**Turn 16**

**Shadow: 4000**

**Hand: 2**

**Shirou: 2000**

**Hand: 0**

"My turn, I draw. Huh? Argh!" Shadow cried as lava spilled from Lava Golem.

"Like that? As long as Lava Golem is in your control, you take 1000 damage for every Standby Phase."

"Guh!"

**Shadow: 4000-3000**

'I can't keep this up, I know that somewhere in my deck that there's a card that can help me but the cards in my hand won't help, let's hope I can last another turn.' Shadow thought.

"I place one card facedown end my turn."

**Turn 17**

**Shadow: 3000**

**Hand: 2**

**Shirou: 2000**

**Hand: 0**

"That's it!? Then you weren't worth the dirt on my shoe. My turn, I draw!"

"First, I play my trap Secret Barrel! For every card on your field and hand, you take 200 points of damage! You currently have 4 cards on your field and 2 in your hand therefore you take 1200 points of damage!" Cannons that flipped from the trap fired at Shadow.

"I activate my trap card Damage Diet! Now I'll only take half the damage from your trap!"

**Shadow: 3000-2400**

"Fine then. I play my face-down spell, **LV Attack!** This card allows me to target a monster on your field and you take 200 points for each level that monster has. Lava Golem is Lv. 8 therefore you take 1600 points of damage!" Lava Golem's level stars appeared and blasted Shadow.

"Guh! Oof!"

**Shadow: 2400-800**

"Oh no! This is bad! If he takes, Lava Golem's effect damage then he loses!" Alex exclaimed.

"Don't worry Alex, Shadow's got this." Yuya reassured as he put a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, besides Shadow won't go down that easily." Yuzu said.

"Let's hope so." Alex said.

"Heh. I now play one card facedown and end my turn." Shirou smirked.

'It's over Shadow. Even if you find a way to survive, my trap card Magic Cylinder will end you no matter what you do. With this my victory is assured.'

**Turn 18**

**Shadow: 800**

**Hand: 2**

**Shirou: 2000**

**Hand: 0**

"My turn." He placed his two fingers on his deck to draw the right card.

'If I don't get the right card, Then it's all over for me.'

"Here I go! I DRAW!" His pendent started glowing as the top card of his deck shined.

"It's over! Lava Golem's effect will finish you!"

Lava Golem spilled lava again and landed on Shadow.

"SHADOW!" The gang spectating cried.

"I guess I win."

"Is that so?"

"Huh?" Shirou looked and his jaw dropped when he saw a shield surrounding Shadow.

"What! But how!?"

"It's simple. I activated Damage Diet's other effect. By banishing this card from my graveyard, all effect damage is cut in half."

**Shadow: 800-300**

"And now I activate the card I just drew, **N.A. 14 Damage Dog's **effect! When I take effect damage, I can special summon this monster to the field."

**N.A. 14 Damage Dog: Lv. 3 DARK Beast/Pendulum ATK: 2500/ DEF: 1500**

"And when this card is summoned, I gain LP equal to the amount I took."

**Shadow: 300-800**

"Now I sacrifice my two monsters to summon my ace monster, **N.A. 107: Tachyon Warrior.**

**N.A. 107: Tachyon Warrior: Lv. 8 LIGHT Dragon/Pendulum ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2500**

"It's no use. Did you forget about my trap card? And if you end your turn, Final Countdown's effect will be triggered and you will lose."

"Heh. That's what you think. Like my friend Yuya always said. The fun has only just begun!"

"I activate my facedown card **N.A. Chaos Upgrade**! This card allows me an N.A. monster on my field and xyz summon a C.N.A xyz monster from my Extra Deck that has the same rank as the targeted monster except one rank higher."

"What!?" Everyone in the stadium shouted.

"Go! Chaos Pendulum Upgrade! With the powers of space and time at your fingertips, bend destiny as much as you desire to the true outcome! Appear, Rank 9, **C.N.A. C107: Tachyon General!**

**C.N.A. C107: Tachyon General: RANK 9 LIGHT Dragon/Xyz/Pendulum ATK: 4500/ DEF: 3000**

"What is that thing!?" Shirou shouted.

"I never thought I'd have to use this monster but you've pushed me too far!" Shadow yelled.

"Battle! Attack Shirou directly and wipe out the rest of his LP!"

"I don't think so! I activate my trap card-" But his facedown wouldn't open.

"What's going on? Why can't I play my trap!?" Shirou exclaimed.

"Tachyon General's effect is what's going on! When this monster attacks, you can't activate any cards or effects until the end of the damage step!"

"Go! ULTIMATE TACHYON SPIRAL OF DESTRUCTION!"

"NOOO! GAH!"

**Shadow: 800(Winner)**

**Shirou: 0**

As the Solid Vision went down, Shadow took a sigh and then walked to his opponent.

"I can't believe it, my strategy was beaten by him. That's impossible."

"Nothing is impossible. Sure Burn decks are common is this school but there's always a way to go around it. You're a good duelist to push me to my limits." Shadow complimented.

"Likewise, I will see you at the Championship and from there on, I won't lose."

They both smiled and then shook hands as the crowd was clapping and cheering.

But the people were unaware that someone was watching from the entrance with a cloak on shadowing her face.

"I finally found one. An Xyz duelist." She said as she ran off out the school and into the closest alleyway.

**Bolded Cards**

**Cards created by ghost83**

N.A. Chaos Upgrade: Normal Spell Card

You can target 1 "N.A." monster you control; xyz summon 1 "C.N.A." xyz monster from your deck, using that monster as xyz material. (The xyz monster's rank must be equal to the targeted "N.A." monster +1.) You can only activate "N.A. Chaos Upgrade" once per turn. During your draw phase, instead of conducting your normal draw, you can add this card from your graveyard to your hand. If you use this effect, you cannot special summon except by xyz summon and/or pendulum summon.

C.N.A. C107: Tachyon General: RANK 9 LIGHT Dragon/Xyz/Pendulum ATK: 4500/ DEF: 3000 Scale 10

Pendulum Effect: You can only summon "N.A." monsters. Once per turn, you can negate the effects of all cards your opponent controls until the end of this turn.

Monster Effect: 3 level 9 monsters  
This card can only be summoned by the effect of "N.A. Chaos Upgrade" and cannot be summoned any other way.  
Once per turn, during your main phase 1, you can destroy any number of "N.A." monster you control; this card can attack up to that amount +1. If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any cards or effects until the end of damage step. At the end of the battle phase, if this card attacked, change this card to defense position. If this card would be destroyed, you can destroy all cards in your pendulum zones, and if you do, place this card in a pendulum zone. If this face up card is in your extra deck and you can pendulum summon level 9 monster(s), you can pendulum summon this card from the extra deck.

**Cards created by Me**

Time Shift: Normal Trap Card

Only activate when the turn count is 5 or higher, skip ahead 10 turns from the current turn.

LV Attack!: Quick-play Spell Card

You can target one monster your opponent controls and deal damage equal to the amount of levels x200 points

**So like I said last chapter, I made 2 chapters to make up for the two weeks that you guys have patiently waited for. My Freshman year at high school is over so I'll have a lot of time to make more chapters. See ya folks nex time and I hope you guys enjoy the summer because the fun has only just begun!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey Guys! Back with another chapter and this time the mysterious person in a cloak makes her appearance. I hope you guys enjoy.**

**Chapter 13:**

"Geez! That was a tough duel." Shadow said.

"But at least you got your last win." Alex said.

"Well guys. You know the drill." Yuya said as he ran to a close alleyway and then transformed into Yuto.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow for my duel." Yuto said as he went up to a rooftop and then began his nightly routine.

10 minutes later

'Well, I guess I'll go home through my own routine.' Shadow thought as he walked in an alleyway unaware that a girl wearing a cloak was following him. As Shadow walked, he kept this weird feeling that someone was following him. As he heard a can being kicked, he quickly started to sprint away from whoever was following him. As the he ran, the girl sped up to catch up with him. After running across some corners, he stopped to catch his breath and look around.

"Boy, that was close. Oh crud! I have to get home or my mom is gonna be worried." Shadow said as he looked at his watch on his right arm.

"I'm afraid your not going anywhere." the girl spoke out standing a few feet behind him.

"Oh for god sake. Are you gonna hunt me down all night?"

"Oh I will. Now tell me. Are you an Xyz duelist?"

'Huh? What is she talking about? It doesn't matter, I have to find a way out of this now.' Shadow thought.

"U-Uh...No I'm not." Shadow said quickly.

"Don't lie to me! I saw you summon and Xyz monster in your last duel and that proves that you are one." the girl shouted.

"Alright fine! You got me. So what is it you want?"

The girl quickly answered by putting up a duel disk that resembled a shield and out came the disk that looked like a sword with blue highlights.

"Huh? That's an odd duel disk there but whatever. If you wanted to challenge then fine. But seriously, who are you?" Shadow asked.

As the girl threw off her cloak, her face gave Shadow a big shock.

"Y-Yuzu? Is that you?"

The girl sounded confused and then responded, "Yuzu? Who's that? My name is Selena."

"Selena? Why do you look like Yuzu? Are you two related or twins?"

"What? No! I don't know a Yuzu. Now stop talking and duel me."

"Alright fine then. If you won't answer then I'll have to beat you." Shadow said as he readied his duel disk.

"DUEL!"

**Turn 1**

**Shadow: 4000**

**Hand: 5**

**Selena: 4000**

**Hand: 5**

"I'll start things off. I summon **N.A. 17: Leviathan Warrior **in ATK mode."

**N.A. 17: Leviathan Warrior: Lv. 4 WATER Dragon/Pendulum ATK: 2000/ DEF: 0**

"Now for his effect. Once per turn, he gains 500 ATK points."

**Leviathan Warrior ATK: 2000-2500**

"I place one card facedown and end my turn."

**Turn 2**

**Shadow: 4000**

**Hand: 3**

**Selena: 4000**

**Hand: 5**

"My turn. I draw."

"I activate the spell Polymerization."

"Polymerization?"

"From my hand I fuse Moonlight Blue Cat and Moonlight Purple Butterfly! Blue cat that prowls through the darkness, butterfly with violet poison! Spiral into the moon's gravity and become a new power! FUSION SUMMON! Come to me, beautiful beast that dances in the moonlight! Moonlight Cat Dancer!"

Moonlight Cat Dancer: Lv. 7 DARK Beast-Warrior/Fusion ATK: 2400/ DEF: 2000

"Battle! Cat Dancer, attack his Leviathan Warrior!"

"What are you thinking!? My monster's attack is higher than yours!"

"Not if I use the Ego Boost spell card to increase my monster's ATK by 1000 for this battle and this effect also reduces your monster's attack to it's original ATK."

"What!? No! Gah!"

**Leviathan Warrior ATK: 2500-2000**

Moonlight Cat Dancer ATK: 2400-3400

**Shadow: 4000-2600**

"Any Pendulum monsters destroyed are sent to my Extra Deck instead of the Graveyard." Shadow stated as he put Leviathan Warrior on the top of his Extra Deck.

"Fine. I place two cards facedown and end my turn."

**Turn 3**

**Shadow: 2600**

**Hand: 3**

**Selena: 4000**

**Hand: 0**

"It's my turn. I draw!"

"First I activate **N.A. First Scripture**. This card allows me to add an N.A. monster from my deck to my hand." A card slid out of Shadow's deck as he added the card to his hand.

"Next, I play the spell Number Code to special summon Leviathan Warrior from my Extra Deck. Return now!"

**N.A. 17: Leviathan Warrior: Lv. 4 WATER Dragon/Pendulum ATK: 2000/ DEF: 0**

"Now I play his effect again."

**Leviathan Warrior ATK: 2000-2500**

"Battle! Attack her Cat Dancer with Shock Stream Blast!" the blast destroyed her monster but she took no damage.

"When I use his effect, you don't take damage this turn."

"I activate my trap Call of the Haunted to bring her back to the field."

"I place one card facedown and end my turn."

**Turn 4**

**Shadow: 2600**

**Hand: 2**

**Selena: 4000**

**Hand: 0**

"My move. I draw."

"I activate Pot of Greed to draw two cards from my deck."

"Next, I summon another Moonlight Blue Cat to the field."

Moonlight Blue Cat: Lv. 4 DARK Beast-Warrior ATK: 1600/ DEF: 1200

"Now for Cat Dancer's effect! By tributing a "Moonlight" monster on my field, she can attack twice but your monster isn't destroyed after the first attack."

"I now play Blustering Winds to give Cat Dancer 1000 ATK until my next Standby Phase. Battle! Cat Dancer, attack his monster again! Full Moon Crest!"

Moonlight Cat Dancer ATK: 2400-3400

"Gah! I play the trap card **N.A. 43: Life Manipulator**! This card negates all battle damage dealt to me when an N.A. monster is attacked and I can draw one card from my deck. And additionally, my spell **First Scripture's **effect kicks in boosting my monster's attack by 500 for each face-up N.A. card except itself. " Shadow stated as the damage was reduced and he drew a card.

**Leviathan Warrior ATK: 2500-3000**

"Fine then. I attack again!" Cat Dancer threw a crescent boomerang that destroyed Leviathan Warrior and Shadow drew another card.

"I shall now end my turn."

**Turn 5**

**Shadow: 2600**

**Hand: 4**

**Selena: 4000**

**Hand: 0**

"It's my turn. Draw!"

"Due to my Scripture's effect, I have to destroy an N.A. card on my field or hand. So I destroy Life Manipulator."

"I play my Scripture's effect again to add my ace monster **N.A. 107: Tachyon Warrior **to my hand."

"I play the trap Mind Crush. This allows me to declare a card name and if I guess it correctly, you must discard that card to the graveyard. Of course I know one card in your hand so I choose **N.A. 107: Tachyon Warrior**. Mind Crush!"

"No! My Tachyon Warrior." Shadow growled as he discarded it to the graveyard.

'Darn it! None of my monsters in my hand have enough power to take down that monster. I'll have to do what I can for now.'

"I, set the Scale 1 **N.A. 13: Agent of Crime **the Scale 9 **N.A. 31: Agent of Punishment**, set the Pendulum Scale!" Shadow cried placing his pendulum cards on his duel disk as the word "PENDULUM" appeared in rainbow letters. 2 columns of blue light appear between Shadow and in them were Crime with the number 1 below and Punishment with the number 9 below.

"Now with this I can summon monsters between lv 2 to 9 at the same time!"

"Swing, Pendulum of Potential! Bring forth creatures hidden away in the cracks of time and space! PENDULUM SUMMON! Come forth my allies!" Shadow chanted as 3 lights shot out of the portal.

**"From my Extra Deck! N.A. 17: Leviathan Warrior! ****And from my hand! N.A. 10: White Knight and N.A. 65: Djinn Buster!"**

**N.A. 17: Leviathan Warrior: Lv. 4 WATER Dragon/Pendulum ATK: 2000/ DEF: 0**

**N.A. 10: White Knight: Lv. 3 LIGHT Warrior/Pendulum ATK: 2400/ DEF: 2400**

**N.A. 65: Djinn Buster: Lv. 4 DARK Fiend/Pendulum ATK: 1300/ DEF: 0**

'If she draws a monster and uses her monster's effect, I can use Djinn Buster's effect to negate it and destroy it."

"Now I play Leviathan Warrior's effect again."

**Leviathan Warrior ATK: 2000-2500**

"Finally, I activate Punishment's pendulum effect to deal you 500 points of damage once a turn."

**Selena: 4000-3500**

"I place one card facedown and end my turn."

**Turn 6**

**Shadow: 2600**

**Hand: 0**

**Selena: 3500**

**Hand: 0**

"My turn. I draw."

"It's a shame for me to say this but I expected more from you."

"Then tell me Selena. Why are hunting Xyz duelists?"

"Because I want to prove myself to someone so that I can fight among with my comrades."

"Prove yourself? To whom?"

"I believe I can't tell you that."

"Fine! Once I win this duel, your gonna tell me everything."

"I assure you that won't happen. Now that we reached my standby phase, Cat Dancer's ATK return to normal."

Moonlight Cat Dancer ATK: 3400-2400

"I now play the spell Card of Demise. Now I draw five new cards but in five turns, I have to discard my entire hand." Selena stated as she drew 5 more cards.

"Next I play the spell Lightning Vortex. By discarding one card from my hand, all of your monsters are destroyed!" 3 lightning bolts struck down Shadow's monsters but none of them were affected.

"What happened?"

"As long as Crime is in my Pendulum Zone, all of my N.A. monsters can't be destroyed by card effects."

"Fine then. I activate the spell **Mode Switch**. This card allows me to switch the battle positions of my opponent's monsters currently on the field regardless if they're face-up or face-down until the end of your next turn."

All of Shadow's monsters kneeled down as they gained a blue aura.

'Crap! Djinn Buster's effect only works when he's in ATK mode but now I can't negate her monster's effect.' Shadow cursed in his thoughts.

"Now I activate Monster Reborn to revive Moonlight Blue Cat from my graveyard."

Moonlight Blue Cat: Lv. 4 DARK Beast-Warrior ATK: 1600/ DEF: 1200

"Thanks to her ability, she can double Cat Dancer's attack when she's special summoned."

Moonlight Cat Dancer ATK: 2400-4800

"Finally I play the equip spell Fairy Meteor Crush! With this, when my monster attacks, the difference between my monster's ATK and your monster's DEF will be subtracted to your LP."

"No. If I take that hit, I'll lose all my LP."

"Now I tribute Blue Cat for Cat Dancer to attack every one of your monsters twice this turn. This duel is over! Battle! Attack his Djinn Buster and end this."

"I'm not done yet! I activate my trap card Mirror Wall!" a wall of mirrors appeared as it blocked Cat Dancer's attack.

"This card cuts your monster's ATK points in half."

Moonlight Cat Dancer ATK: 4800-2400

"Maybe, but you'll still take damage."

"GAAHH!" Shadow yelled as he was forced back by the impact.

**Shadow: 2600-200**

'I guess he wasn't worth my time.' Selena thought as she then raised her eyebrow at the set card Shadow had in the beginning of the duel. 'Come to think of it. That set card, why hasn't he activated it yet? Well it doesn't matter.'

"It's time to finish you off! Finish him Cat Dancer! Full Moon Crest!" Cat Dancer threw her crest boomerang and was about to hit when Shadow smirked.

"I activate my trap card **N.A. Number Battle**! Since my LP are 1000 or less, I can activate this card. I can send both my Pendulum monsters in my Pendulum Zones to the graveyard and special summon one N.A. monster from my Extra Deck or graveyard. I send both my Agents to the graveyard." Shadow said as he picked up his two pendulum cards and sent them to his graveyard. "Return to battle, **N.A. 107: Tachyon Warrior!**"

**N.A. 107: Tachyon Warrior: Lv. 8 LIGHT Dragon/Pendulum ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2500**

"And now for Number Battle's final effect! Both the attacking monster and the revived monster are forced to battle each other!"

"N-No! Impossible!"

"That's right! With Mirror Wall out on the field, your Cat Dancer's ATK is still cut in half. Go! Tachyon Spiral of Destruction!"

**Selena: 3500-2900**

"T-This can't be. I-I don't have any other cards left to play. I've lost. I end my turn." Selena said as she put her head down.

**Turn 6**

**Shadow: 200**

**Hand: 0**

**Selena: 2900**

**Hand: 0**

"It's my turn. I draw!"

"Due to my Scripture's effect, I destroy my Djinn Buster. But this duel is mine. Battle! Tachyon Warrior, attack her LP directly! Tachyon Spiral of Destruction!"

"GAAHHH!"

**Shadow: 200(Winner)**

**Selena: 0**

As Shadow put away his duel disk, he walked over to Selena and saw that she was out cold. "Damn. Looks like I went a little overboard. Well I can't leave her out here. I hope my mom won't mind this." As soon as Shadow said that, she picked up Selena bridal style and took her to his apartment.

20 minutes later

"SHADOW KAZE! WHERE IN THE WORLD HAVE YOU BEEN, YOUNG MAN!? YOU ALMOST HAD ME WORRIED THAT I HAD TO CALL THE-" his mother stopped when she saw Selena unconscious on Shadow's arms.

"Uh, Shadow. Who is this?"

"Oh uh. I found her unconscious in an alleyway. So I hope you don't mind her to rest here for a few days." His mother took some thought until she came to a conclusion.

"Alright, son. You can keep your girlfriend here for a few days. Just don't do anything inappropriate."

"MOM! She's not my girlfriend!"

3 minutes later in Shadow's room

Shadow laid Selena down on his bed and looked at her. 'Who is this girl? And why does she look like Yuzu? Well it doesn't matter. Tomorrow is Yuya's duel for his final win to qualify for the Championship. I best get some sleep on the coach then.' Shadow thought as he walked out of his room.

**Bolded Cards**

**Cards created by ghost83**

N.A. 17: Leviathan Warrior: Lv. 4 WATER Dragon/Pendulum ATK: 2000/ DEF: 0 Scale 3

Pendulum Effect: You can only summon "N.A." monsters. All "N.A." monsters you control gain 500 ATK.

Monster Effect: This card cannot attack directly. Once per turn, during either players' turn, this card gains 500 ATK. Your opponent takes no battle damage this turn.

N.A. 10: White Knight: Lv. 3 LIGHT Warrior/Pendulum ATK: 2400/ DEF: 2400 Scale 2

Pendulum Effect: You can only summon N.A. monsters. Once per turn, you can discard 1 card and add 1 N.A. monster to your hand.

Monster Effect: Cannot be normal summoned or set. If you control no monsters you can special summon this card (from your hand) in face-up defense position. Once per turn, you can target 1 N.A. card in your graveyard; shuffle that target into your deck, then draw 1 card.

N.A. 13: Agent of Crime: Lv. 2 DARK Fiend/Pendulum ATK: 100/ DEF: 100 Scale 1

Pendulum Effect: You can only summon N.A. Monsters. N.A. monsters you control cannot be destroyed by card effects.

Monster Effect: Once per turn, you can switch this card to defense position. If you control 1 "N.A. 31: Agent of Punishment ", this card gains the following effects:  
-This card cannot be destroyed by battle or by card effects.  
-Your opponent takes all battle damage involving this card.

N.A. 31: Agent of Punishment: Lv. 2 DARK Fiend/Pendulum ATK: 100/ DEF: 100 Scale 9

Pendulum Effect: You can only summon N.A. monsters. Once per turn, you can inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent.

Monster Effect: Once per turn, you can change this card to defense position. If you control 1 "N.A. 13: Agent of Crime", this card gains the following effects:  
-This card cannot be destroyed by battle or by card effects.  
-Your opponent takes all battle damage involving this card.

N.A. 43: Life Manipulator: Continuous Trap Card

Once per turn, during either player's battle phase, you can negate the battle damage involving a "N.A." monster you control, and if you do, draw 1 card. You must control a "N.A." card to activate and resolve this effect, other than this card.

**Cards created by Me**

Mode Switch: Normal Spell Card

Switch the battle positions of your opponent's monsters(regardless if they are face-up or face-down); your opponent cannot switch the positions of their affected monsters until their next End Phase.

N.A. Number Battle: Normal Trap Card

Only activate during the Battle Phase when your LP are 1000 or less; you can send all Pendulum monsters in your Pendulum Zones to the graveyard and then special summon 1 N.A. Pendulum monster from your Graveyard or Extra Deck. After that, the battling monster and the revived monster must battle each other.

**And done! Selena makes her appearance in this story. I hope you guys enjoy this and thank ghost83 for lending me his cards. Please rate and review. Hope to see you guys next chapter for Yuya's duel for his qualification to the Maiami Championship. See ya folks because the fun has only just begun!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Wow guys! Over 8000 views for this story. I didn't think that this story would get so many views ever since I started on April. Well here's Yuya's duel to qualify to the Championship and this one is who I been saving for last. I hope you guys are okay with this. Anyways enjoy!**

**Chapter 14:**

Yuya was looking out the window with his goggles on thinking about his upcoming duel. 'Alright Yuya. This is it. If I can win this last duel, I'll make it to the Championship. The deck that I cherish so much is what got me this far. Let's hope I get through this.' Yuya thought as he held his deck in front of himself.

After that, he walked out of his room and down his pole to eat his mom's pancakes but his mom and dad weren't there. "Huh? Where are they?"

45 minutes later of searching

"Aw! What the heck! Where are they? I've been searching for a while and yet there's no sign of them. Oh wait! I haven't checked the school yet." Yuya realized as he ran off to the school.

After a few minutes of running to the school, he walked into the small elevator and he saw that no one was there. "Are you kidding me!? Great. Now what?"

As if on cue, Nico Smiley came out a door and greeted Yuya. "Ah! Yuya Sakaki. So good that I've finally found you!"

"Eh? Nico? Why are you here and more importantly, where are my friends?"

"Oh Yuya. There's nothing to be worried about. More importantly, today is your duel to qualify for the Championship and I know the perfect duelist for you. Now follow me." Nico said as he dragged Yuya out the door.

20 minutes later

As Yuya and Nico got off the bus, they walked up a bunch of stairs to the duel school called "Gongenzaka Dojo".

"Gongenzaka Dojo? This is a duel school?"

"Yes, Yuya! This school specializes duelists with "Steadfast Style" meaning that they duel while standing in one position and never use Action Cards.

"What? If they duel like that, would that be a fair fight?"

"You will see for yourself." Nico said as he and Yuya made it to the dojo and were greeted by the head of the dojo, Mr. Gongenzaka.

"Ah! Mr. Smiley. It seems that you've brought the student to duel my best student."

"That's right! Introduce yourself." Nico whispered.

"Oh right. My name is Yuya Sakaki, representing from "You Show Duel School"."

"So I see. Well then come inside. Your opponent is waiting."

As they walked inside the dojo, several students wearing martial arts uniforms lined up to create a path to a big dojo door that opened and revealed the Solid Vision floor and Yuya's opponent. He was a tall and bulky guy with black hair the straightened to look like a missile, wearing a school uniform, and some kind of sandals made from stone.

"Yuya Sakaki. Meet your opponent, my son, Noburu Gongenzaka. Or for short, Gong."

"Nice to meet you Gong." Yuya said as he stretched his hand out.

"So do you Yuya. I, Gongenzaka, will respect my opponents and go all out no matter what the outcome."

"So now then. Let's get started!" Nico said as the duelists let go of their hands and walked to opposite sides of their field.

In a hidden room near the duel field inside the dojo, Yuya's parents, teacher, and friends were inside watching the duel from a camera. "So why was it that Nico told us to stay put here again?" Alex asked.

"Because, dimwit, he wants to test Yuya's skills in dueling without us around." Shadow quickly answered.

"But...Will Yuya be alright?" Yuzu said with worry.

"It's alright Yuzu. I've taught Yuya to duel to be and Entertainment Duelist." Yusho said.

"Besides, he'll be fine." Yoko said putting a hand on Yuzu's shoulder.

"I hope so." Yuzu said.

Back on the field, Yuya and Gong have prepared their duel disks and began saying the oath as the field started to change.

"Action Field ON! Field Spell Sword Graveyard ACTIVATE!" The computer said as the Solid Vision activated and setted up the field.

"Duelist locked in battle! Kicking against the earth dancing in the air alongside their monsters! They storm through this field! Behold! This is newest and greatest evolution of dueling!"

"ACTION-"

"DUEL!"

**Turn 1**

**Yuya: 4000**

**Hand: 5**

**Gongenzaka: 4000**

**Hand: 5**

"I'll start things off. I summon Superheavy Samurai Flutist in ATK mode."

Superheavy Samurai Flutist: Lv. 3 EARTH Machine ATK: 500/ DEF: 1000

"I now activate his effect! By tributing this monster, I can special summon any "Superheavy Samurai" monster from my hand. So I special summon Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei in DEF mode!"

Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei: Lv. 8 EARTH Machine ATK: 1000/ DEF: 3500

'Hmm...That's strong defensive monster he's got but I can get pass that.' Yuya thought.

"I end my turn."

**Turn 2**

**Yuya: 4000**

**Hand: 5**

**Gongenzaka: 4000**

**Hand: 3**

"Eh? You're not setting any Spells or Traps to protect yourself?"

"Yuya, don't look so worried. There's more to Noburu's deck than you see before you." Mr. Gongenzaka reassured.

"Oh okay. It's my turn! I draw!"

"I, set the Scale 2 Performapal Camelose, on my left Pendulum Zone." a column of blue light appeared next to Yuya and in it was Camelose with the number 2 below it.

"Why would you do that?" Gong asked.

"You'll find out soon. Next, I summon Performapal Silver Claw in ATK mode."

Performapal Silver Claw: Lv. 4 DARK Beast ATK: 1800/ DEF: 300

"Let's go! Silver Claw!" Yuya said as he jumped and rode on his monster to find some Action Cards.

"Found it! I play the Action Spell Extreme Sword giving Silver Claw 1000 ATK for this turn."

Silver Claw ATK: 1800-2800

"Alright I'm on a roll! I now play another Action Spell known as Over Sword increasing my monster's ATK by 500 this turn."

Silver Claw ATK: 2800-3300

"Battle! Silver Claw attack Big Benkei!" As Yuya got off and ordered the attack.

"At this moment, Camelose pendulum effect activates! Once per turn during the Battle Phase, I can decrease one monster's DEF by 800 and inflict piercing damage. But that's not all, when Silver Claw attacks, he gains 300 ATK points."

Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei DEF: 3500-2700

Silver Claw ATK: 3300-3600

"From my hand I activate Superheavy Samurai Soulfire Suit's effect. By sending this card to the graveyard, Big Benkei isn't destroyed this turn at a cost of lowering his DEF by 800. Ngh!"

Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei DEF: 2700-1900

**Gongenzaka: 4000-2300**

'He was prepared for my attack.'

"I'll place one card facedown and end my turn."

Silver Claw ATK: 3600-1800

**Turn 3**

**Yuya: 4000**

**Hand: 3**

**Gongenzaka: 2300**

**Hand: 2**

"My turn. Draw!" Strong winds appeared when Gong drew his card.

"Whoa! That was a strong draw."

Gong looked at the card he drew and smirked. "I special summon the tuner monster Superheavy Samurai Trumpeter! When there are no spell or traps in my graveyard, I can special summon him from my hand."

Superheavy Samurai Trumpeter: Lv. 2 EARTH Machine/Tuner ATK: 300/ DEF: 600

"A tuner!? Then that means..."

"Correct! I tune the lv 8 Big Benkei with the lv 2 Trumpeter." As Trumpeter turned into 2 green rings, Big Benkei followed going through the rings while Gong says the chant,"Raging deity, in unison with the roar of a thousand blades, appear now in a spiraling sandstorm! SYNCHRO SUMMON! Now come before us! Level 10! Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo!"

Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo: Lv. 10 EARTH Machine/Synchro ATK: 2400/ DEF: 3800

"A Synchro monster!?" Yuya yelled with shock and growled as he watched what his next move would be.

"For my normal summon, I summon Superheavy Samurai Scales in ATK mode."

Superheavy Samurai Scales: Lv. 4 EARTH Machine ATK: 800/ DEF: 1800

"Now for his effect! When this card is summoned, I can summon any lv 4 or lower "Superheavy Monster" from my graveyard in DEF mode. I return Trumpeter from my graveyard!"

Superheavy Samurai Trumpeter: Lv. 2 EARTH Machine/Tuner ATK: 300/ DEF: 600

"Now I tune the lv 4 Scales wiith the lv 2 Trumpeter." As Trumpeter turned into 2 green rings, Scales followed going through the rings while Gong says another chant,"Raise your voice, godly demon! Come before us! On this battlefield! SYNCHRO SUMMON! Come down! Level 6! Superheavy Samurai Ogre Shutendoji!"

Superheavy Samurai Ogre Shutendoji: Lv. 6 EARTH Machine/Synchro ATK: 500/ DEF: 2500

"Two Synchro monsters in one turn!?"

"Prepare yourself Yuya! From here on, the real match starts! Shutendoji's effect activates! When this card is synchro summoned successfully, all the spell and traps on your field are now destroyed!"

"I play the trap Echo Oscillation! I quickly use it's effect! By destroying a pendulum card in my pendulum zone, I can draw 1 card. I destroy Camelose to draw one card!"

"Fine but you won't survive this! Shutendoji and Susanowo can attack while in DEF mode using their DEF points as their ATK."

"What!?"

"Battle! Shutendoji attack Silver Claw!"

Yuya quickly reacted by running and grabbing the nearest Action Card and instantly playing it. "I play the Action Spell Miracle. One monster's destruction is negated once and all damage involving that monster is halved." Shutendoji swung it's mace and hit Silver Claw which was protected by a shield.

**Yuya: 4000-3650**

"In that case. Susanowo attack Silver Claw!"

Yuya ran once again and grabbed yet another Action Card. "I play the Action Spell Avoid to negate your attack!"

"I don't think so! When I have no spell or traps in my graveyard, I can pay 500 LP to activate a spell from your graveyard but banished when it leaves the field.!"

**Gongenzaka: 2300-1800**

"The card I choose is Over Sword!"

Susanowo ATK: 2400-2900

Back in the hidden room, some of the group were shocked at what just happened. "That monster can use it's opponent's spells from his graveyard?" Alex questioned.

"To think there's a monster like that, Yuya maybe in a serious situation. And with Over Sword's other effect, Yuya's in for a big hit." Shadow stated.

"Oh Yuya. Be careful." Yuzu whispered.

Continuing to the duel, Susanowo's slash became larger as it headed for Silver Claw. "The effect of Over Sword gives my monster 500 ATK but it is unaffected by cards that negate it's attack!"

"Gah! Nrgh."

**Yuya: 3650-1650**

"With this I end my turn."

**Turn 4**

**Yuya: 1650**

**Hand: 4**

**Gongenzaka: 1800**

**Hand: 1**

'What do I do? Those two Synchro monsters can attack while in DEF mode and even if I manage to attack them, he'd take no damage. But I know somewhere in my deck that there's a card to pull this off. I just need time.' Yuya thought as he got up.

"My turn! I draw!" As he looked at his card, he gasped at what he drew.

'What's this? A tuner? I don't remember putting this card in my deck. Doesn't matter. Okay, I don't have any cards in my hand that can give me an advantage. I'll just have to defend for now.'

"I activate the spell Pendulum Call! By discarding one card from my hand, I can add two "Magician" pendulum monsters from my deck to my hand." Yuya discarded the tuner he drew as two cards slid from his duel disk. "I add Timegazer and Stargazer to my hand."

"Is he doing it?" Yusho questioned.

"Pendulum summoning in our own eyes?" Yoko answered.

"I, using the Scale 1 Stargazer Magician and the Scale 8 Timegazer Magician, set the Pendulum Scale!" Yuya cried placing the his pendulum cards on his duel disk as the word "PENDULUM" appeared in rainbow letters. 2 columns of blue light appear between Yuya and in them were Stargazer with the number 1 below and Timegazer with number 8 below. As they stopped mid-air, a giant pendulum of Yuya's pendent appeared.

"Now I can summon any monsters between lv 2 to 7 at the same time!" Yuya said.

"Swing, Pendulum of the Soul! Draw an arc of light across the ether! PENDULUM SUMMON! Come forth! My monsters!" Yuya chanted as 2 lights shot out of a blue portal.

"Performapal Kaleidoscorp and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon in DEF mode."

Performapal Kaleidoscorp: Lv. 6 LIGHT Insect/Pendulum ATK: 100/DEF: 2300

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon: Lv. 7 DARK Dragon/Pendulum ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000

"That ends my turn."

**Turn 5**

**Yuya: 1650**

**Hand: 1**

**Gongenzaka: 1800**

**Hand: 1**

"That's it!? Unforgivable! This is not how you duel. And because of that, your a disgrace for a duelist." Yuya growled as he was offended by his comment.

"If you won't finish this duel, then I will! I draw!"

"Now I equip Susanowo with Superheavy Samurai Soulpiercer. When equipped with to this monster, my monster can deal piercing damage to your LP. Battle! Susanowo attack his Odd-Eyes and end this!" Susanowo stretched it's arrow from it's bow and was about to hit Odd-Eyes when Yuya quickly activated an Action Card he grabbed.

"I activate the Action Spell **Redirection**! When my opponent declare's an attack, I can change the attack target to a different monster and I switch Odd-Eyes with Kaleidoscorp!" Kaleidoscorp stepped in and took the hit but it didn't prevent the arrow from hitting Yuya.

**Yuya: 150**

"Now it's your turn, Shutendoji. attack his Odd-Eyes!" Shutendoji lifted it's mace and smashed Odd-Eyes leaving Yuya's field empty.

"I now end my turn."

**Turn 6**

**Yuya: 150**

**Hand: 1**

**Gongenzaka: 1800**

**Hand: 1**

'Is this how far I can go? There's no card in my deck that can stand up to those monsters. Is this where I lose?' Yuya thought when suddenly his pendent started glowing blinding everyone in the stadium as time stopped.

Same Unknown Location

Yuya widened his eyes as he saw that he was in the same place before in the one time. "Why am I here again?" As if on cue, he heard a dragon's cry but it was different this time. He looked at a far distance, a white dragon silhouette with no legs but with green wings and yellow eyes.

"Another dragon?" Yuya said and then he saw the same roped man from before.

"Yuya Sakaki. I take it that you have been doing well with your other self?"

"That's right! And what's with that dragon over there!?" Yuya shouted as he pointed at the silhouette dragon.

"Oh. The owner of that dragon was defeated by someone from the Fusion Dimension but I managed to save his soul and dragon. That is why I brought you here."

"Someone from the Fusion Dimension? Who!?"

"I'm afraid I cannot tell you but I will tell you this. If you accept this contract to merge with this soul, you will be given more power than you've ever imagined. And you will be given access to the pendent's power to change your appearance regardless if it's day or night."

Yuya thought about at and came to a conclusion that it may be a trap but he also thought about the person's soul at stake. So he came to his decision. "I accept."

"Very well then." the roped man chanted a mysterious unknown language as the soul turned into an aura of white and went into Yuya. After the transfer was complete, the silhouette dragon turned into a card and went into Yuya's Extra Deck.

"Farewell, Yuya Sakaki. Be careful for there is a great danger ahead of you."

Back in the duel field

The light died down as everyone put their arms down and looked in the battlefield. Yuya was up on his two feet with his hair shadowing his eyes.

"What was that?" Gong questioned.

Yuya lifted his head up and his left eye turn from crimson to light blue.

"It's time to end this duel. My turn. I draw!

"I summon Performapal Skullcrobat Joker!"

Performapal Skullcrobat Joker: Lv. 4 DARK Spellcaster/Pendulum ATK: 1800/ DEF: 100

"When this monster is normal summoned successfully, I can add a Performapal, Magician Pendulum monster, or Odd-Eyes monster from my deck to my hand. So I add Performapal Spikeagle to my hand."

"With my currently set Scale 1 Stargazer Magician and the Scale 8 Timegazer Magician, I can summon any monsters between lv 2 to 7 at the same time!" Both Stargazer and Timegazer bowed before Yuya chanted once more.

"Swing, Pendulum of the Soul! Draw an arc of light across the ether! PENDULUM SUMMON! Come forth, My monsters!" Yuya chanted as 3 lights shot out of a blue portal.

"From my hand! Performapal Spikeagle! And from my Extra Deck! Performapal Kaleidoscorp and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

Performapal Spikeagle: Lv. 2 WIND Winged Beast ATK: 900/ DEF: 900

Performapal Kaleidoscorp: Lv. 6 LIGHT Insect/Pendulum ATK: 100/DEF: 2300

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon: Lv. 7 DARK Dragon/Pendulum ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000

"What's he thinking? Those monsters aren't powerful enough against mine." Gong whispered to himself.

"From my graveyard, I activate Noble Dragon Magician's effect!"

"What!? Activating a monster effect from the graveyard?" Shadow shouted.

"By reducing Odd-Eyes lv by 3, I can special summon it from the graveyard."

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon Lv: 7-4

Noble Dragon Magician: Lv. 3 FIRE Spellcaster/Pendulum/Tuner ATK: 700/ DEF: 1400

"Let me introduce to you my pendulum tuner monster!"

"A tuner!? He can't be..."

"I tune the lv 4 Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon with the lv 3 Noble Dragon Magician!" As Noble Dragon Magician turned into 3 green rings, Odd-Eyes followed going through the rings while Yuya says the chant,"Spread your beautiful and brave wings, and shoot through your enemies at the speed of light! SYNCHRO SUMMON! Appear, Level 7! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!"

Clear Wing Synchro Dragon: Lv. 7 WIND Dragon/Synchro ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2000

"He summoned a Synchro monster!?" Alex said in shock.

"But when did he..." Shadow said.

"So what about your Synchro monster. It only has 2500 ATK. It's not enough to break through my defense."

"Maybe. But this card will change things. I activate the spell **Pendulum**** Synchronization**. When this card is activated, by returning the amount of pendulum cards in my Extra Deck back to my deck, one monster on my field gains 500 ATK for each one. However at the end of this turn, I take damage equal to the ATK gain. I return from my Extra Deck; Odd-Eyes, Noble Dragon Magician, and Camelose back to my deck therefore Clear Wing gains 1500 ATK points."

Clear Wing Synchro Dragon ATK: 2500-4000

"4000 ATK points!? But still, my monsters are in DEF mode so I'm not gonna take any damage from your attack."

"Is that so? I activate Spikeagle's effect! Once per turn, I can target one monster on my field and have it inflict piercing damage."

"What?"

"I'm not done yet. I now play Kaliedoscorp's effect! Once per turn, I can target one monster on my field and have it attack all your special summoned monsters once each for this turn."

Gong gritted his teeth as he is going to take a lot of damage.

"Battle! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon attack Shutendoji!"

"I activate Susanowo's effect again! I pay 500 LP to activate a spell from your graveyard."

**Gongenzaka: 1800-1300**

"I activate Clear Wing Synchro Dragon's effect! When a lv 5 or higher monster's effect activates, I can negate that monster's effect and destroy it!"

"What!?"

"Dichroic Mirror!" Clear Wing shined an intense light as it shined at Susanowo and destroyed him.

"And additionaly! Until the end of this turn, Clear Wing gains the ATK points of the destroyed monster!"

Clear Wing Synchro Dragon ATK: 4000-6400

"6-6400 ATK points."

"Go! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon! Helldive Slasher of the Whirlwind!"

"Nrgh! GAAHH!"

**Yuya: 150(Winner)**

**Gongenzaka: 0**

As the duel field disappeared, Yuya's eye returned to it's normal crimson color. The door opened and out came Yuya's friends walking up to him and Alex congratulating him.

"That was awesome, bro! I didn't think that you can Synchro summon." Alex commented.

"Heh. I told you Alex. There are many things you don't know about us." Yuya replied.

"So you took a step ahead of your game. Well things will get interesting from here on out." Shadow said with a smirk.

"Yup. We'll settle things soon." Yuya replied.

Just then, Yuya was hugged from behind by none other than Yuzu. "Congratulations, Yuya! I was afraid that you would have lost."

"Come on, Yuzu. Have you ever doubted me?"

"Son. We never thought that you would have become this powerful in just a few months. We're proud of you. Congratulations." Yusho said as he hugged his son and with Yoko joining in.

Gong just got up and walked up to Yuya saying,"That was excellent, Yuya. To think that you could pull off a Synchro summon like I did."

"You were pretty good, too. Say, Gong. How about your become our friend?"

"Huh?"

"From here on out, we'll look out for each other."

Gong started tearing up tears as he started to hug Yuya while crying and saying,"Yuya! I, the man Gongenzaka, am proud to be your friend!"

"H-Hey. You're squeezing me so hard need air." Yuya said while struggling and his friends were sweat dropping in embarrassment.

'It seems you have exceeded my expectations, Yuya Sakaki. You have what it takes to be a pro.' Nico thought.

**Bolded Cards**

Redirection: Normal Action Spell

When an opponent's monster declares an attack on the targeted monster, change the attack target to a another monster face-up on your field.

Pendulum Synchronization: Normal Spell Card

You can return an amount of pendulum cards face-up in your Extra Deck back to the deck then target one monster on the field and have it gain 500 ATK for each one. When using this effect, only the targeted monster can attack and you take damage equal to the ATK gain.

**And done! Again, thank you guys for your support and time for reading this. Please be sure to rate and review for this chapter. Until next time. See ya folks because the fun has only just begun!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here's the final chapter to this arc. I decided to divide my story into a few arc stories. The next arc will be the Maiami Championship but different in my take. Don't worry guys, I'll explain in the this chapter how the tournament will go. Hope you guys enjoy.**

**Chapter 15:**

A day later after Yuya's duel, the gang decided to go to the beach and have fun with the Championship is just 5 days from now. Yuya and co. along with their new friend Gong were just getting ready to go into the water when they noticed one of them missing was Shadow himself.

"I wonder where Shadow is. He said that we would join us." Alex said.

"Oh he said that he'll be here soon after he takes care of something. I'm sure he's fine." Yuya reassured.

"Let's hope so." Yuzu said.

Back in Shadow's apartment, Shadow was checking Selena's condition in his room.

"Well she seems to be fine. Everything looks normal so why isn't she waking up?" as if on cue, she opened her eyes and then jumped over taking a stance while facing Shadow. She looked around with confusion as she didn't know where she was.

She then faced Shadow and said,"Where am I? Where did you take me?"

"Look calm down. You were knocked out pretty bad 2 days ago."

"What!? I-I lost to you!? This is unbelievable. How am I supposed to face the Professor now?" Selena said looking down.

"The Professor? What are you talking about?" Shadow said walking closer to her.

"Stay away from me! What will I do now? I-I can't go back telling him I failed."

"Then why don't you stay with me for a while. You know just to settle things down a bit." Shadow said putting a hand on her shoulder.

Selena thought about the offer but foreshadowed that if she returned, she would be locked up and tortured until she can have another chance. She then came to her conclusion. "Fine. But if I'm going to stay here, I will be sleeping here." she sat down on Shadow's bed.

"H-Hey! You can't just sleep on my bed and in my room! I'm sure my mom has an extra room for-" Shadow was cut off when Selena came up close to his face and glared at him.

"You don't tell me what to do."

Intimidated by her murderous glare, he stepped back and then sighed. "Okay fine. I'll just sleep on the coach then." That was when he saw the clock and noticed the time. "Oh crap! I gotta go! Dammit! I promised Yuya and the others that I'd be at the beach. Sorry Selena but we'll talk later when I get back, ok?"

"Fine." She said crossing her arms.

"And don't cause any trouble with my mom." As soon as he said that, he picked up his beach bag and went out the door.

Selena then was looking around his room and then saw a glimpse of his name in his school folder that was hanging out of his bag. "Shadow Kaze. What a weird name. You might be of some interest." She said as she also went out the door and followed Shadow.

Back at the beach, the gang was just having fun while waiting for Shadow to show up. Yuya and Alex were racing in the ocean, Gong and Shuzo were training, and Yuzu and Yoko were tanning under the sun since they were the only females in the gang. Yusho couldn't show because he had something important to do. As they were having fun, Shadow came in running and panting.

"Well well look who showed up in time." Gong said.

"Yeah I got held up on something but I'm here now." Shadow said while panting.

"Well your just in time because me and Alex were about to have another race. Wanna join?" Yuya asked.

"Although your dueling skills are impressive, I bet you can't beat me in racing!" Alex challenged.

"Oh you are so on!" Shadow replied as he jumped into the water.

As they were having fun, a figure hiding in the shadows was watching them from a distance. "So one of them were the one that defeated our own. Hmm. So that guy with tomato hair looks like me. This will be interesting." the figure then laughed as he disappeared in a purple light.

After the gang was getting bored of what they were doing, they decided to have a volleyball match but there was one problem. "Hey! How are we supposed to play fairly with you three guys against us two girls!" Yuzu complained.

"Well it can't be helped. I guess one of us will have to sit this one out." Alex said.

"Hold up a moment." Just then Selena came out with some borrowed clothes from Shadow's mother.

"Whoa! Who are you?" Alex said.

"And why do you look like me!?" Yuzu said.

"S-Selena! What the hell are you doing here!?" Shadow exclaimed.

"Listen I'm a good enough person to take care of myself and I followed you here because it got boring at your apartment." Selena replied back.

"Wait. You know here?" Yuya questioned.

"U-Uh yeah. Guys, meet Selena. Selena, meet the gang." Shadow said.

After the introductions, they went on to decide the teams but one thing was missing.

"'Uh Selena. You know you can't just play volleyball wearing that." Yoko pointed out at Selena's clothing.

"You know, on second thought. We might have a spare swimsuit for you so wait a little bit." Yuzu said as she ran to the car and searched.

After searching for 5 minutes, Yuzu came down with a red swimsuit and handed it to Selena. "So...here's your swimsuit for the day."

"Alright then. I'll make this quick." Selena said as she was about to take off her clothes in public, Yuzu stopped her.

"Wait! Stop! Don't do it here!" Yuzu panicked.

"Why not!?" Selena questioned.

"Because, we do this somewhere in private where men don't take interest in us. Come on." Yuzu dragged Selena to a nearby bathroom.

A few minutes later and out they came with Selena in her borrowed swimsuit. "Alright. Let's start!"

After 2 hours of volleyball, the gang decided that it was time to go home.

As Shadow and Selena arrived at his apartment, Shadow began to speak,"Alright Selena. In the next few days, a championship is going to start so I should say that you stay here while I'm out."

"Why should I? It's quite boring sitting around here. Besides I need some time outside than in here."

Shadow sighed and then said,"Alright fine. I'll let you stick around with me during the tournament but don't wonder off anywhere."

"Fine then."

4 days later

As the tournament was one day away, all duelists were required to gather around the LDS stadium for the announcement. After patiently waiting, the mayor came up and started the announcement. "Hello duelists of Maiami City. Welcome to the Pre-Opening of the Maiami Championship. All of you who have gathered here, are the elite, having won your way out of many duelists. We expect you to duel your best while exhibiting fair play."

The mayor came down and Nico Smiley came up and spoke out,"I'd like to say that it is a pleasure to once again be hosting this tournament. But first! One duelist from this big group will say the fair play oath. And our lucky duelist is Yuya Sakaki!"

"E-Eh!? Me!?" Yuya pointed to himself.

"Yuya is-!?" Yuzu began.

"Saying the oath!?" Alex finished.

"How the hell did this happened!?" Shadow said.

"Wait a minute no on told me abou-"

"Yuya Sakaki please come to the stage!" 2 guards grabbed him and threw him onto the stage.

"If you may. This is the next step to becoming a pro." Nico whispered.

As soon as he heard, he stepped up and then took a deep breath. "Ladies and Gentlemen! I appreciate to be here at this tournament. Even though I recently moved here, I felt that I can live here to make many possibilities and miracles. The first time started dueling, I had no confidence in myself. But my father once told me this "When you feel like crying laugh. The more you push, the more it will come back. If you are frozen in fear you can't do anything. Have courage and step forward if you want to win". Those words made me realize that dueling is for fun and smiles. So everyone, let's be equal in our decks as our hearts. It's time to take a swing into action!"

As the speech was done, one person from the crowd started to clap as well as everyone else.

"Now that the oath is done, it's time we went over some of the rules for the tournament tomorrow. Each duelist will receive a package at their doorstep and receive a pendulum statue card created by LDS Corporations. Now you will all have to duel and defeat 5 duelists in a row to receive one of their pendulum card. Only one can be taken. The first 16 duelists to gather 8 pendulum statue cards are announced and go to the top 16 preliminary round tournament to decide the winner. This tournament will go on for 3 days. Also, duelists can also duels with these cards unless you have 2 or more pendulum cards. As an added bonus, the whole city will be turned into a battle field consisting of 4 different locations."

"So now without further ado, the pre-opening is over so get back in your homes and start editing your decks! For there will be powerful duels tomorrow at 10 A.M. in the morning."

Later in the evening

As the packages arrived, they received their own pendulum statue cards and started editing decks. Yuya and co. were at the You Show Duel School going over the cards they have and choosing the cards they need.

"Yuya? Alex? Let's make it to the finals and settle who the real pendulum master is!" Shadow said with determination.

"Yeah. In fact, let's not duel each other until we reach the final stage." Alex suggested.

"Good idea."

**And done! This is the final chapter to this arc. In the next arc, the tournament starts. New cards, new friends, and new villains. Are you guys ready for the next arc? If you are, then Take a Swing into Action because the fun has only just begun! Until next time!**


End file.
